


Impmon's Tamer

by Chaos_Angel666



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Angst, Blood, Borderline, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Romance, Schizophrenia, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 78,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Angel666/pseuds/Chaos_Angel666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their D-Power destroyed, their partnership is broken. Impmon is lost in his hatred and Alice lives withdrawn from the world. Both try to deal with their mistakes and their pain alone. But a bond between two Partners is never truly broken. <br/>Impmon and OC Tamer. <br/>Digimon Tamers Verse with slight changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is basically a AU version of how Digimon Tamers would have turned out if Impmon had had another Tamer.   
> It starts off with where Impmon is fighting Indramon.  
> Level Baby: Kiimon. Technique - Bubbles.  
> Level In-Training: Yaamon. Technique – Bubbles.  
> Level Rookie: Impmon. Techniques – Night of Fire – Night of Blizzard – Summon.  
> Level Champion: Devimon. Techniques - Death Claw – Razor Wings – Hell Contract – Death Hand.  
> Level Ultimate: Cerberusmon. Techniques – Portal of Darkness – Emerald Blaze/Hellfire – Styx Killer.  
> Level Mega: Beelzemon Blast Mode. Techniques – Darkness Claw – Double Impact – Heartbreak Shot – Corona Blaster – Corona Destroyer.

'' Come on, let me - ''  
'' Stay back! '' A little flame flies past Renamon's cheek what makes the Digimon freeze in her movements. Impmon looks at her a moment, feeling a little guilt for attacking her. After all she just wants to help him. But it's his fight! Not hers.  
'' Try to understand...'' He says a bit friendlier but her silence lets anger control him again...!

_' Why don't you have a partner Impmon?_   
_What?! Don't asks so stupid questions! Digimon that team up with Humans are pathetic nothin' more! '_

'' That's my fight so stay down! '' Renamon's cold eyes watch him, bore through him but she isn't moving, she leaves him space. Rika, Renamon and Calumon now watch how Impmon turns towards the Ultimate-Level. They all know that Impmon doesn't stand a chance against Indramon as long as he's still just on the Rookie Level , hell probably even Impmon knows that! But after the 'incident', how Impmon likes to call it, with his former Partner, he does everything he can to proof that he can Digivolve without a human at his side too!

_' I could vomit if I see Digimon like ya! Disgusting! '_   
_' I don't understand you, why do you hate Humans so much? '_   
_' In case ya didn't realize it Foxy, they're all egoistic idiots! '_

'' You can both fight against me if you want. ''  
'' No chance yer ma opponent, no one else's! '' Indramon gives a cold, barking laugh but that only makes the Rookie angrier,  
'' Watch out it's ma turn! Summon! '' A ball of fire shoots out of the earth and hits the Ultimate right onto his chest but he doesn't even flinch,  
'' Pah! You are too weak to fight me! '' Impmon gives a shocked noise and short time later a scream of pain as Indramon hits him with his hoof and sends him flying through the air. He soon stands back up and balls a fist at the horse-like Digimon,  
'' Listen up dude! Guys like ya really annoy me, getting together in a heap of idiots and then startin' to tell 'round that yer the number one and stuff! How lousy can ya be?! '' The arrogant Digimon just snorts and hits poor Impmon another time. In that moment Henry and Takato arrive but stop abruptly as they see the Deva,  
'' Hey Rika what- A Deva! Terriermon you need to Digivolve! ''  
'' No wait! '' Renamon's voice interrupts Henry's move to grab the Card to Digivolve.  
'' Why should we wait Renamon? '' Takato asks while looking at Impmon a moment.  
'' That's Impmon's fight. He wants us to stay out of that. ''  
'' But he has no chance against a Deva! '' Takato protest but before anyone else can say something Impmon gets hit again and thrown almost right in front of their feet. Once more he forces his body to stand up but the Tamers see that he won't hold out much longer if nothing happens. Coughing the dirt out of his lunges he smirks cheekily at the Deva,  
'' And all that stupid talkin' bout ya gods ya can spare me from too! Ya should admire toilet paper, at least ya can use that! Hahaha! '' He starts laughing with glee but for the mighty Deva this now is the last line to cross,  
'' I won't let you insult our gods any longer! Someone weak as you has no right to that! '' He attacks the Rookie multiple times so that the only noise around the Tamers are his pained screams.

_' Digimon that once were held by a human all have the same scent. '_

'' We need to help him! '' Rika says while watching Renamon fighting with herself to ignore Impmon's command to stay out of this fight and finally interrupt this torture. They all know that Impmon has no chance against Indramon but if they interrupt now, Impmon will blame them for his lose. As much as Renamon hates it, this lesson he has to learn on his own, even if it's painful.  
'' Wait up I'll show 'im, I still have a lot power! - Ah! '' Another smash against his tiny body makes him scream in pure agony but instead that Indramon leaves him some time to get up again, he just keeps on beating Impmon.  
'' Henry we need to help him or he'll get loaded soon! ''  
'' Yeah you're right... Now I know that Deva are evil! ''  
'' Damn this... Come on Impmon you can do it! '' Takato calls what makes Impmon look at him,  
'' Shut up I don't wanna get cheered up from humans you idiots just leave me the- Gah! '' Another hit interrupts him in his words but once more he forces himself up.

_' What were you thinking about Impmon? '_   
_' None of ya business Foxy! '_

Impmon suddenly stops dead in his tracks, a cold shudder flows over his back on the feeling of being watched from a human he knows all too good. Only her eyes give him a shudder like that.  
'' This can't be...'' Indramon snorts with a cruel grin, his immense body turns a little to look at the bridge,  
'' I can smell your Human, it seems like it is watching you. '' Impmon makes a sharp turn to look with wide eyes at the destroyed bridge until his eyes meet with his former Tamer. She just stands there, observing him with a blank glance, not blinking or moving.  
Eh is she watching this to show me I was wrong?! I'll show her! I don't need her! I don't need anybody and especially not a stupid creature like a human!  
Impmon's eyes narrow to slits while he turns back towards his opponent. Now that she's here he feels the need to win even more just to show her that he can be strong without her too! The others look towards the bridge too but the girl has already disappeared. On Impmon's pained gasp, they look back to the fight but Renamon's eyes won't leave the spot where the girl disappeared. As Impmon starts screaming and lands with a hard thump on the floor, the slow footsteps Renamon hears become faster and only stop as the girl is close to Impmon but still out of eyesight for the others. Said Digimon now lies on the ground, his body covered in dirt as he forces himself to breathe. His eyes are wide and filled with shock and fear of dying as he feels his body threatening to devolve back into Data.

_' Wait a second, no partner anymore? Does that mean you had a partner once? '_   
_' Leave me alone already! 'Course I wanna Digivolve too! I wanna get strong too! '_   
_' So you really had a partner then? '_   
_' No! No! No! I never needed one of these damn humans! I don't need them! '_

'' I feel... bad...''  
'' Why don't you call your human for help? ''  
'' Forget it...! I can... still- ahhh! '' Another strike from Indramon makes him scream in pure agony. The girl now looks with wide eyes at the scene in front of her, fighting with herself to interrupt the fight and save Impmon's life... or let him do this on his own through what he'll probably get killed. Indramon lifts his hoof to give the final strike and load the unworthy Digimon but the others now have seen enough. Renamon starts running towards Impmon, closely followed from Guilmon and Terriermon but they're too slow and Indramon's hoof is too close. Everything seems to happen in slow motion, Indramon's hoof come closer and the others are still too far away. Even Renamon can't reach them anymore. Impmon's eyes flutter close, images of his former life dance across his inner eyes. About his former life, his Tamer, the house he lived in and the happiness he felt while being loved. Flashes of the fight they had and of their departure.

_' Everythin' that ever happened to me was all yer damn fault! '_   
_' ...Why do you say that? ...I never...- '_   
_' Yer the reason I'm so damn weak you pathetic human! '_

Guilt fills him as he remembers the tears in her eyes as he screamed at her, blamed her for everything. Even if it wasn't her fault, not really.  
I shouldn't have done all these things... I hurt her... Maybe I deserve all of this...  
He hears the hoof swooshing down to him, he feels the breeze of air it gives but that's not all he hears... There are footsteps running towards him. Not the light steps of Renamon or the tapping steps of Terriermon, not even Guilmon's heavy steps. No, these are the ones of a human!  
Can it be...- no! No it can't be her. She wouldn't come to save me, why should she?  
He already feels the hoof swooshing down on him, soon it'll be over. He will be deleted and no one will remember him. But the hoof never comes... instead he feels how someone crashes into him and he is suddenly pressed against another body. A warm, human body. Alice's body... He would recognize this smell everywhere 200 miles against the wind. They roll over the ground until he hears Indramon growling in rage from missing the lump that dared to insult his gods! Suddenly Impmon hears her screaming slightly as they gain on speed after a hit from Indramon's hoof. Slowly they come to an halt where Alice sits up, blood covers her head and her elbows and knees. She stares at him, her left hand supporting his head while her right one softly strokes his belly in a calming manner,  
'' You should learn to see your limits... Impmon. '' She whispers, her eyes warm and a small smile graces her soft lips. For a moment everything seems to stop. Emotions how hate, anger, self-loath and sadness leave him as he feels her stroking his belly softly like she often did when he had trouble feeling asleep. He feels like home again, but the voice in the back of his head destroys the comfortable silence, telling him not to trust her, to push her away and to not let her have any influence on his mind again. The voice wants power! And the power he wants he only can get I he stops getting close to her and pulls this through on his own! His emerald green eyes which were filled with happiness just a few seconds ago, change into a hateful glare,  
'' Limits are for losers. '' Her soft glance changes into a emotionless stare.  
She always could do that... hiding her emotions like that...  
'' Better accept to lose a fight instead of getting yourself killed. If I saw that right you still were afraid of dying a few seconds ago. '' Slowly she lifts from the ground to put her hands in her hips. Obviously she's not done talking yet so he keeps silent. Another thing he learned while living with her is not to interrupt her when she's not done talking. For a human, a woman to add too, she can get very dangerous if she's angry.  
'' Furthermore one would think you either got cleverer... or killed by now. From what I don't know what exactly would be the best for you. Personally, I think getting cleverer by now would be better. '' Grinning down at him she sticks her tongue out a little,  
'' Impy sometimes you can be a real idiot. '' Even if her face sows her usual playfulness, her tone shows that she's dead serious.  
'' Eh?! Shut up ya got no idea what yer talkin'- ''  
'' I don't have to! Your wish to Digivolve takes over your whole mind! And you can't even see that! How long do you want to keep going like this? Until you really die? Well I got news for you Impmon: A few seconds ago you would have died! ''  
'' So what?! I didn't ask ya for yer stupid help! How about ya just leave me the fuck alone! ''  
'' Impmon I beg you, stop it already. You had control over it once, what happened to that? '' She kneels down again, her eyes showing a mix of pleading him to stop and of the wish to hit him for his ignorance.  
'' Watch out! '' Takato's voice makes Impmon look over to him for a moment but when he looks back to his former Tamer, she already took a protecting position in front of him. Her arms stretched out widely to prevent any coming attack to hit him, her shoulders tensed. Her smell gets spicy from sweat,  
She's afraid... of what is she afraid?  
His eyes widen as Indramon's hoof hits her hard and slams her right into the next car what it gets a slight bulge. Sliding down the jeep, Alice remains on the floor. Impmon knows enough of the Human Anatomy to know that Alice must be hurt terribly after such a hit and the following impact with the jeep.  
'' Alice! '' His own voice sounds strangely hollow to him as he watches with terror how his former Tamer spits blood onto the ground before forcing herself to stand up. His breathe hitches in his throat as he looks into her eyes. Instead of being filled with pain and fear of getting hit again, her pupils are strangely wide while a somehow frightening aura leaves her. Her eyes only show anger and hate while she glares at the gigantic Digimon that looks at her a little confused. The other humans a few meters away from them look wide-eyed at the young woman who walks now predator like towards Indramon. A hit like that should have broken every bone in her body and she just walks around like she simply got pinched. Either this girl got a very good bone structure or she's just insane enough to simply ignore the pain.  
'' Who is she? '' Rika asks while watching how Alice knocks off the dirt of her black springer boots which got rivets over the cap and her heel. A kick with these things and the person will probably go to the intensive station in hospital. Moving upwards she continues to wipe away some dirt which is mixed with blood off her black and gray military pants from which you see just a little bit because most of her body is hidden under a black and blood red coat. Her black hair with some blood red parts sticks widely in every direction from her bottom lip on. Under that line her hair is even and soft looking. On her lip there is a small piercing, a ring with 2 skulls at each end. A typical punk. No wonder Impmon was her partner once. A normal person would probably have big problems with his character but an anarchist is just right.  
'' That's Impmon's former Tamer I would presume. I smell her already since the beginning of the fight. She must have come here right after the Digiwoarb field appeared. '' Renamon explains calmly. The Tamer listen carefully but never leave Alice with their eyes. Just Rika looks a bit confused at her,  
'' 'Former' Tamer? I didn't know a partnership can break...''  
'' I didn't knew that myself until now. Normally such a bound is very strong. Something terrible must have happened between them that it broke. '' Renamon continues while eying Impmon carefully who doesn't leave Alice out of his sight. Only as Indramon snorts again, her eyes move back to the Deva.  
'' Digimon that live with a human are an insult for our god and don't deserve it to live in this or our world! '' Alice reached Impmon's side by now and looks with a hateful glare up at him but her pupils seems to be almost normal again and her aura isn't this scary anymore,  
'' When I'm talking to you, you will see that because then I'll look at you. I can't remember doing so though so shut the fuck up you ugly bastard or this pathetic human here will kick your damn ass back where it belongs! You can stick your stupid gods where the sun doesn't shine and piss off! Go eat a carrot or something like that. '' She makes a dismissing wave with her hand while smirking up at the Digimon, showing not the tiniest hint of fear or regret. If Impmon would have the strength to face-palm, he would love to do it right now,  
'' How dare you to insult me you pathetic human! I'm a Deva, a servant of our god! Scum like you must be eliminated! And the worthless Digimon on your side will get the same fate! ''  
'' You want him asshole? Come get him! '' She takes a position that shows that she's ready to fight Indramon but now Renamon puts herself in front of Alice, stopping her in her moves.  
'' Get Impmon and leave. We will take care of Indramon. '' The human girl seems to consider this for a moment but Renamon sees the reason in her eyes. With a short nod she lift Impmon from the ground who is by now too tired to protest and leaves the fighting area.  
'' Renamon, get ready! '' She looks over to Rika and nods. The other Tamer tell their own partners to get ready too and not half a minute later the 3 Champion Digimon start fighting the gigantic Deaver.  
From far away Alice sees how the red dragon-like Digimon she never saw before Digivolves onto his Ultimate-Level and beats Indramon. Her look falls onto her former Partner who fell asleep 5 minutes after they left and smiles softly, feeling happy to see him again after such a long time even if the circumstances aren't that pleasant.  
'' You are an idiot...'' The duo arrives at a house that isn't all to far away from Rika's own place. Quietly she takes off her shoes and places the sleeping Digimon in her arms softly into a bed upstairs where she tucks him under a warm blanket. She puts a glass water and some cookies, she remembers he always liked, next to her bed on a night table and leaves the just as quiet the room. Walking into the living room, the adrenaline slowly begins to leave her system so that now the pain hits her in one full move. Gasping she kneels down to hold her upper body, feeling her ribs hurt badly with every breathe she takes.  
At least they're not broken like the last time... I don't know if I could stand another 2 weeks visit at the hospital. One time was more than enough for me... Okay my own fault but who would have guessed that a Sniper Rifle could break your shoulder blade an the upper ribs if you don't press it hard enough against your body. Well I learned my lesson.  
With a sigh which ends in another pained gasp she moves to the bathroom to get the medicine-kit out of the shelf. Throwing the coat into one corner of the room the black top he wears under it follows soon too so that she now has a full view on the deep green and purple marks that formed all over her upper body.  
I really got one hell of a beat up... Hadn't had these deep marks since the Military! Okay I'm happy that my ribs aren't broken but they still hurt as hell! I need looots of pain killer...  
After swallowing some painkiller she wraps a bandage around her upper body in a tight way so that it hurts but not too much. The same she does with her head and arm which is probably almost broken too.  
 _Well poop... good that my body heals mostly pretty fast._  
When her wounds are taken care of and the painkiller slowly starts showing it's effect she walks back into the living room just to hear her phone ringing.  
 _Oh damn... I forgot to say that I leave town... again..._  
'' Yes...? ''  
'' Alice Vladim! Where the hell are you now again?! What did I tell you about telling me when you want to travel somewhere! '' The young woman rolls her eyes annoyed and curls her hand to a fist,  
'' Sorry daddy... You know I tried to contact you but your phone was turned off and I was so lonely in the mansion... I know I should have told you...'' Having a slightly high but sad tone she grins a little when she hears him sigh,  
'' I'm sorry that I'm so busy but you have to understand that you can't just go wherever you want to without telling me. Where are you now? France? Germany? England? ''  
'' No I'm still in Japan. Actually I'm not that far away. I'm in Shinjuku. ''  
'' Shinjuku? If you want to go there why didn't you come with me a few months ago as I had a business trip there? ''  
'' I don't know. I felt like going here now and as you were here I was in America. ''  
'' Okay fine. Just... take care of yourself, call Irene and James everyday and eat properly. Take your me- ''  
'' I will. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll call you later, a theater show starts in half an hour and I still need to get ready. ''  
'' All right honey, see you later. ''  
'' Bye Daddy...'' Sighing slightly she sits down on the couch while rubbing her eyes and forcing down the anger that bubbles up inside her.  
 _Don't worry... I won't spoil your daughter's_ _pretty_ _reputation with her problems... Should I go and look after Impmon...? No I better let him rest... If I now interrupt him he'll just make a scene instead of resting properly. Maybe a nap will be good for me too. I have the feeling that I will be able to sleep good again now that I know he's safe upstairs. I would say that I only now realize how much I missed him but... that would be a lie..._  
Shaking her head she lies down on the comfortable big-couch to take a long and relaxed nap.

 

A few hours later Impmon starts to stir in Alice's bed. First he is a little confused about this place, after all he can't remember getting here but her smell lingers in the air and as it hits his nose, his whole body tenses with excitement, confuse and... fear... Fear of how she will react now that they're alone. She seemed to be slightly happy to see him but she was tensed the whole time too. He sits up slowly and looks around. The room seems comfortable. It's slightly dark what makes it easier for him to ignore his headache. The bed has king-size like every bed Alice and her family owns. He remembers that Alice was a pretty lonely child because her father was gone so often and most of the kids were pretty cruel about her eyes and her personality. Always saying she was just some rich spoiled brat that will never get any friends if she won't get any nicer to the others even if they just liked her because of the money for what they despised her so much. But as lonely as she was, she never showed the hurt she felt on the bullies. She always hid it behind her mask and only let it out when she was alone. What all of them didn't know was that she would give anything she has for a life like theirs. With parents that loved her and played with her.  
His eyes stop on the plate with cookies and the glass of water next to the bed. Slowly grabbing out to take one he takes a small bite. Realizing that his throat is killing him he hurriedly takes a long sip of the cold water to swallow the cookie bite. Taking another long sip to relax his throat he slowly starts eating again,  
'' Long time ago since I had these things. '' He closes his eyes as images of their first met flows through his mind. He remembers the pain he was in back then and the ignorance of all the humans. How he hid in a paper box to avoid the rain. As a Digimon on Training-Level he had no chance to get food or a place for himself to stay so he was begging silently that one of the humans would notice him, would take him in... but no one did. Except Alice. She saw him and without questioning she took him in, took care of his wounds and gave him food.  
The small Digimon starts smiling to himself as he remembers the look on her face as she saw him. First there was pure joy, amazement and fascination but all of that changed into concern as she saw the wounds he had. Abruptly she took of her jacked to wrap it around him, completely ignoring the fact that she got wet and would probably end up sick. She hurried to her home and damn! What a home it was! It was gigantic, a mansion even. They really had everything: A butler or two, people that cleaned the house and just the best furniture. But her room showed the loneliness she felt. It was full of pictures she made but even if her room was full of toys and stuffed animals, it felt somewhat empty. To live here as a young girl must be hell. 3 weeks after she took him in the D-Power appeared and the first few Digimon started to show up, searching for power by deleting poor Yaamon but as Alice started to get into danger through these attacks, Yaamon Digivolved to Impmon. The new power he felt was amazing. To beat and load his enemies just felt... right. And even if Impmon knew he had everything he wanted with Alice as his friend, he always felt the slight ache for more power. But for her, he held it back as long as he could. He knew how much she hated him to fight, why though, she never told him.  
Shaking his head widely he balls his hands to fists.  
 _I can't think about that now! Gotta leave as soon as possible before Alice comes here to look after me. I don't wanna confront her... Not yet. Maybe even never... Gah get a grip! Ya don't need her! Ya don't need anybody! Human's are just a plague! They're weak useless creatures and I don't wanna be close to one! Hurry up and get outa here before she sees you!_  
Jumping out of the bed he sneaks over to the door to open it. After reassuring himself that she isn't close he walks down the stairs but stops at the sight of the door.  
 _Damn Alice's just in the room next to the door! She'll see me. Gotta be fast and quiet...!_  
He manages it to sneak past the room Alice is in without hearing her moving but as his hand touches the door handle, he freezes,  
'' You don't need to sneak out you know? '' Color rises into his face as he turns towards her with fake anger while making wild moves with his arms,  
'' I-I wasn't sneaking! Don't ya dare even think that! I'm a Digimon! We don't sneak! ''  
'' Hey hey you proud Digimon hurry up and get a grip of yourself you start floating around again. You still use the same body moves while sneaking. I won't hold you here, if you want to leave, just do it. Anyway how about a 'thank you'? After all I just saved your life. '' For a moment he stops as he sees hurt in her normally controlled eyes. Shaking off the silly thought he glares at her,  
'' I never asked ya for yer help! What'cha even doing here?! Ya live in Koto! ''  
'' I'm traveling a lot for the past 2 years. My school is over so who cares? It's not like I'm being missed somewhere. '' Even if she shrugs her shoulders in an uncaring manner, Impmon knows her well enough to say something's bothering her. A lot. She never avoided his eyes like that and she only bites her lip like that when she's not feeling well. The last time she looked like that, it was on her Grandma's funeral where she pretended that she's fine until Impmon told her to tell her the truth for almost an hour. She started crying after that for the whole night, didn't even stop in her sleep to do so.  
Damn stop caring you idiot! Her problems aren't your problem anymore you forgot that?! You need to get out of here! C'mon, just walk out of here and leave her, it's easy!  
'' And ya accidentally come to Shinjuku and find me? Ya could 'ave gone to every place in Japan, why here?! What'cha ya still want from me?! I think everything was said back then or am I wrong?! ''  
 _Why am I saying that? Why am I being so rude to her? She just helped me..._  
An uncomfortable silence takes over the hallway, Alice's friendly and somewhat cheeky glance changes into a empty stare. Impmon narrows one eye while the other one seems to get bigger as he observes her move.  
 _Either she's extremely pissed, or she's sad. Pissed I would more likely say._  
She musters him for another moment until the tension that build up in her shoulders suddenly leaves her while she leans relaxed with a cheeky grin against the door frame, one eyebrow lifted,  
'' Therefore that you pretend to be so pissed to see me again you seem to have enjoyed the cookies. '' Blushing embarrassed, the small Digimon starts wiping his mouth furiously,  
'' Shut up! ''  
'' Interesting to see the all so proud human-hating Digimon still loving my self made cookies. They're pretty good therefore that they should have been a cake back then huh? '' Looking away while still pretending to wipe his mouth he mutters a 'don't flatter yerself I was hungry that's all'. A small smile appears on her lips as she watches the red slowly leaving his face.  
'' Where do you want to go now? '' She asks suddenly dead serious.  
'' Eh here and there. Ya know when yer free, ya can go wherever ya want, no one will hold ya back. '' Rolling her eyes she snorts before putting one hand on her hip.  
'' Yeah bad Alice, holding you hostage for almost 3 years! I'm a horrible person bla, bla, bla...''  
'' Hey don't make fun of me! ''  
'' Oh I'm so sorry! Would be so kind to forgive me so that my soul can find its rest? ''  
'' Stop it already! ''  
'' Impmon you act as if I really held you hostage. The D-Power appeared 3 weeks after we met. You had 3 weeks to leave but you didn't because you didn't want to, not because I stopped you. And just for protocol, you know just as well as I do that the D-Power only appears if there's a strong bound between the Digimon and the Human. It doesn't just appear for fun. ''  
''... But still! Ya always just held me back and don't ya dare say ya didn't cause ya damn well know ya did! ''  
'' Oh I'm so sorry for preventing you from dying! My bad the next time I just let you die on the street and you know what? I'll not have the tiniest of problems with it! Honestly Impmon, if you despise me so much, why do you keep talking to me instead of just leaving?! The door's not locked you can just leave it won't be a problem for me! Come on, go! I don't need you here! I never did! '' A little taken aback from her harsh words he stops a moment, over thinking everything. After what seems like an eternity to them, he turns and leaves out of the front door. Just before it closes he turns around as he hears her whisper,  
'' It was nice to see you though, you can always come back here if you want... Please... take care of yourself, don't get yourself into trouble you can't get out of. '' Before he's able to answer her, the door closes what leaves him alone with mixed feelings.  
'' Pah! I don't need her! '' Crossing his arms behind his head he turns around and jumps onto the next rooftop. Curiosity makes him turn and look inside a window of Alice's new house. He sees her climbing up the stairs, a expression of pure agony on her face, while she holds her upper body as if she wants to keep it from breaking apart. Her skin looks suddenly even paler than before while her lips are pressed to a thin line. Impmon's heart aches a little as he sees her stopping a moment to give a pained gasp. Everything in him screams to go to her, help her but he stays where he is.  
Was she in that much pain before I left too? What's wrong with her? Is it bad? Wait a second... Why do I care?  
He keeps watching how she moves to the bedroom he woke up in and pulls off her shirt to reveal a blood soaked bandage. With shock filled eyes he watches as she peers the bandage from her body carefully and reveals deep blue and green marks, a aggressive red scar on he back takes most of his attention though. She looks at it in the mirror like she never saw it before,  
 _Did she get all these because she wanted to protect me...? Stupid human! Why's she always acting without thinking?! She could have been killed! Even if she actually still feels something like friendship for me, it's no excuse to get herself into such a great danger!_  
'' Even though she didn't react all too friendly. She was angry almost all the time I talked to her. She just pretended to be happy to see me... I'm sure of it. '' Looking back at her he sees how she makes herself a hot bath while getting new bandages and some kind of creme for the wounds. Looking at her putting all the items into the bathroom, he realizes that there's a bandage with a splint wrapped tightly around her left arm. Searching in his mind for the reason of this he almost falls off the roof as it hits him!  
 _She's got a broken arm!? She needs a hospital! Someone needs to take care of her! I need to- No... I don't need to do anything. It's not my business anymore! If she needs something she can get it herself, I didn't ask her to throw herself in front of me after all!_  
Jumping from one roof to the other he walks around until he gets tired and stops somewhere down in the sewers. By now the bad conscious is eating him alive.  
 _Maybe I shouldn't have left her. She got hurt because she wanted to protect me after all. I could go back now but... would she even let me in? It's all my fault... I'm no good for anybody... But... maybe she wants my help after all, she told me I can come back whenever I want to right?_  
He shakes his head and forces a smile on his lips,  
'' She wouldn't want me... She wasn't in pain, she just had to control her disgust for me, that's all. She hates me, I deserve that... I provoked it...'' Looking down on the water he sighs deeply before closing his eyes a moment to relax his by now once more aching muscles.  
'' Maybe I should do her the favor to just disappear... I owe her at least this much...'' Thinking of their conversation just a few hours ago he looks at the flowing water beneath his feet,  
'' Would she come and get me once more? ...No... I lost that chance by leaving again, I totally messed up with her. '' An earthquake interrupts his self pity and makes him look up to the crackling ceiling.  
'' What now even the earth wants me to go? '' Even if his lips are formed to a smile, there's no fun in his voice. His green eyes won't even show the typical mischievousness like they usually do. Out of boredom he starts humming around a small melody he knows,  
'' ...No one likes me, everybody hates me...~ -Huh? '' A strange sound makes him look to his right side. A white light surrounds him, inside it Data fly around. Obviously a portal to the Digiworld.  
'' Does that mean... I have to go back? Is that... the only place where I'm allowed to live in peace? But... I don't wanna go yet... I don't wanna leave this place so soon...'' He says to himself, refusing to let his thoughts escape his lips but he can't suppress the thought to hall around in his head:  
 _I don't wanna leave Alice alone so soon..._  
'' So what, feeling pity for yourself? That out of all Digimon someone who is destined for great things like you, lets himself slip so low is a shame! '' A deep, rough voice makes Impmon wince slightly but he shakes it off pretty fast. Standing up he balls his fists while barking at the portal that would lead him back,  
'' Oh just leave me alone will ya! ''  
'' You crave power don't you? ''  
'' Ha?! Yeah I crave being left alone too so what?! ''  
'' You have the ability to Digivolve, we all do. I could help you...'' He stops a moment on that, just starring at the portal while his arms slowly relax again. This bastard managed to hit his most vulnerable spot.  
 _I can Digivolve too? Is he telling the truth?_  
'' He must be lying! '' He spats while looking down again.  
'' You think I'm fooling you?! '' The voice suddenly roars in anger what makes Impmon fall back while giving a slightly startled yelp,  
'' Gah! N-no 'course not! ''  
'' Then what are you waiting for?! Don't you want to Digivolve anymore? ''  
'' Okay what's the charge for that? ''  
'' All you have to do is promise to be faithful to our god! '' Balling his small hands to fists he looks away with narrowed eyes,  
'' I don't believe in any god! ''  
'' Then stay a weak, pathetic Digimon that got tamed by a human! '' His eyes widen while he looks gaping t the portal,  
Who is that guy?! Why does he know all of this!?  
'' No! Wait... I-I wanna Digivolve! I want power! '' Without waiting for the voice to answer he storms through the portal. Slowly he feels the real world fade around him while his body starts devolving back to data. He feels himself falling through the different levels, which look like computer disks, to the Digital world. His eyes fall close as his body begins to tingle from the change and they only open again as he falls through the last plate that separates him from the Digiworld. His arms slowly glide through the disk after what the rest of his body follows steamy so that a few seconds later he just still hangs there with the edge of his tail. After looking down, every wish to Digivolve leaves him abruptly!  
'' Gosh is that deep! H-hey ya know what?! Eh, I-I changed my mind! I don't wanna Digivolve anymore just le' me go ba- '' He interrupts himself as nothing stops him from falling and soon the swooshing sound from falling from a great height takes over his mind,  
'' _Why me?!_ '' He screams while falling down...


	2. Reunion? Impossible.

Jolting awake Alice looks around with panic. Her heart's beating fast in her chest, a strange numbness takes over her mind while she feels herself slowly losing control over her body. Her eyesight gets blurry while she holds back the urge to vomit right onto the floor next to her bed. Her eyes fall onto the night table where the small bottle with these hell-pills stand. Biting her lip she tries to calm herself but she can't, the panic-attack's too strong.

_Damn... Hate these things... but I... need them... to calm down..._

She takes the bottle with trembling hands and swallows three pills before throwing the bottle into the drawer of the night table. The pills starts taking her effect a few minutes later and only now she's calm enough to realize that her doorbell is ringing, obviously whoever it is, wants to get her awake and on the door. Looking at the clock she frowns,

'' Who would come visit this house at 2:30pm? No one knows I live here... Oh I swear if it's someone that makes visits to show me any stuff he may make me buy I'm gonna rip his head off! '' Jumping out of the bed she feels her ribs saying good morning too before she throws over some black top and dark gray and blood red checkered pajama pants. She hurries downstairs and rips open the door,

'' Damn I'm not deaf, stop ringing that doorbell before I'm gonna shove it up your- huh? '' She stops in her nice welcome as she's met by Rika's slightly shocked but confused face, her hand still lingering over the doorbell.

'' Oh it's you... Sorry... Wait a seconds who told you I live here? '' Looking past Rika, her eyes catch sight of Renamon, watching with her typical emotionless expression her Tamer and Alice.

'' I wanted to ask you a few questions. Renamon told me you live here so I came here. Can I come in? '' Glaring a moment at the Digimon for telling around about her place she opens the door farther to let her in.

'' Sure come in. '' Rika nods and gets inside to take off her shoes but instead of following her, Alice looks up at Renamon.

'' Are you waiting for an extra invitation? Get in here. '' Renamon jumps down and lands swiftly in front of her, thanking her polite she steps in too on what Alice closes the door. Walking past them she walks straight into the kitchen to make tea for Renamon and Rika while preparing herself a strong coffee with vegan milk and sugar. She's a vegetarian since she's 8 and for about a year she is half vegan too. Looking up after setting up the water she looks into the living room,

'' Maybe I should ask... Do you like to have tea? ''

'' Yes please. '' After she brought it all into the living room, she plumps down onto the couch and crosses her legs while taking a long sip of her coffee.

'' So why are you visiting me? ''

'' Is... Impmon still here? '' Her heart speeds up on that a little but she shakes her head.

'' No he left yesterday afternoon. I told him he could come back but I don't think he will do so. ''

'' Why do you think that? ''

'' Impmon and I haven't seen each other since out partnership broke and the impact we had yesterday didn't do much good too. He's far too stubborn to come back that easily and I'm too stubborn to go after him once more. Either he sits somewhere in a corner and blames himself for everything, or he seeks out another fight. Maybe even both. Anyway, you wanted to ask me something and I don't think it was just Impmon you wanted to know about. Come on spill it, I won't bite unless you want me to. '' Grinning slightly on that Rika starts laughing, she already starts liking Alice!

'' How is it possible that a Partnership between Human and Digimon can break? I never heard of that before, none of us did. '' Stopping the cup in front of her lips a moment, she looks with sharp eyes at Rika,

'' A Partnership can break if the Human and the Digimon start to hate each other or if they only accompany the other anymore because they want to get stronger. I heard that it can break too if the Tamer or the Digimon are only lead from hate too. In Impmon's and my case, it was just little from all these things. We destroyed the D-Power. '' Renamon's tail twitches a little on that, her eyes show her interest she has clearly while Rika's own ones widen a little to show off the shock,

'' You destroyed it? H-How?! ''

'' With a marmot floor and some boots with a hard sole. ''

'' Why did you do that? '' A string of anger flows through Alice. Her eyes narrow dangerously and her lips press into a thin line. Pain flow through her as memories starts flowing around.

'' I don't see that this is any of your business! If that's all you wanted to know you can leave! '' Realizing that Rika just hit a very vulnerable spot on Alice she stops herself from making a biting comment,

'' I'm sorry I didn't want to anger you. I just need to know what can bring two partners to destroy their bound. '' Her glance softens a little while she plays with the coffee cup in her hands,

'' You're scared that you could lose Renamon. Don't worry, I don't think you'll have the same problems we had. ''

'' How can you be so sure? ''

'' Because you already solved it. I was too young... or better said not experienced enough to do that. I think I'm still not... How did you find me Renamon? I can't remember leaving my house all too often. Did you follow me or did you simply stumble over me? ''

'' Actually I saw Impmon watching this house. After he left I looked through a window and saw you reading a book on the bed. I told Rika that I saw you after she asked me to find out where you live. ''

'' Impmon watched this house? While I was reading? ''

'' Yes. It was this morning at 3:23 am to be exact. After I arrived he stayed for another half hour before turning around and leaving. ''

'' But he already left the house at 5 pm... what was he...-'' Shaking her head she smiles friendly at Rika,

'' Rika huh? Beautiful name. I didn't hear it until yet. How old are you? I would guess something between 14 and 16. ''

'' I'm 14. I get 15 in 3 months. ''

'' Just a little over a year younger than me then. My name's Alice by the way. I'm 16 but that was rather easy to guess. ''

'' That means you and Impmon separated while you were 14? When have you met? ''

'' Exactly. As we met I just got 11. ''

'' Do you live here? I never saw you before, what is strange because you're just 5 minutes away from my house. ''

'' No normally I live in Koto. My mom died in a plane accident as I was 4 and my dad works a lot so I make trips from time to time but normally I go farther away. Mostly to Italy, England, Germany or Spain. I just moved here for some time because I heard that a lot of Digimon appear here and I knew how obsessed Impmon is from fighting. '' Her eyes wander a moment over to Renamon on that.

'' I'm sorry about your mum... Do you miss her often? ''

'' Sounds hard but I don't really remember her and I grew up almost without her so yes, I miss her. But not that badly. '' Rika just wants to open her mouth as her phone interrupts her,

'' Yes? Oh it's you. Yes I come home. Yeah bye. '' She ends the call again and looks at Alice,

'' That was my grandma, I need to go. Thank you for the tea and the answers. ''

'' No problem. It was rather nice to have visitors. ''

'' Come on Renamon, we go. ''

'' Yes Rika. '' The Fox-Digimon disappears on what Rika puts on her shoes before saying good bye once more and leaving. Facing the door, Alice looks slightly over her shoulder as her neck starts tingling from the feeling of being watched,

'' Don't you want to go with Rika? ''

'' You and Impmon separated because he couldn't Digivolve and he blamed you right? '' Turning around to face the beautiful Digimon she nods slightly. A lump starts forming in her throat.

'' It was kinda like that... yes... but not only because of that. '' Like usual, Renamon's eyes show distant and coldness and even for Alice, who learned to see behind every mask, it is hard to see the concern and the interest in these intelligent blue eyes. Nether less, Renamon's words let her heart stop in its beats. Suddenly she feels cold and numb while the urge to just lie down in a corner and cry her heart out gets stronger with every breath she forces herself to take. The last time she felt similar to this was as Impmon left her but this is different it's... like something happened... Her throat suddenly feels dry and raspy. The pain she felt yesterday after her adrenalin shock left her suddenly hits her just double as hard, her whole body seems to be crushed and she feels like she's being pushed down a sky-line. Breaking down with a pained gasp she rolls up into a ball. Her heart cramps together painfully while Impmon's voice repeats the same sentence over and over in her head:

_' I'm sorry... Alice..'_

Slowly Impmon gains conscious back and he finds himself surrounded from thick fog that makes it almost impossible for him to see clearly. He starts walking around in the how it seems gigantic place without coming to any end of the fog. The fog makes it hard for him to breathe so he stops a moment to take a few deep breaths while steadying himself by placing his hands on his knees.

'' What is this place...? How did I even get here...? '' After what seems like an eternity for him he stops and takes a deep breath to scream as loud as he can just to interrupt the numbness the fog brings with him. He stops in his screaming as a dark shadow appears in front of him.

'' Where the hell does that thing come from? '' He runs to it, hoping to meet another Digimon but all he sees is a statue.

'' Nah wrong alert... just some stupid lookin' statue nothin' more. '' He crosses his arms behind his head and looks another moment closely at the dog-like statue. At least he thinks it looks like a dog. Could be a lion too.

'' Do you want power or not! '' The former statue suddenly barks in the same deep and rough voice from the portal. With a loud scram he stumbles back and lands right on his butt.

'' Are you a Deva too or what? ''

'' Deva are servants of our god. If you accepts his rules you will be rewarded with the power you wish for. ''

'' Pah who would want to serve some stupid god for the rest of his life?! Bullshit! ''

'' Do you either want to get pushed around more from this human?! ''

'' Ha?! Who told you this rubbish?! I ain't get pushed around from anyone! '' Out of the dog-like Digimon's eyes suddenly comes a white light what makes him go blind instantly. Holding his eyes close he waits until the light seems to fade. When he takes his hand off his eyes his breath stops,

'' But that's... that's Alice's mansion...! My old place! '' Suddenly he feels happy and excited. All the fear to be rejected from Alice leaves his mind and a wide smile takes over his whole face. He starts running as fast as his legs would carry him up to Alice's big room but in front of the closed door he stops a moment, he hears her singing slightly inside. Humming to a song she heard already as she still was a kid. He pushes open the door softly and is greeted by Alice's back. She stands in front of her window and looks out at the gigantic garden with the fountain and the pool.

'' There she is... Alice...! '' He calls her name softly, all the insecurity comes suddenly back and he starts fiddling with his hands as she turns around to look at him. Their eyes meet and slowly her lips spread out into a wide grin! Happy Impmon starts running towards her to hug her but Alice just walks through him to pick up a black Cat with gray stripes and amazing green eyes which remind him slightly on his own ones off the floor. His eyes narrow as they roam the intruder cuddling against his former Tamer.

'' Wait a second... is that... my red neck cloth? '' He asks silently as he sees a red piece of cloth around the Cats neck that looks just like his own. His hand wanders to his neck where he realizes shocked that his own one is missing! His eyes now narrow to slits as he sees the intruder with fur looking at him as if it wants to laugh at his silliness.

'' There you see it, a human only has one other place in his heart and hers is already taken. You have no reason to be in the human world any longer! '' The voice seems to tear his head apart from its loudness so he presses it together as the white light comes back to get him back in front of Katuramon.

'' Digimon never should trust humans, only our god. '' Falling down on his knees he starts hitting the floor with his fist while forcing the tears of betrayal and pain back,

'' Yes I want to! So much! I wanna Digivolve! I wanna get stronger! '' He screams desperate.

'' Then you have to promise to be faithful to be promise to our god! ''

'' Can you guarantee me that you god will really keep his promise? '' Impmon suddenly asks suspicious with titled head. The other Digimon doesn't look hurt by his distrust.

'' With yer stupid behavior ya don't get me to believe ya! If yer able to let me Digivolve then proof it! ''

'' At the moment we don't have the power to Digivolve on our own but our god is willing to give you some of his own power to let you Digivolve but before that you have to make a pact with us! ''

'' I knew there's a catch... What pact do ya want me to accept to? ''

'' We despise the Digimon that got tamed by humans. They beat most of our Deva without loading them! They're unworthy and don't deserve to live! They need to be destroyed. '' At first Impmon looks confused at the bigger Digimon, not getting what it wants him to do now but slowly he begins to understand.

'' Wait a second... do you mean... Guilmon and his friends with that? '' Memories of Guilmon letting him eat almost all of his bread even if he was pretty rude to him start flowing through his mind followed by ones how they all played in the water together. How he tried to fight against Terriermon and at last how he hit Renamon because she wanted to ask him about Alice. As flashes of Alice want to come through too, he shakes his head and focuses on the Digimon in front of him,

'' So what's the deal, do ya want me to kill Guilmon and his friends? Is that what you want? That's what I have to do to get stronger? '' Katuramon's silence is more than enough for an answer.

_Killing Renamon and the others? Can I do that? Do I have to kill... Alice after that too...? What would she think of me if I accept? Would she hate me?_

_'It was nice to see you...'_

Her voice starts ringing through his head, it's strange even if they broke the D-Power he still can feel her in a small place of his mind sometimes.

_' You can always come back here and please... take care of yourself...'_

_Maybe she doesn't hate me. Maybe I saw all of it the wrong way and she still wants me around her._

_' Your wish to Digivolve takes over your whole mind and you can't even see that! '_

_Is she right? Have I really lost control..?_

_' Stay out of trouble you can't get yourself out of...'_

_I think therefor it's a little too- wait a second... what am I thinking here?! She kicked me out! She didn't want me there!_

_'Come on, go! I don't need you here! I never did!'_

_That's right, she never needed me, I needed her. But now I don't need her anymore! I don't need anybody!_

'' If that's your condition for me becoming stronger, then I will make this deal with your god! Make me Digivolve! ''

'' Then, prepare yourself to embrace our gods hospitality! '' Katuramon suddenly jumps upwards while the floor under him begins to break away and reveals a pool of lava!

'' Ahhhhh! '' He screams out of fear as he starts falling but stops as he sees the real world on the sky. In the small blink of an eye, he feels guilt...

_I'm sorry... Alice..._

* * *

 

Jolting up in her bed, Alice looks around with wide eyes. Her body's trembling but this time not because she gets a panic-attack or because of an coming Black-Out. Something deep inside her tells her that something bad just happened. Something isn't right with Impmon!

_He... he must be hurt... I need to find him! He's in danger, I can feel it!_

'' Gotta find him...'' She murmurs while getting out of bed. She hurries past the mirror but stops and walks back to look inside. Her hair looks messier than usual and she's paler too but that's not the thing that caught her attention. Around her body are fresh bandages and her arm got a real splint instead the shoehorn she used.

_Someone took care of my wounds... but who? I just remember that I broke down while talking to Renamon but why should she take care of me? Maybe she called Rika... Oh damn please don't tell me my dad found me...! But that would be impossible right? I got sure he can't track me down and I never saw any of his guys watching me..._

She stops her thoughts as she hears silent voices and movements downstairs. Slowly she walks towards the living room, watching to make no noise that would catch her 'visitors' attention. Peeking around the corner she sees the two friends of Rika sitting on her couch while Rika and Renamon stand close to them and the other 2 Digimon play outside in her garden. Renamon is the first one that sees her as she steps into he door,

'' Are you feeling better? '' Her calm voice interrupts the boys in their silent conversation and makes them look at her. In Rika's look she sees that she waits for an answer to that question too.

'' Yes I feel better. What are you all doing here? '' She asks while balling her fists and swallowing down the 'I can't remember inviting you' that wants to escape her lips.

'' Renamon told me that you broke down so I came back. On my way Takato and Henry crossed me so I took them here too. '' On the boy's names Alice's eyes hush over to them for a second before lingering on Rika again.

'' We thought that we maybe could help...'' Takato says cheerfully with a wide smile but that disappears as Alice's eyes bore through him. She opens her mouth to say something but shuts it close and concentrates on Renamon who watches her all the time,

'' Renamon have you seen Impmon anywhere after that time on the roof across the street? '' Ignoring the other humans questioning stares completely she focuses on the Fox-Digimon who shakes her head.

'' Alice is something wrong? '' Rika asks. Alice feels the frustration and the fear for her former best friend slowly take over her mind as a Black-Out seems to announce itself again,

'' I don't know. There was some kind of lava. Impmon fell into it. I just need to know where he is. Can you find him Renamon? '' The beautiful Digimon looks at Rika questioning. On her nods she disappears into the shadows what makes Alice a little more comfortable. Alone the thought that Renamon could find him makes her feel a little calmer. By now Terriermon and Guilmon came back in too.

'' Terriermon go and help Renamon to find Impmon. '' Henry says while nodding with his head towards the door.

'' Momentai. Don't worry, we'll find him! '' He says cutely before leaving too. With a overly frustrated sigh she throws herself onto the couch next to Henry and pulls her knees up to her chest while hiding her face in her knees.

'' What happened? '' Rika asks a little more soft while kneeling down in front of her. Pushing away her normal rough-character, only worry is there for the only person who Impmon seems to trust and who he likes. Impmon is such a strange Digimon but Rika likes him. She feels sad when she thinks about him being pushed around by Indramon and somehow she wants to help him. Alice seems to be just as much a strange person like Impmon is. She never met someone like her... like herself. Rika knows from own experience that some people that pretend to be all strong and cold are just hurt inside. Alice seems to be just like that. Renamon is interested in them too but Rika has the small feeling that Renamon likes Impmon a little what makes her be even more enthusiastic about finding him.

'' I have no idea. '' Comes the soft reply.

'' You talked about lava, maybe that could help! '' Takato says in his usual optimistic way. Alice's head snaps up and her eyes, from which one has the same color like the ones from a husky while the other one got the same intense blue shade like genzians, seem to burn through him like acid while her raven hair makes her skin looks unhealthy ghost-like.

'' Uhm... uhm... s-sorry... My name is Takato. Takato Matzuki! I'm 14 years old! '' He stutters slightly scared on her stare while some cold sweat glides over his back. Alice's eyes wander to Henry, the silent command for him to intedruce himself too.

'' My name's Henry Wong. 15 years. ''

'' Sweet... I saw Impmon talking to a dog-like Digimon but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. I felt pain and sorrow. Then the ground beneath his feet opened up and he fell into something that looked similar to lava. Then I just saw a big shadow before I couldn't take the pain anymore and woke up. ''

'' Sounds like Impmon's back in the Digiworld. '' Renamon says after appearing next to Rika, Terriermon coming back in right after her.

'' So you didn't find him. '' That was no question but Renamon nods her head anyway,

'' From what it sounds like, he's back in the Digiworld. ''

'' But why should he go back if his Tamer is here? '' A loud crash makes them jump. Alice hit the table with her hands hard while pushing herself up to glare at Takato,

'' I'm not his damn Tamer! How often do I have to repeat myself?! We destroyed the D-Power there's no partnership any longer! ''

'' Calm down he didn't mean to anger you. '' Henry states calmly. Alice stares at him a moment but lowers herself then back onto the couch. Guilmon suddenly starts growling as his eyes change to slits while Renamon's fur goes up and Terriermon's ears lift a little from the ground.

'' Takato there's a Digimon! ''

'' It's a lot stronger than the last ones...'' Renamon says while calming down a little. The Tamers jump up and look confused at Alice who does the same,

'' I'm coming with you, if you can communicate with these Digimon maybe they can tell me where Impmon is. '' Henry wants to protest but Alice's already out of the room to put on her boots. The two boys look at Rika who shrugs her shoulders grinning,

'' We can't stop her from coming anyway, let's go! '' She runs out too, shortly followed from the two boys. Not even 10 minutes later they arrive in the park where they see Jeri, Kazu and Kenta who look all a little questioning at Alice but she simply ignores them.

'' Kenta, Kazu, take Jeri and Calumon and hide somewhere. It's gonna be too dangerous for you. '' Takato orders, the sudden strictness in his voice makes Alice look at him a moment.

'' He can be commanding too who would have guessed...'' She says silently to herself.

'' Here it'll appear? '' Henry asks on what Terriermon nods,

'' Yes I'm sure. ''

'' We'll soon be able to see it, Rika it's incredibly big! '' Renamon says while looking up,

'' How can you say? '' Takato asks.

'' Well we're looking up aren't we? '' Renamon asks, her voice sounds like she wants to say 'don't ask stupid questions'. Just on that the Digiwoarb field appears and the Pig-like Digimon starts to appear right in front of them,

'' Perfect timing. '' Takato says gaping at the height. Rika's eyes are wide while Henry looks like he's in pain.

'' What is that? '' Rika asks.

'' It's gigantic! '' Takato says gaping and with wide eyes while Guilmon growls trembling,

'' Alice maybe you should go and hide too. '' Henry says but she shakes her head,

'' The hell I will! I need to know where Impmon is. '' Renamon concentrates on the Digimon what makes Rika read it's Data after the 3rd try:

'' Vikaralamon. Level Ultimate. It's a Deva! ''

'' Takato can I? '' Guilmon asks, his eyes still on fighting-mode.

'' Of course. ''

'' Rika me too? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Henry! '' Henry nods and they pull out their D-Powers together with the Cards that allow their partners to Digivolve.

'' Digimodify! Digivolution activated! '' They all call and soon their Digimon are surrounded by a white DigiEgg.

**EVOLUTION**

_Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!_

_Renamon Digivolve to... Kyuubimon!_

_Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!_

Each Digimon's data starts changing to their Champion Level. Running after the gigantic Digimon, they start to attack it but it doesn't take long until they're all lying defeated on the ground. Vikaralamon is too strong for the 3 Champions.

'' What are we gonna do now?! '' They all look at the gigantic Digimon as Alice starts running towards it,

'' I'll give you some time! '' She barely calls over her shoulder before she's already on her way.

'' Are you insane, it'll kill you! Come back! '' They all scream after her but Alice just keeps running until she arrives in front of Vikaralamon.

'' Hey! You! Vikaralamon! '' The pig-Digimon just keeps walking, completely ignoring the annoying human in front of him. Out of a tree Makuramon watches with a half amused half disgusted expression the human hopping from one foot to the other while making wild moves with her arms to get the Deva's attention.

'' Hah! Silly human, it'll stamp her. ''

'' Hey I'm talking to you pig-face! Look at me! '' She grabs the biggest stone she can lift and throws it right into Vikaralamon's eye what makes the Digimon growl loudly.

'' Who would have thought, I actually hit it, awesome! Anyway.. I need to ask you something! Could you listen a moment?! '' It turns towards her, growling dangerously what makes Alice freeze a moment while a cold shudder flows down her back. Shaking it off she focuses on her question,

'' Do you know where Impmon is?! He's like this tall, purple, with a smiley on his chest and a red neck cloth! '' She puts her hand on the same height where her belly button is to show his height. The Digimon growls and opens its mouth what makes her lift an eyebrow while watching a small little red ball forming its throat. Realizing that it not only grows bigger but comes closer too, she hurriedly jumps aside with a yelp. Hitting the ground hard she watches how the red fire-ball-thingy destroys 3 houses before finally disappearing.

'' Dude are you fucking insane?! You could have killed me with that thing! ''

'' That's what it tried, idiot! '' Makuramon growls under his breath, not believing the odd human in front of him. He never would have thought that a human, a woman, would still insult a Deva like Vikaralamon after it almost killed her. Said human girl now stamps from her right foot to the left while making angry-wild moves with her arms to show off her anger until it attacks again what makes her jump aside with a scream once more.

'' Just answer my damn question! How hard can that be!? It doesn't take much brain for that! '' The 3 Tamers look at her with a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' expression while watching a moment how Alice insults the gigantic enemy in front of her like it didn't just try to kill her. By now the 3 Champions Digivolved onto their Ultimate Level but they too, watch with titled head the odd behavior of the obviously suicidal human. As one attack burns a little piece of her coat she starts throwing small rocks at the Digimon,

'' Do you have any idea how expensive that was you damn bastard! Flame off more of it and I scratch your eyes out! '' Before she really has the chance to jump onto Vikaralamon, Taomon grabs her and brings her back to the other 3 Tamers.

'' Are you crazy, it could have killed you! '' Rika shouts while pointing at Vikaralamon who now fights against the 3 Ultimate-Digimon.

'' No shit Sherlock? I mean it's not like it shot gigantic fireballs right at my face or something like that! '' Shouting the middle part herself she crosses her arms over her chest with a pout until Kenta, Kazu and Jeri run towards them, Calumon in Jeri's arms,

'' Takato he's a Digimon! '' Kazu calls over to them,

'' What are you doing here? I told you to hide! ''

'' We just wanted to tell you that the strange boy is a Digimon too. '' Kazu calls on what Jeri nods, Calumon clinging to her.

'' What?! '' The 3 Tamers now look all at her.

'' Yes and it said very odd things. '' An earthquake makes all of them stumble slightly before looking back to their partner where they see them lying defeated on the ground once more.

'' Damn they're still too weak! '' Rika says, balling her hand to a fist. Something green and yellow suddenly appears on the sky and whatever it is, it seems to delete the Digimon. Not only Vikaralamon but Wargrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon too!

'' What is that?! It seems to be deleting our Digimon! ''

'' I'm so sorry...'' A male voice makes them all turn around. Facing a man who's obviously Henry's father Henry looks a little taken aback.

'' Dad, you? What have you done? '' Just listening with half an ear to the conversation between Henry's dad and the 3 Tamers, Alice looks up to see more and more Digimon disappear inside this Jugoth. She can hear their pained screams, their fear... It makes her sick...

_I hope Impmon really is in the Digiworld... I don't want him to die... Not like this... No Digimon deserves to end like this. Whoever did this, obviously thinks that Digimon are just useless Data that just want to fight and don't have any feelings. It's brutal to kill them like this... Please Impmon, be in the Digiworld... and be save..._

Suddenly someone gets her out of her thoughts by grabbing her arm. Looking from the hand on her arm up to the persons face she sees Rika.

'' We need to go. '' Her face shows clearly that she doesn't want to leave Taomon alone but she does it anyway. Shaking her head Alice takes her hand off her arm.

'' I'm not scared of dying. I'll stay here. I need to find out where Impmon is! ''

'' But Alice- ''

'' Impmon is my friend Rika... I can't get myself save as long as I don't know where he is...'' Takato looks at her and nods suddenly with more optimism,

'' She's right... Henry you told me that the Digimon still are our friends even if they Digivolved right? ''

'' Yes but what- ''

'' We can't just leave our friends alone with this or can we? We're their partners. We need to support them wherever we can, running away would just be cowardly. ''

'' Yes you're right. '' Henry says on what Rika nods,

'' We need to stay with them. '' Takato nods and starts running up to Wargrowlmon who lies beneath one of Vikaralamon's strange fire-balls and starts screaming. Realizing that he's giving his partner his strength, Rika and Henry start doing the same. Watching the children supporting their Digimon, Henry's father turns around,

'' I'll try to stop it! '' But as this Jugoth deletes them more and more, Makuramon jumps high into the air and throws some ball into it what makes it explode. When the Digimon are fully save again, they start fighting.

Alice on the other hand follows Makuramon who disappeared in another tree.

'' Hey wait a second! '' Stopping in his attempt to jump to another high object he turns to the odd human that dared to attack Vikaralamon,

'' What do you want?! ''

'' Where's Impmon?! '' She asks just in the same commanding voice.

'' I don't know what you are talking about, human! ''

'' Don't try to fuck with me! Impmon! This tall, purple, Rookie Level with a red neck cloth around his throat and a damn smiley on his chest! What did you do to him?! ''

'' How dare you to speak to me like that you unworthy creature! I am a Deva- ''

'' You could be Jesus and I wouldn't give a fuck! If you don't answer my question I'll kick your ass off that tree and back to your shitty god! ''

'' Hold your tongue human! ''

'' The fuck I will! I want to know what happened to my partner! '' Stopping a moment on the word she just used Makuramon laughs cruelly.

'' You are no partner! The weak Digimon got what he wanted through the great generosity of our god! You have no longer any influence on his mind, these days are over! ''

'' What did you do to him? '' Her voice gets clod and cruel sound on that, a sound that makes Makuramon almost shudder. Almost.

'' What do you care! You're just a human! ''

'' He's my friend you disgusting asshole! ''

'' Hah! A Digimon can never be friends with a human! Our god gave him what he wanted, therefore we received a new Deva! ''

'' What...? He's a... Deva...? ...I don't believe you! ''

'' You will see it soon enough! And now I get what I came for! You can be happy that I don't have the time to take care of you too! '' Jumping past her, Makuramon grabs Calumon right out of Jeri's arms and jumps up to Jugoth which seems to be a portal to the Digiworld now. Leomon tries to stop him but Makuramon attacks him through what Jeri gets her D-Power and saves Leomon's life. Alice doesn't pay attention to the scenario tough, her eyes are only watching Makuramon, her hands balled to fist so that her knuckles get white.

'' What now? '' Henry asks, getting her out of her thoughts,

'' We go...'' Takato answers silently what makes Rika look questioning at him,

'' What? Where do we go? ''

'' We go to the Digiworld and save Calumon! '' While they all agree with excitement, Alice slowly moves her head towards them,

'' I would like to accompany you. '' They nod and slowly start to head home. Each of them thinking of how to tell their parents and teachers. When Alice arrives at her home she goes to bed abruptly. Rika comes to her on the next day to tell her that they leave in 3 days at sunrise and where she should come. The 3 days Alice uses to sleep a lot and get used to the different Digimon Cards again. It feels like an eternity since she last held them in hand. How it turns out she still knows most of them. On the last night she puts a flashlight, some food and water and a fresh shirt together with some pants in a bag. Watching the kitchen for an eternity she bakes some of the cookies too before sealing the bag tightly so that if complications come, nothing will fall out. Her eyes fall onto her phone as she stands up from the bag and with a sigh she calls her dad while sitting down on the bed.

' Hello, this is the Mailbox of Jackson Vladim, I'm currently not available but feel free to leave me a message after the signal. '

*Beep*

'' Hey dad it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I go to the Digiworld to get back my former Partner Impmon. He wasn't a stuffed Animal but a real Digimon and now he's in danger so I go get him. I probably don't have a signal over there so I thought I tell you that before I go. Anyway... I'll see you later...'' Hanging up she lies down and looks out of the window. The moon outside is the only thing that makes any light but through that you have a perfect sight on the stars. Slowly Alice feels herself falling asleep to the soft hum of the grills outside...

_Be safe Impmon, please..._

On the next morning she slowly wakes up relaxed. Turning and cuddling deeper into the bed while wrapping the blanket further around herself she yawns slightly.

_Good I slept through the night. I thought I haven't taken enough. Normally 2 make me wake up after a few hours again. Obviously I have to take 6 to sleep through... I have to remind that. Wait... It's so bright already... Normally it isn't this bright at 7am... And now that I think about it I woke up myself and not because my alarm woke me... Oooo I got a bad feeling... We wanted to meet at 8am and now we got...?_

Turning to the clock on my night table her eyes widen as the clock says 8.15 am,

'' Fuck! ''


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tamers, their partners, Alice, Kenta and Kazu finally go into the Digiworld. Not knowing what will await them there or with what kind of enemies they'll be confronted.  
> While Kenta and Kazu want to find a partner and the Tamers try to find Calumon, Alice's only goal still is to find her former partner...

Punctually at 8am all of them except Takato, Guilmon and Alice meet in front of Guilmon's hideout in the Park.  
'' Man where's Takato? He's late! '' Kazu says with his arms crossed behind his head and one eye closed.  
'' Alice isn't here yet too. I hope they arrive soon. '' Henry says while looking at his watch. About 10 minutes later Takato's voice makes them look up. He runs together with Guilmon towards them, a wide grin on his face and the flag in his hand where now are too the faces of Kazu, Jeri, Kenta, Leomon, Alice and Impmon drawn onto it.  
'' What the hell is that? '' Rika asks with fake-annoyance but Takato keeps on smiling,  
'' You mean the flag? It's great isn't it? I painted all our faces onto it. Can we go now? ''  
'' Alice isn't here yet. '' Henry says on what Takato looks around.  
'' Didn't you tell her what time we want to meet here Rika? ''  
'' Of course I told her! ''  
'' It wasn't meant as a attack. '' Takato hurriedly says while holding his hands up.  
'' I wonder why she's late...'' Jeri asks while looking around once more.  
'' Maybe she changed her mind? '' Kazu says with his arms crossed behind his head but Henry shakes his head, his own arms crossed in a thinking way,  
'' No I don't think that. She seemed very confirmed in getting Impmon back. I don't think she would change her mind now. Furthermore I don't think of her as a person that simply doesn't show up on an meeting. ''  
'' I would say she overslept. She looked tired. '' Rika says while crossing her arms and looking with a glare at the others.  
'' Yes I think so too. We'll just wait a little longer and if she doesn't show up in 20 minutes we can go. ''  
'' So you really want to leave? '' A male voice makes them look up to the small hill next the way where Yamaki appears from behind a tree. Henry, Rika and Takato take a defensive position while looking at him with narrowed eyes, their partner close behind them and ready to protect them in case they have to!  
'' Yes and you can't change our mind! '' Takato says.  
'' You should take something with you to communicate with the real world then. '' He throws a communication apparatus towards Takato who catches it with wide eyes and looks confused at it.  
'' Why do you give us that? ''  
'' Because I was wrong. I should have trusted you and your Digimon. I made a lot of mistake but now I want to change that and help you as good as I can. '' He explains but Rika still seems skeptical,  
'' Why the sudden change in options?! '' Yamaki just opens his mouth to answer as-  
'' Mitsuo? '' Recognizing the voice abruptly, Mitsuo Yamaki looks to his left to see Alice standing a few meters away from the other children. Sliding down the little hill he looks closer at her, she definitively changed. She got taller. She looks more like a young adult and her way of dressing got wilder too.  
'' Alice? '' Running towards him before hugging him she grins widely,  
'' I haven't seen you in like forever! '' She says excited what makes the others look more than confused.  
'' You changed a lot in the past year. You look very beautiful. ''  
'' You didn't change at all, still wearing the F.B.I. glasses I see... You know you look a lot younger when they're off. '' She says while taking the glasses of his face and putting them on herself. Looking at her a moment he suddenly remembers the others and their goal,  
'' Don't tell me you go too...'' Yamaki says with a sigh what makes her grin nervously.  
'' Oh well you know... I still need to buy a few things and I thought the prices would be cheap over there- ''  
'' You don't go to get this Digimon back do you? '' His voice gets firmer on that while his eyes sharpen.  
'' Actually, yes, that's why I go. '' She holds her hand up to stop him before he starts holding her a pray for 2 hours like the last time they saw each other.  
'' Don't even think of talking me out of it, you know you can't. I already made my decision and if you like it or not it's my life and I'm old enough to decide for myself. '' Her own eyes get dangerous on that.  
'' Does your father know about that? ''  
'' He never knew where I go, why starting with it now? ''  
'' Alice you know if you won't call him back after 2 hours he sets every S.W.A.T and policeman onto you until you're back home...'' Yamaki says slightly defeated while rubbing the spot between his eyes but Alice crosses her arm while rolling her eyes,  
'' I left him a message on his mail-box. But I doubt he'll believe me. Maybe you could give him a call before he sets worldwide a bounty on my head again. ''  
'' You provoked it the last time. ''  
'' Hey I was with you, I never got kidnapped. I just had my phone turned off! ''  
'' You didn't tell him where you are for 2 days, no wonder he got worried. ''  
'' Yes I know but he's a control freak. First he never comes home and then he acts like the most caring person. ''  
'' I could start an argument now but I know how useless this is so I don't. ''  
'' Good decision. ''  
'' Wait a moment... Worldwide bounty? What is your last name Alice? '' Henry suddenly interrupts, getting the hint that Alice's dad has a lot of influence... or money... or both.  
'' Vladim. My full name is Alice Vladim. '' Her voice is filled with carelessness while the other teenager around her stop in their tracks and breaths like she just said she has her own mini-zoo for living dinosaurs.  
'' Vladim? Does that mean that... you're father is Jackson Vladim?! '' Henry goes on, his eyes wide and his voice filled with shock,  
'' Yeah that's my dad. ''  
'' You're father is the CEO from the company that produces the Digimon Cards?! '' Takato asks now gaping,  
'' Yes. ''  
'' And he'll kill you as soon as you don't answer his calls. '' Yamaki interferes once more but Alice just shrugs her shoulders,  
'' That's why you should call him. He likes you. ''  
'' I doubt he'll listen to me when I tell him his precious daughter went to the Digiworld. And latest after I told him that I knew about it he'll most definitively set a bounty on my head. ''  
'' Precious my ass... He allows me to travel around the whole world since I'm 14, this isn't so much of a big difference. ''  
'' He just allows you to because you can play him like a puppet. I don't have him wrapped around my pinky like you do. ''  
'' I'm sure you'll manage that. I usually flutter with my eye lashes and call him daddy. You should try that. ''  
'' I do a lot for you but not that. ''  
'' Awww it would look cute I'm sure! ''  
'' Alice...! ''  
'' Sorry...''  
'' If you now tell me he was her or something like that I'm gonna vomit...! -How do you even know him! '' Rika suddenly bursts out. Anger inside her that Alice is this friendly with someone that almost killed Renamon. Even if Alice missed the 'boyfriend thing' she still was very capable of hearing out Rika's anger. She blinks confused at her before smiling.  
'' He was my teacher for I.T. Engineering. Thanks to him and a good portion of talent I'm now probably the best hacker that ever existed. I'm better with technical business than him. '' Turning back to Yamaki she smiles friendly with an innocent face,  
'' Anyway I think we should go now. Greet my dad for me and tell him that if I come back and you're dead or locked up somewhere I'll personally kill him. Bye! '' Grabbing Rika's and Henry's wrists she smiles a last time at Yamaki before dragging them past him and into Guilmon's hideout. The others hurry with a last glance after them and disappear in the small dark house too. Without asking further questions at Alice they walk deep inside the tunnel Guilmon made, crawling along Jeri comes up behind Alice.  
'' Was there anything between you and Mr. Yamaki Alice? '' She asks on what Alice starts laughing,  
'' No! Of course not! I mean he's not that much older than me just 8 years but I more see him like an elder brother. ''  
'' Your 'elder brother' almost killed our Partner! '' Rika barks behind them.  
'' Don't judge him... He was the only one that knew that Impmon was a real Digimon and not just some fluffed animal. He never liked Impmon but after the things that happened in my childhood and after the D-Power appeared he kept my secret. As Impmon and I separated on a more than just unfriendly way he hated him even more and started to even hate Digimon at all. On one side I would love to kick his ass for what he does, I did by the way, but on the other side I can't really blame him. He knows the full story that happened between me and Impmon and he knows what happened after he left so...'' She stops talking but keeps on crawling after Henry.  
'' Why? What happened after you separated? ''  
'' That's my personal business. '' She snaps on what Jeri looks down.  
'' Hey there it is! '' Takato says excited while pointing on a white light in which Alice sees Data swirling around right in front of them.  
'' Who goes first...? '' Katzu asks obviously a little scared of the portal.  
'' I don't know... Uhm... Rika? ''  
'' Ah why not! Alice? '' She grins slightly at Alice who grins back,  
'' Together then. '' Crawling past the boys they look at each other a last moment before jumping through the portal, Renamon close behind. A few seconds later Henry and Terriermon followed from Takato, Guilmon, Jeri and Leomon jump after them so that only Kazu and Kenta hesitate a last moment.  
'' Hey wait for us! '' They both scream as Leomon disappears completely in the portal before jumping after them but regretting it right away as they fall through one disk after the other. Even if they don't really feel crashing through them it still scares them to no end. Really frightened they get as they went through the last disk and now see a dessert far below them.  
'' Ahh!! What now?! '' Takato asks while trying to somehow ease his falling Guilmon just makes swimming moves next to him what doesn't help one bit.  
'' Renamon?! '' Rika asks while holding like everyone her hands over her eyes to not see how deep it goes.  
'' There's nothing we can do! '' She calls back. Alice looks a moment at the others before her eyes move to the ground below them again. She enjoys the feeling of falling from somewhere high. The bungee jumping and the skydiving made her immune against the fear of falling down somewhere. Furthermore every time she gets a Black-Out she feels like she's falling down somewhere high so it isn't a problem for her. Not to mention that she isn't afraid of dying at all and a fall like this would kill her on instead anyway, she doesn't quit believe that they die now.  
On some point they get unconscious one after the other, why exactly no one knows but as they wake up again Rika, Renamon and Alice find themselves in a gigantic earth-bulge which they obviously caused. Looking up they see some kind of blue ball with craters and purple lights everywhere far above them.  
'' What's that? ''  
'' That's the real world. '' Renamon says while helping Rika up. Alice just keeps sitting while looking up, saying no word. Falling back onto her back with a sigh Alice looks up a little longer...  
'' We really feel from up there? How could we possible be still alive?! ''  
'' The real world looks a lot more beautiful in the Digiworld that the earth looks from space...''  
'' Yeah you're right. '' Rika agrees but stops a little as she sees Alice lying on the round with her eyes closed.  
'' Alice? What are you doing? ''  
'' Mhh... the sand is so comfy and warm...'' She says smiling while slightly cuddling into it. Terriermon, Guilmon, Henry and Takato find themselves in such a bulge too just like Jeri, Leomon, Kazu and Kenta do.  
'' Is everyone all right?! '' Takato calls while they all crawl out of these bulges to meet up.  
'' Takato...'' Guilmon's whiny voice comes through what Takato runs to him abruptly, frightened that he's hurt.  
'' Guilmon?! Are you all right?! ''  
'' Takato all our yummy bread is gone...''  
'' That's why I sealed my bag up tightly. ''  
'' Thanks for the advice. '' Rika says grinning while patting her own back which Alice told her to bind up tighter before they started crawling through the tunnel.  
'' You could have told us that too...'' Kazu says while looking slightly depressed at the floor.  
'' How could you even know that this would happen? ''  
'' It's called survival training honey, you learn this in school normally. I didn't know it would happen I just was prepared for everything. ''  
'' I learned a little survival with Sensei but I didn't think on that...'' Henry says a little down too while looking at the sad rest of food and water that's left in his bag.  
'' At least you now know it for the next time. ''  
'' Now that I remember, you didn't look one bit scared as we fell, why? '' Rika asks suddenly,  
'' I'm not scared of dying and furthermore falling from this height would have killed us instantly as we hit the ground so it wouldn't have been painful. Also I already was bungee Jumping and Skydiving, I lost the fear in falling from somewhere high. ''  
'' Wow...'' Kenta and Katzu say while the others just look slightly amazed how Alice turns from them to look around.  
'' One good side there has to be when you got money right? '' She later asks smirking.  
'' I still can't believe your dad is Jackson Vladim! '' Takato says excited but Alice seems more bored,  
'' It's not that great. '' She says with a dismissing sound on what Kenta looks confused at her while Henry and Rika, Renamon and Terriermon's start to see that her dad isn't theme she likes to speak about all too much.  
'' It must be! I mean this man is the producer from every Digimon card! Aren't you proud? '' Her eyes sharpen a bit on that while she grins cruelly,  
'' I can count off the time I saw him one one hand. I can't be proud on someone who I barely know. Why should I support or like someone who ignored me all my life? '' Now the others get the hint too and look down a little,  
'' Sorry we didn't mean to- ''  
'' No problem. I'm not sad about it, I got used to it so why care? ''  
'' Where should we go now? Calumon could be anywhere...'' Rika says, interrupting the uncomfortable silence that built up.  
'' Why don't we leave the flag here and start walking around? Maybe some Digimon saw the little guy...'' Alice suggest while looking around once more until her eyes settle on Rika.  
'' Hey what's this over there? '' Jeri says after Takato stuck the flag into a small hole between two stones. The others look at the satellite-like stones far away too,  
'' Looks like... Satellites... Maybe even houses. '' Renamon says.  
'' We should go and look, maybe Calumon or at least some Digimon are there. '' Each of them nods slightly on what they starts walking over to them. After about 2 hours walking Katzu, Kenta, Guilmon and even Jeri are completely tired and beaten from the warm.  
'' I can't go any farther...'' Jeri says out of breath. The 2 boys behind her just nod their heads while falling into the comfortable sand.  
'' Hey wait a second...'' Alice says while fishing a binoculars out of her bag to look at the satellites a little closer which are now maybe 20 meters away.  
'' These are just rocks. There's nothing special on them and I can't see any Digimon too. ''  
'' Does that mean we walked all the way for nothing?! '' The boys protest while the others just groan. Alice lowers herself to the ground too to grab a water bottle.  
'' No at last now we know Calumon isn't there just like any other Digimon. '' Handing the water over to Rika it goes around until it gets back almost empty to Alice who hands a fresh one to Henry before throwing one to Kazu and one to Jeri too.  
'' I got a few with me, they got heavy anyway. Also in case we have to separate you at least don't die here from the heat and in case you find a river you can fill them up again. '' She explains on what the others thank her.  
'' You really are prepared aren't you? ''  
'' I was in the Amazon for 2 months to make a survival training, sometimes I was out of water and food but this was when I got creative. I can survive without this too. If I could survive the Amazon a vegetarian without breaking that than the Digiworld is easy. ''  
'' You really are cool you know that? '' Blushing slightly on the compliment from Takato she lowers her head to look into her bag again.  
'' Thank you but I'm not as 'cool' as I maybe seem to be. '' She murmurs before pulling out a paper bag.  
'' Hungry? '' She asks while standing up and opening the bag to reveal bread.  
'' I love you! '' Kenta and Kazu scream while trying to jump onto her but with a few hand grips they land flat on their stomachs.  
'' Personal space guys. '' She says, smiling sweetly but with a dangerous shimmer in her eyes.  
'' Here I still got some rice! '' Jeri says while pulling a Bento out.  
'' And I have a little marmalade and toast. '' Henry says what makes the 2 boys look at each other.  
'' We got some crackers too! '' They hurry back to their bags to pull them out.  
'' And I have some vegetables. '' Rika says. Smiling and laughing they each take themselves something. When each is satisfied they start walking around again until it suddenly gets dark and Meramon starts attacking them. They beat it on what they befriend with it until a bunch of Yagamon suddenly runs towards them.  
'' We need to get up there! '' Henry says on what they all run up to the rocks and climb up. Just Takato and Guilmon stay where they are until Takato finally gets him out his fighting-mode and pushes him with effort up the stone wall. While the others are busy with asking each other if everyone's fine, Alice watches how Meramon attacks them on what he gets beaten and loaded. Completely emotionless she watches the Yagamon disappear again while the others mourn Meramon's death. One after the other they start falling asleep and soon Alice is the only one left awake. Deciding to walk around she stands up and is just about to climb down the hill to walk around a little as a voice behind her disturbs her in doing so,  
'' You got trouble to sleep too? '' Turning around she sees Henry sitting up and looking at her. Her shoulders tense slightly as she gives him a cold glance that shows the disinterest she feels for him,  
'' I never sleep much. About 2 hours every night maybe. ''  
'' That surely can't be good. ''  
'' Maybe it's not but who cares? '' She shrugs her shoulders and turns to get down but Henry's voice behind her stops her,  
'' Where are you going? ''  
'' Exploring. ''  
'' That's too dangerous if you go alone. ''

'' I'm fine on my own! '' She snaps at him over her shoulder but the sudden harsh in his voice causes her to halt,

'' If something happens to you, we're all in fault. ''

'' Listen up boy, you're not my protector, you're not my friend. You're not my babysitter. You are not responsible for me. ''

'' I will not let you go on your own. '' A annoyed sigh and a following snort from her and she nods,  
'' If you want to you can come with me but do me the favor and don't annoy me. '' Nodding he stands up and comes up to her. He's about a head taller than her so she looks up slightly to look into his eyes before climbing down. He follows shortly after and they starts walking around in silence.  
'' What's that about you and your father? '' Henry asks after about 15 minutes of silent walking.  
'' What? ''  
'' You always seem to tense a little when someone speaks about him. Is he really such a bad person? '' Falling silent on that she looks onto the ground.  
'' You don't have to talk about it of course. I mean it's none of my business after all I just thought maybe it would help me understand you a little bit. ''  
'' Understand me? Why would you want that? '' Now true confuse fills her.   
_Why should he want to understand me? No one even tried that for... well my whole life!_  
'' I don't know to be honest. It's just that I... never really met someone like you. You seem so innocent in your way of talking and acting sometimes and then in the same second you change into someone completely different. I can't really understand your way of thinking. ''  
'' I could try to ease your curiosity a little but I don't think it would change anything. Impmon is the only living being that ever understood me. Maybe my uncle could do that too a little but it doesn't matter anymore because he died last year. ''  
'' I'm sorry for that. ''  
'' See that's something I don't understand. Human emotions. Why do you say you're sorry for something you weren't involved with? Why feeling anything like pity for people that you barely know? It was the same with Meramon. He died and you pretended like you already knew him a life time. ''  
'' Like you said, it's human. I guess it's just normal to feel sorry for other people that are in misery. ''  
'' No reason to mourn someone's death you barely knew longer than an hour. ''  
'' Did it left you completely cold to see Meramon die? ''  
'' Yes. I didn't even talk to him so why care? ''  
'' That's really coldhearted...''  
'' Well that's what I am. I never really could understand the sadness people feel when others get hurt they never even heard of before. Irene always started crying when she saw someone dying on TV, everything I feel in that moment in amusement or annoyance. ''  
'' Irene? ''  
'' She's my Nanny and my Housemaid. ''  
'' You got a nanny? ''  
'' Yes. She was already my mothers maiden 3 years before I was born. After my mother died she took her place. ''  
'' I somewhere read that your mother died in a plane accident... I'm- ''  
'' Don't you dare to apologize again! Geez that's a horrible habit you know that? '' Looking at her a long moment he hesitatingly opens his mouth,  
'' Could it be that you're a Sociopath? '' Grinning madly at him she shows her teeth a little,  
'' A Sociopath with the tendency to a Psychopath. That's a difference. '' She says in a tone that could make one believe she's just playing teacher for Henry. Henry looks at her up and down and starts smiling amused. Her eyes got a little bigger what makes her already intense eyes sparkle child-like, her voice is a little bit higher and her mouth is shaped in a small 'O' while her pointing finger is showing upwards.  
'' Something funny? '' Titling her head to the side with the same wide eyes but now with a confused pout and some of her hair in her face makes him laugh while shaking his head.  
'' No...! Nothing. '' Narrowing one eye she stares at him a little longer before turning her attention the the satellite-like columns to which they walked.  
'' Do you think they grow like that or that they got build like that? '' Henry asks while observing them. Lifting her foot a little to grab into the shaft of her boots she pulls out a dagger. Ramming the blade into the Digital stone before grabbing a hold onto a small stone that sticks a little out while putting her foot onto the handle she pushes herself up to get onto it. Turning to Henry she holds her hand out,  
'' Come on. ''  
'' Thanks. How comes the blade didn't break? ''  
'' It's made of a small piece of a meteorite that hit earth while there's boron nitride over it to cover it. That thing is probably the most expensive thing I own. '' She says while leaning down to pull it out before putting it back into her shoe. Looking around on top of the stone they observe every inch closely.  
'' They seem to grow like that... There's no hint that they got build like that. '' Alice says after while,  
'' Amazing, there's so much interesting in this world. I mean just look at the sky for example. It looks similar but it's a lot more interesting. Not to mention our world... It looks so different. ''  
'' But a lot more beautiful if you ask me. '' Nodding they look at their world a little while longer before deciding to go back. Henry is the first one to jump down. While he lands without any problems on his feet and Alice manages the same, she slips out after making the first few steps and almost hits the ground face first if Henry wouldn't catch her in the last second. Trembling slightly on the close body contact Alice's eyes widen.  
'' Are you all right? '' He asks while she stabilizes herself. With a grin she looks at him,  
'' I didn't hit the ground so yeah I'm fine. '' She starts walking again but he looks at her with a little frown,  
'' My pleasure... You know, it would be normal to say 'thank you' now. '' Stopping in her tracks she looks over her shoulder at him to look if he really is serious. Sighing slightly she shrugs her shoulders before smirking with shining eyes,  
'' Thank you, Henry, for keeping my beautiful face like it is. '' For a moment he just stares at her with a little wide eyes and blinking rapidly before he starts laughing loudly while holding his tummy.  
'' Is that a normal reaction too? To laugh when someone says the 'thanks' you were waiting for so badly? '' Laughing even louder on her puppy like look he shakes his head before they slowly fall into silence again. As they are almost back half the way, Alice looks at Henry out of the corner of her eyes, observing every inch from his calm features to his relaxed body posture. Rolling her eyes a little she looks up at the real world with a 'I can't believe this' face.  
'' He's no bad person. He just... isn't capable of taking care of a child let alone show some responsibility. As long as I remember he never really was there. That's one of the reasons I don't feel the emotions other people feel. I never really knew the so called parents-love. After my mother died he avoided me even more so that I basically grew up completely without him. But to be honest I don't really care that much about it. I can't miss someone I don't know. The only thing that really annoys me is that everyone that sees me or hears about my last name abruptly compares me to him and thinks that my life would be a perfect little bubble full of nice cloths and a wonderful house. That's why I don't intedruce myself with my last name. I hate it when people judge over me just because of some asshole I never really met. I'm nothing like him and I sure as hell don't need the money of my father to be happy. I could live without it. Sometimes I wish that he died instead of my mother. '' Her voice lowers a little at the end while getting colder with each word. Henry watches silently how her hands ball to fists in front of her body until her knuckles get white.  
'' People can be cruel. You shouldn't listen to them. Don't feel the need to keep your name as a secret. You should wear it with proud after all, you can decide who you are and what I found out by now, you are an amazing person.'' Looking at him a moment while blinking widely, Alice starts laughing. Henry's eyes widen a little as he sees her doing so. After all she never smiled in front of them, just grinned. It suits her. A few seconds later the laughter dies down but the smile stays on her lips. When they arrive back at their resting place, she nudges his shoulder slightly with hers while her smile changes into a threatening and dangerous glare,  
'' If you tell anybody about what I told you I'll cut out your tongue. '' Her smile returns amused as he swallows hard,  
'' Good-Night. '' Going back next to Rika she lies down while closing her eyes. Henry stares at her for another moment bewildered before going back to sleep too. As soon as his Tamer's eyes are closed Terriermon opens his a little bit to grin before going back to sleep too.  
On the next day they make a stone-heap where they put a picture of Meramon to 'bury' him. Alice watches the whole happening with an emotionless stare, still not able to feel the pity they feel. After that they just keep on walking around until a strange sound interrupts their conversation. Turning around they see a gigantic light column coming in high speed towards them!  
'' What's that?! '' Alice just wants to take a closer look at it as Henry suddenly grabs her on her wrist to pull her away from the thing while screaming at the others over his shoulder,  
'' I don't know but we should run! '' Except Kazu and Kenta everyone starts running away until Alice realizes that they're just running straight in front of it instead of changing the direction to the side.  
'' Rika! '' She calls to get her attention while running towards them. If they get hit from it and send somewhere alone they wouldn't survive for long.  
'' These idiots! Renamon hurry! '' Renamon grabs her partner to run over to Alice, Kenta and Kazu where Alice tries to get them to run to the side but it's too late and the next thing they know is how they get teleported to another place until they find themselves falling down once more. When they wake up again their bodies ache from the hit onto the not so comfortable ground. Renamon is the first one to wake up and shake Rika to find out if her partner is all right. Rika goes over to Alice to wake her too who rubs her head,  
'' Where are we? ''  
'' No idea we got hit by this light column. '' Looking up their eyes widen as they see the real world suddenly so far away.  
'' Rika look. '' Renamon points to the place around them where all the rocks are full with holes while the trees are strangely pointed to one side and have not one leaf on them.  
'' What might have happened here? '' Renamon asks while Alice walks over to a tree and pulls out her pocket knife to stab into it.  
'' It seems to be almost dead, there's no water underneath the bark and no syrup. ''  
'' It's somehow scary here... I want to leave. '' At the sound of someone snoring they turn toward the 2 boys who lie sleeping on the ground. Alice and Rika feels a string of anger fill them on the sight of these two useless idiots!  
'' They're completely useless! Lying around here and sleeping! How about a little more responsibility you dorks! I know exactly why I was against taking you here! ''  
'' Rika...'' Renamon tries to calm her but Alice goes past her to walk up to Rika, her features just as angry,  
'' She's right! Instead of just following the others they run straight in front of this damn thing and even after I told them to turn left they just ignored me! How much brain does it need to simply change the direction?! '' Alice says just as aggressive while walking up next to Rika who kicks Katzu to wake him up,  
'' _Wake up!_ '' They both scream while Kazu flies right onto Kenta through what a kiss between them wakes them up fully. Crawling up to the two girls they look around helplessly,  
'' Where are we here? ''  
'' We can't use you here! ''  
'' How can two people be so immense stupid to just walk straight in front of a threat instead of simply turning left or right! ''  
'' Just go back home we don't need two idiots like you here! ''  
'' What are you thinking talking to us like that! And how should we come back home?! ''  
'' Yeah! '' Kenta supports,  
'' Don't pretend like you're in command here that's not the case! ''  
'' Really now, stop it! ''  
'' Without you this wouldn't even have happened! '' Alice says annoyed while crossing her arms.  
'' Anyway you two are really cute when you're angry! '' Kazu suddenly says but Rika and Alice still are stubborn,  
'' They scream at us and now you compliment them, what's wrong with you Katzu? ''  
'' In your position I would be a little more careful Kenta. ''  
'' Huh? Why? '' While the two boys start arguing with each other Rika and Alice sigh,  
'' Why did they come too exactly...? '' Rika asks on what Alice shakes her head,  
'' I have no idea... But I start regretting that I ran after them...''  
'' Don't talk about us like we're not there! ''  
'' They may be not as intelligent as you are- '' Renamon begins but gets interrupted from a shocked scream from the boys,  
'' What I wanted to say is that you have to work as a team. ''  
'' Fine we team up with Alice and leave them here. '' Rika says.  
'' You know what I mean Rika. ''  
'' Fine...'' A sudden hard breeze makes them almost flies away until they run behind a rock. All kind of trash flies around until it hits the rocks through what the holes get into them.  
'' If it's always so stormy it's no wonder that the trees all point into one direction and that they have no leaf! ''  
'' And there we got the explanation why there are holes in the walls! ''  
'' But what are the covers for?! '' Rika asks over the loud wind,  
'' Maybe to measure the force of the storm! '' Alice says.  
'' Instead of pretending oh so intelligent we should go seek a hideout! ''  
'' We should go into one of the houses! '' Alice says and starts running towards one. On their way another hard storm hits them and the two boys fly through the air until they hit the door of their soon-to-be hideout and fly inside. Rika, Renamon and Alice run after them and close the door before turning around to be met by two other Digimon.  
'' Gigimon and Babamon. Level Mega. Married couple. ''  
'' What are you doing here? Anyway put that piece of wood in front of the door to seal it up, come on hurry up. '' While the others do as they got told, Alice steps in front of them,  
'' We got separated from our team by a light column and searched a hideout from the storm, I'm sorry that we invaded your house like that. '' Bowing slightly she smiles at them,  
'' Does that mean you're humans? ''  
'' Yes. ''  
'' Did you hear that Gigimon? We got guests and they're human too! '' After a little talking they get invited to stay at their house until the storm is over. Thankful they accept. On the next day after they got Kenta and Kazu back they build up a dragon to use the storm to get back up. When they're back up they decide to walk around until they reach a strange looking area where they meet Clockmon and Paburumon get attacked from Megadramon after Rika repaired a small clock.  
'' Wow what an amazing Digimon...'' Alice says, admiring the strong Ultimate-Level while Renamon Digivolves to Kyuubimon and attacks Megadramon but he's too strong for her. Suddenly CyberDramon appears together with a Tamer who calls himself Ryo and is obviously the best Digimon-Cards-player that ever took place at a challenge but Rika doesn't like him one bit from the beginning. As the darkness comes back they sit each around a fire, Ryo observing Alice who hasn't said a word since he saw her,  
'' By the way, what's your name? '' He asks, smiling friendly at her but Alice looks blankly at the Tamer who seems to be in her age. Opening her mouth to say her typical 'My name is Alice' she stops a moment...

_' Don't feel the need to keep your name as a secret. You should wear it with proud after all, you can decide who you are and what I found out by now, you are an amazing person. '_

'' Alice. Alice Vladim. '' She says finally but a little slow.  
'' Vladim? The Vladim? Then I know you. I think I saw you at the convention once could that be? ''  
'' Maybe. I was there just once. Too many idiotic people for my liking. ''  
'' If your father is the producer of these conventions and the Digimon Cards you must be skilled too. '' Shrugging her shoulder Alice stares into the fire. Suddenly her eyes sharpen and she almost glares at Ryo,  
'' You said you're here already for 10 months, do you know where to main position of the Devas is? ''  
'' Devas? What are these? ''  
'' They're servants of the gods. ''  
'' Well every god has his own Territory. It depends on which god you exactly mean. ''  
'' I think it's a red one. I know that it has something to do with lava and it may look like a bird. ''  
'' I think you're talking about Zhuqiaomon. His territory is hard to reach there are always Ultimate-Level Digimon protecting each entrance. Maybe these are your Devas? ''  
'' How do I get there? ''  
'' I suggest you don't- ''  
'' I don't care what you're suggesting, I need to get there. Either you tell me or I find the way alone! '' Taken aback from the sudden outburst from the until now so silent girl he frowns a little but explains it anyway.  
'' Do you search something or why do you want to go there? ''  
'' I need to find someone and I'm pretty sure that he's a Deva from this Zhuqiaomon now. ''  
'' What Impmon is a Deva now? '' Rika interferes on what Alice turn to her slightly,  
'' At least Makuramon said so. It would make sense...''  
'' Impmon? To have a Impmon as partner is even harder than CyberDramon here. Aren't they evil Digimon that hate the humans and make pranks whenever they can? I never heard that an Impmon would be close to a human willingly let alone be the partner of one. ''  
'' Well he was my partner! You got a problem with that? ''  
'' It wasn't meant like an attack I'm sorry- ''  
'' Quit this sweet behavior already! I could throw up when I just see you acting like that! '' Rika interrupts.  
'' Why are you so attacking? I haven't done anything to anger you. '' Ryo says calmly while Kazu stands up.  
'' I can tell you why Rika's so angry. Ryo got on the 1st place on the Digimon convention and Rika just got the 2nd place. ''  
'' Kazu...'' Kenta warns but he goes on,  
'' Rika's called the Digimon Queen but just after Ryo didn't take place anymore now she's jealous. ''  
'' You're being very incautious Kazu, I'm not worse than him. ''  
'' Obviously you are! ''  
'' Okay listen before you try to play the almighty you should learn to play with the cards yourself! I don't have to sit here and listen to the insults of an idiot that never even won a game himself! ''  
'' Digimon Queen? Did we play against each other once? ''  
'' I can't remember ever doing so! Renamon, we go! '' Standing up her and Renamon leave but Rika stops a moment to look at Alice who stares after her,  
'' Are you coming with us Alice? '' Shrugging her shoulders she stand up too,  
'' Sure why not. '' Making a small salute towards the 3 boys Alice, Renamon and Rika leave their eyesight.  
'' Could it be that you like him? '' Alice asks, breaking the silence after almost 20 minutes.  
'' What the hell are you talking about? ''  
'' Ryo. I think you like him. ''  
'' How can you ask such a stupid question, I could kill that guy he disgusts me! ''  
'' Of course he does...'' She says, smirking a little. Huffing, Rika crosses her arms.  
'' I don't even know how you can think about something like this. ''  
'' We're much alike Rika. And if I would feel attracted towards a guy I would probably react the same way just because I don't know how to react otherwise. '' Blushing slightly on Alice's smirk Rika turns her head away just to be met with a small smirk on Renamon's face.  
Sometime later they reach a small forest where they stop as small creatures surround them,  
'' What the hell are these annoying things? ''  
'' They're the proof that not only Digimon live in this place. '' Renamon says while Alice looks around in the beautiful forest.  
'' We should make a break. ''  
'' I can look that I find something to eat. ''  
'' Just don't come back with these disgusting mushrooms again! '' Renamon glares a little at Rika before disappearing.  
'' You can be happy she's searching food at all. If I would be her after such a comment I would seek out the most disgusting looking mushrooms I can find. '' Alice says while eying Rika before they both sit down.  
'' You didn't like them too, admit it. ''  
'' I told you they're not completely good but you didn't listen and ate them. '' Pouting slightly Rika looks away.  
'' Where is Renamon? I hope she knows where water is too, I'm thirsty. '' She asks after a while.  
'' Yes and when we find a river we can refill the bottle again. '' Suddenly the white creatures surround them again and pull Rika and Alice up to their feet while dragging them along. Their touch tickles a little what makes them both smile,  
'' Where are they taking us? '' Rika asks on what Alice shrugs her shoulders.  
'' Wow... That's beautiful...'' Rika breaths while looking around. They arrived at a River with many trees around them. Alice and Rika both drink a sip before Alice refills the bottle and puts it back into her bag. Just as her bag is tied up again and back on her back, a loud noise makes them look up while the white creatures suddenly hurry away. Alice looks closely towards the direction where the noise comes from, somehow this noise triggers something in her mind but she can't remember what... Suddenly her eyes widen slightly,  
'' Rika run it's a wave! '' Both stand up as they see the gigantic wave coming towards them but before they have the chance to run, it hits them and they get flown away. Holding Rika over water Alice looks around until someone throws a tow over to them. Grabbing onto it the 2 girls pull themselves out of the water.  
'' Thank you Renamon.. I thought- '' Interrupting herself Rika starts grinning widely as she isn't met with Renamon but with Calumon.  
'' Hey Rika it's me are you all right? And who is the pretty girl next to you? ''  
'' Calumon do you know that we were looking for you everywhere? ''  
'' I did the same...! I'm so happy that I found you! ''  
'' Awww aren't you a cute little guy... My name's Alice. '' Alice says while looking at Calumon who she now observes for the first time.  
'' Oh I saw you once after I followed Impmon... He watched you, I thought he was playing hide and seek but as I wanted to join he grabbed me and went away. '' Calumon says with his ears wide on the memory,  
'' Have you seen Impmon? I'm looking for him you know...''  
'' No I haven't... I'm sure he would have played with me otherwise... I miss him... He was always so nice...'' The cute little guy now looks down a little sad while his ears get smaller.  
'' Rika watch out! '' Renamon's voice makes them look up to see her running in front of another gigantic wave. She grabs the 2 girls and Calumon and the next moment they get shoot into the air.  
'' Renamon! ''

**EVOLUTION**

_Renamon Digivolve to......... Kyuubimon!_

They both get onto her back through what they land softly on the ground.  
'' Thank you for saving us Kyuubimon... Where are we? ''  
'' I think we're back at the place where we lost the others. ''  
'' So here is something like the main place then... I go and look that I get to Zhuqiaomon's territory. I need to find Impmon. Greet the others from me. ''  
'' You don't want to come with us? But it's too dangerous to walk around alone without a partner! ''  
'' I will go Rika. I need to find him. I got my phone with me, as soon as it works again I'm going to contact you. ''  
'' Fine... Take care of yourself...''  
'' I will. Bye. '' Nodding at Renamon she turns around while waving them for a moment.  
 _I will find you Impmon... I need to talk to this Zhuqiaomon... I hope he can tell me where to find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this small little fic by now. I would really love you for a small Review even if it's just a 'good story'. It would kee my motivation up :D


	4. The Monster Deep Inside Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and the others finally cross paths with Beelzemon but what happens there, no one will ever be able to forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really love some feedback if you like the story so please leave a comment before you leave yes? x3

**Chapter IV : The Monster Deep Inside Of Me**

With their eyes following Alice, Rika, Kyuubimon and Calumon exchange a small glance,

'' Why is she looking for Impmon? ''

'' Impmon was her partner once. She wants to find him so they maybe can sort out their differences. ''

'' What are differences? ''

'' If you have a fight with someone you fight because you have other options. These are differences. ''

'' Oh...''

'' Do you think she'll manage to get through? '' Rika asks at Kyuubimon who still looks to the point where Alice disappeared.

'' I don't know but I hope so. She may be the only person that can help Impmon '' They turn around slowly to got back to the flag. As they arrive there they find the others who all hug Calumon with happy eyes until Henry looks around,

'' Where's Alice? ''

'' She went to the territory of Zhuqiaomon, that's one of the gods. Obviously Impmon became a Deva...'' Rika says on what the others gasp.

'' He what?! You can't be serious! ''

'' At least that's what Alice said. ''

'' But it's far too dangerous to walk around alone! She's completely helpless against other Digimon's attacks! '' Takato screams. Rika's eyes lower to the ground,

'' What was I supposed to do? ...I couldn't stop her. ''

A little while later they all rest on some stones until the sound of a motorcycle interrupts their peace. A tall Digimon on it comes down and looks at them with a dangerous smirk,

'' That's the motorcycle Digimon, I guess he wants to fight! '' Terriermon says while looking at it.

'' I can't read its Data! '' Henry says while the mysterious Digimon just looks t them with the same expression. Slowly Kyuubimon walks towards it to have a better look. As her eyes fall onto a red cloth which is bound around its arm her eyes widen shocked!

'' Oh no... You... You're Impmon! So you finally Digivolved...''

'' What?! '' They all scream while the Digimon chuckles cruelly.

'' Impmon? That's dead! I'm Beelzemon now remember that! ''

'' You know what?! I'll... kill you all! '' Beelzemon says while pointing a gun at Kyuubimon's head. Rika first wants to scream at him that Alice's out looking for him but after that statement she stops.

_Alice is all alone... If he wants to kill us he maybe tries to attack her too... She wouldn't stand a chance..._

When a storm comes up Kyuubimon Digivolves to Taomon but Beelzemon spats at them that he'll come back for them later before driving up the wall.

'' You stupid unworthy humans! '' A dog-like Digimon suddenly barks at them, the storm doesn't seem to do anything to him.

'' Who is that?! ''

'' Katuramon. Animal-Digimon. Level Ultra. It's a Deva! '' He growls loudly on what Taomon's couple she build around them to protect them from the storm breaks and the Tamers fly around in the air. Taomon build up a new shield but Henry, Terriermon and Takato fly into a light column and disappear while Katuramon grabs Calumon and disappears.

* * *

 

Alice is just about 2 hours away from the place where she separated from Rika and Kyuubimon as a sudden hard storm hits her. Without being able to do much she flies right into a light column and wakes up at a bright beautiful looking place. All around her are different kinds of toys while on a field lie Digimon Eggs in all colors.

'' Where the...- ''

'' Who are you! '' Jumping slightly Alice turns towards a small Hamster-like Digimon with a red body and blue hair.

'' My name's Alice... I- ''

'' Are you here to hurt the babies! '' The little guy says aggressive while there are lightnings around his body. Titling her head confused Alice shakes her head,

'' Babies? What babies? ''

'' Don't play dumb! The Babies that are here! I'm here to protect them and strangers aren't allowed here! Leave! ''

'' Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone...'' Going down onto her knees to be on the same height with the strange Digimon she holds her hands up a little,

'' I got hit by a light column... I lost track, could you tell me where I am? ''

'' You're at the Primary Village. This is a care center and a hospital for Digimon. I take care of the eggs and of the babies that live here. My name's Elecmon. '' Smiling warmly Alice bows her head slightly,

'' Nice to meet you Elecmon. My name is Alice. ''

'' Are you a human?! '' He asks after his eyes roam her a little longer,

'' Yeah...''

'' What are you doing here? ''

'' I'm looking for my partner, Impmon. … Well he's not my partner any longer but... I had the feeling something happened to him so I came here. I separated from the Team I came with and went looking for him but then I got hit by the light column. ''

'' You are- uhm... were a Tamer? ''

'' Yes. ''

'' And why aren't you anymore? ''

'' That's... a long story I don't really like talking about. Could you tell me how I get to Zhuqiaomon's territory? ''

'' What do you want from one of the gods? ''

'' I believe Impmon became a Deva, a servant from this Zhuqiaomon and I want to ask him where Impmon is. ''

'' Your former partner is a Deva?! Then you got no chance. The Deva despise humans and Zhuqiaomon hates them even more. He'll kill you when you come close to him. ''

'' I need to get there... At least I need to try... Please tell me how I get there...'' Looking at the pleading look of the human in front of him he sighs and explains her where to go.

'' Thank you! '' She hurries to her feet and bows,

'' Thank you so much! Good-Bye! ''

'' Hey! Be careful not every Digimon is as friendly as I am! ''

'' I'm sure I manage that, bye! '' Running off but before she left Elecmon's eyesight, the night comes and Alice stops. Walking back with her head lowered she stops in front of Elecmon.

'' May I spent the night here...? ''

'' Of course. If you're lucky you see one of the eggs hatch in a few minutes. '' Smiling widely on that she nods,

'' Awesome! '' And Elecmon's right. Not even 10 minutes later Alice and Elecmon rush to one of the cribs where a Baby is just hatching. When the Egg breaks open two bright yellow eyes stare up at Alice what makes her heart melt a little. The small thing is barely bigger than the egg and his fluffy fur is completely black.

'' How cute...'' She breaths while watching the baby blinking.

'' You can take him out and feed him. Here...'' Elecmon hands Alice a bottle with what seems a little like milk before carefully taking the baby from the crib. Alice's heart starts to speed up with fear.

'' I-I don't think... that's a good idea...'' She stutters,

'' Why not? It's not hard. ''

'' N-no... I-I'm...''

I'm too dangerous to be trusted with a baby... I don't want to hurt it...

'' You're? ''

'' I'm not... a person you should trust with a baby...''

'' Why not? ''

'' I could... I could crush it or... or hurt is accidentally... or not accidentally...''

'' What do you mean? ''

'' I'm... You know... humans can be... mentally ill... I'm too dangerous to be trusted with a baby...'' Biting her lips a little she hands the bottle back to Elecmon who observes her slightly shuddering body.

'' I think you aren't dangerous at all. '' He says smiling and without paying attention to her stuttered refuses, he puts the baby in her arms and laughs a few seconds later on the insecure look she makes while starring with wide eyes at the baby who stares with just as wide eyes back up at her. A blush takes place on her face while she looks at the small fragile creature in her arms, scared of hurting it.

'' What now...? '' She stutters but doesn't take her eyes away from the baby in fear she could do something wrong when she doesn't look at it the whole time.

'' Now you put the bottle to his mouth and wait. '' Doing as she's said she watches the baby drink while making cute sounds.

'' You know I never saw a female so insecure with a baby. ''

'' Yeah the mother-instinct run away from me...'' Elecmon laughs loudly as Alice jumps as the baby gives a small burp and looks at it with wide-scared eyes,

'' Did I do something wrong?! '' She asks screeching as she feels panic fill her,

'' No that's completely normal. You never saw a baby? ''

'' Of course I did I just... never came close to them...''

'' Well therefore you do it pretty good. '' Smiling slightly she looks back down at the baby to see that it has fallen asleep in her arms. A sudden warmth surrounds her heart on that...

On the next morning she says goodbye to Elecmon and makes herself on the way to Zhuqiaomon's territory again. Sometimes she reaches a dark, dead looking area where she hears voices singing. Walking closer to them she sees a bunch of Bakemon flying around a fire while singing creepily. She wants to step back and sneak away because she remembers that they're evil Digimon but she accidentally steps on to a leaf and the next thing she knows is that she's running through the dead looking forest on the run from 5 Bakemon following her. Her heart speeds up as she feels herself reaching her limit. Soon her body won't be able to run. And of course she slips out and hits the ground where she hurts her knees an palms. If she were in the human world she would be bleeding now.

_I hate this area! I'm wet, I'm hurt and I'm being chased by idiots!_

'' LEAVE ME ALONE! '' She screams while standing back up and glaring the best death-glare she has and for a moment they stop in their tracks. Moving back a little they look at her before growling loudly and shooting towards her again. With a startled scream she turns and starts running again until she sees the end of the forest at some point and the Bakemon suddenly stop following her. She stops running and turns around as she hears the flying away.

'' Huh... why did they... stop following me...? '' She asks herself while sitting down on the ground to gain back her breath and stop the headache in her head she got from the long and fast run. She stops dead in her tracks as she hears a scattering growl over her head...

'' That... didn't sound good...'' Looking up slowly she's met by a gigantic spider she identifies as Dokugumon. Silence surrounds them as they stare at each other for what seems like and eternity.

'' Oh damn...'' In that moment Alice jumps up and starts running once more closely followed from the Spider-Digimon who shoots from time to time her net at her.

'' _I hate this damn place!_ ''

* * *

 

Alice doesn't exactly know when she got out of the forest but as soon as she stepped into the light Dokugumon stopped following her what left her lying on the ground once more. This time she ended up in a desert too but... this one is different... She can smell the sea somewhere. Following the scent she arrives sometimes at a sea where she stops to decipher her place...

'' Okay I just hope this is the sea Elecmon was talking about otherwise I'm going to drown myself in there...! '' Looking around the sees some skyline-high rocks.

'' Elecmon said I have to go up there... Well then better get started...! '' Grabbing a hold onto the wall she starts climbing up and just as she's about 4 meters over the ground, the stone she has her left foot on breaks and she falls down where she hits the ground hard and with a pained scream.

'' You gotta be kidding me! Come one what's coming next?! A Gigantic Sea-monster?! '' She screams while throwing a stone into the sea. Turning around once more she starts climbing up once more before stopping dead in her tracks as a dump sound coming from the sea catches her attention. Turning her head a little she looks at the deep blue water with an unwell feeling in her gut.

'' You can't be serious...'' She murmurs while Seadramon lifts out from the water and looks around. As it spots her it starts growling loudly while shooting towards her. Screaming she starts climbing up faster, begging that this time she won't fall down while avoiding the attacks of Seadramon. As she finally grabs the edge to the top of the wall she almost pulls her hand back again on the sudden coldness. Her hand seems to start freezing but she pulls herself up anyway, hoping that Seadramon won't follow her here but of course she isn't that lucky. Seadramon comes up the edge and just wants to shoot down at her once more as-

'' Subzero Ice Punch! '' Seadramon freezes suddenly completely and falls back down where it shatters on the ground. Looking behind her she sees Frigimon loading Seadramon's Data before smiling friendly at her,

'' Are you all right? ''

'' Y-yeah... Thanks for saving me...'' She says while standing up.

'' You're a human right? What are you doing here? ''

'' Yes I am. I'm searching my former partner, Impmon. I need to get to Zhuqiaomon's territory to find him, can you tell me where I have to go? ''

'' Yes you have to go there for a long time. '' Frigimon says while pointing left them where more Ice is.

'' Thank you. ''

'' I can get you until the end of this area. It's faster and less dangerous. ''

'' That would be great! Thank you! '' The big Bear-like Digimon lift her from the floor and puts her onto his shoulder before suddenly speeding up like crazy and sliding along the ice. Therefore that he's a walking snowball he doesn't feel that cold just a little. When they reach the end of the area and Alice finds herself once more in a area full with stones she thanks him and leaves. These stones look similar to the ones from the first desert she was in but they're strangely purple while the floor is red just like the sky above it. Climbing above one of them she looks around,

'' _IMPMON! WHERE ARE YOU!_ ''

_So this is Zhuqiaomon's area... I hope I can find Impmon here... But... what will I do when I find him...?_

Stopping a moment she looks up at the red sky, a sudden wave of insecurity hits her.

_I have no idea... How can I walk all this way here and never think about what to do or say once I found him? I think I'll... try to apologize and get him back... Yeah... that's good..._

Slowly she comes closer to a place that's surrounded by rocks in all heights and shapes. As she hears Takato's voice screaming she stops,

'' GUILMON! ''

_Huh? Isn't Guilmon with him? Does that mean they got hit by a lighting column themselves? What are they still doing here? I thought they wanted to go back home after they found Calumon? Did Rika miss them?_

Her thoughts stop as she hears a little girl crying. Running a little closer she hides behind a stone that's a little taller than her. Looking past it slightly she sees Rapidmon lying a few meters away from her, looking like he jut got beaten up. A little farther Henry hugs the crying little girl who seems to be his sister while a Digimon stands close to them that looks similar like Terriermon. Takato stands in front of them, glaring at a human-looking Digimon which is dressed in black biker clothes. It has a Rat-like tail and points tow pistols at Takato's hand. The blond hair looks out under his helmet like mask like spikes while he grins sadistic, showing two razor sharp teeth. Alice doesn't know why exactly but she somehow has the feeling she knows who this Digimon is...

_Impossible... I never saw such a Digimon before, not even on a Card... Somehow it gives me creeps... His eyes seem so blank..._

'' Rapidmon are you all right?! '' Henry calls over to Rapidmon who looks up slightly,

'' Henry that guy is incredibly strong! ''

'' Of course I am strong and I tell you something, I'll get even stronger soon until I'm the strongest Digimon in the world! Weak losers like you aren't a match for me I'm far better than you ever will be! ''

This voice... I know this voice... Who the...- No... He isn't... That can't be...-

'' I don't understand this Beelzemon! You were Impmon once right?! - '' Alice's eyes widen as her body begins to tremble with fear and a sudden wave of sadness

_This... this Digimon... is Impmon...? That... can't be... He wouldn't... he never could..._

_' Impmon... Please don't kill other Digimon ever again...'_

_' Why not? '_

_' Just... promise me...'_

_' I promise Alice, I won't kill again. '_

'' We went camping together and you played with us in the park, what about that? What happened? ''

'' Impmon... That's dead forever you hear me! '' Just as Alice wants to scream at Beelzemon to stop this madness a light column appears and the others stand in front of them.

'' What happened Takato?! '' Rika asks while coming down from Kyuubimon.

'' Oh Takato I missed you so much...'' Growlmon walks towards his Tamer who runs to him too until stopping suddenly,

'' What's the matter Takato...? ''

What's wrong with him? He needs to focus damn it!

'' Beelzemon you still have a chance- ''

'' Oh stop it! You talk way too much ya know that?! Well in a second you gonna be history! '' Shooting at Kyuubimon who just manages to jump aside, Gardromon steps forwards,

'' That's uncalled for! Guardian barrage! ''

'' You want trouble, you get it! '' Driving towards the metal Digimon Growlmon starts to attack him but Beelzemon simply dodges it until Kyuubimon jumps towards him, pushing him off the motorcycle through what she gets hurt badly while Beelzemon simply stands up again. Rika tries to make her Digivolve but Kyuubimon attacks again but it's useless. Beelzemon's too strong for her. Whetting his claws he walks towards her as Growlmon goes between it.

'' All right that's it! I don't care who he used to be! Take. Him. Down! '' Looking shocked at the otherwise so happy Takato, Alice's eyes widen with every second a little more as she sees Beelzemon simply kicking Growlmon away,

'' So much for friendship huh pineapple head, don't worry I'll deal with you later...! Right after I whipped out that annoying fox! You always made fun of me but that's over now! Any last words?! ''

'' Impmon... please...! ''

'' Shut up! '' Lifting his claws a little Rika begs Kyuubimon to Digivolve but she can't. She's too weak... Alice's heart speed up in her chest, she feels like crying as a panic attack takers her over while watching her former partner preparing to kill the Digimon that seemed to care the most for him...

_Why... why are you doing this Impmon... What made you do this... Is all of this my fault...? Oh please don't... Please stop this... Please Impmon... You're no monster, stop this..._

'' Please...'' A lonely tear slides down her cheek as she watches how Beelzemon strikes but his claws never reach Kyuubimon's body. Leomon grabbed his arm and before Beelzemon can say anything Leomon punches him hard in the face.

'' I don't know who you are or what your story is but for me you seem like a puppet without an own will. ''

'' You don't know anything! ''

'' To have power doesn't mean you're strong. You know, I know that better than anyone. Do what you want but I will not let you hurt these children, they're innocent! ''

'' I said SHUT UP! '' And the next thing Alice feels is like someone ripped out her heart whole. To see Impmon, her Impmon, acting like this already was too much for her but this...

The children around them starts screaming and crying as they see Beelzemon pushing his claw through Leomon's stomach. Leomon falls back while Kyuubimon tries to attack Beelzemon but he just kicks her away.

'' Why... why don't you see the truth...? ''

'' This is what happens when you try to stop me! I'll keep loading Data until no one can stop me! No one, you hear me! '' That's when Alice completely loses every sense and every feeling in her body. Falling to her knees she looks wide eyed but with a emotionless expression at Beelzemon. Nothing inside her seems to function anymore, she feels completely numb until every single emotion suddenly crashes right onto her like a wave hitting her in a stormy night. Her mind's going crazy, screaming at her but it seems that it comes closer and leaves then again. Again and again it comes closer before leaving her. The last time she felt like this was after Impmon left but this... this is pure terror...! It's eating her alive! The pain and the fear...! A strange pressure comes onto her ears while the voice gets louder and clearer until she can understand what she's thinking...

_wHY! Why! WHY! whY! HE KilleD HIM! he KILleD LeomON! HE kilLED LEOmoN! BeelZEmON KilLED LEomON! ImpMOn KIllEd LEomON! mURderEe! hE KilLEd! imPmON KilLeD! WhY! wHy! wHat HAppENeD To HiM! WhY Did HE do ThaT!_

Her mind screams at her to move, to stop Beelzemon before it's too late and he's completely lost but Alice can't move. Tears fill her eyes as the sadness reaches her fogged mind and the only thing she can do besides crying is watching what happens next. Everything that happens in front of her just barely reaches her. Takato screams, Growlmon Digivolves, Takato orders him to Digivolve into Mega as WarGrowlmon is still too weak and Megidramon attacks Beelzemon until he has him gripped tightly with his tail and beneath him on the floor, his spit dripping down onto Beelzemon which seems to hurt him. The earth is moving. Everything is trembling.

_Beelzemon killed him... It's too late. I'm too late. I failed him again. I couldn't prevent him from this. I failed him. I lost Impmon. I lost him again and this time completely. I let him become this. I should have been there for him. I should have stopped him. I should have tried to understand him but I never did. I let him become this. It's my fault. My fault. All my fault. Just my fault. My fault._

She first is able to react again as Beelzemon not only loads Makuramon but Rapidmon's and Taomon's Data too and is now beating up Megidramon who falls back and stays down. Only now she sees that the danger symbol on his chest is blinking rapidly non-stop. Beelzemon by now claws into the floor while screaming. The new power Beelzemon has makes his aura become terrifying!

_It's too much... the new power is too much... He can't take much more... Stop it... Beelzemon please stop it..._

'' Beelzemon...'' While whispering his name softly new tears spill over as she watches her former partner being in pain from all the power he has now. In that moment she wished she had the power to end all of this, to end Beelzemon, to end the others. To just end everything including her life. It's too much. She can't take that anymore. She isn't strong enough for this. She tries to move, to stand up and run up to him so that she at least can try to stop him but her legs won't move. And now matter how much she begs and cries in her mind she can't make them move. She's glued to the floor, determined to watch how Beelzemon walks up to the others in the attempt to kill them but stops to turn his attention to Takato and Megidramon. Takato crying at his partner's side, apologizing and begging him to forgive him.

'' Say good-Bye! ''

'' Takato get out of there! ''

'' Hurry up, get away! '' The others start screaming, begging him to leave Megidramon's side. Just as the bullets Beelzemon shot at them are about to hit them, Megidramon transforms back to Guilmon but Megidramon's tail pushes the bullets away.

'' Takato let us fight together! ''

'' Fight together...? But how...- Yes! Of course we'll! We always did right?! '' A white light appears while Takato and Guilmon suddenly are surrounded from a bright white DigiEgg. When it disappears again, a noble looking Digimon took their place.

'' Huh? What the hell is going on here?! '' Beelzemon asks while taking a fighting position towards the noble Digimon.

'' Beelzemon, you sold your soul to the Devil and became a Deva also you killed and load Leomon. I can't forgive you that. ''

'' Oh so you can't forgive me?! How sad! We'll talk about that again after the fight, if you're then able to talk at all that means! '' Attacking each other Beelzemon tries to cut him apart but Gallantmon dodges it with his lance.

'' Gallantmon. Exalted knight Digimon. Technique Shield of justice. Amazing! '' Henry reads out his Data but Alice barely hears anything of it. All she sees is Beelzemon and Gallantmon fighting. Her face shows the pain she feels while her eyes are red and puffy from the crying and her lower lip is swollen and bruised from the hard biting. She almost feels every hit Beelzemon gets...

_But that's impossible... We're no partner... We'll never be again... He's not Impmon... not my friend... He's Beelzemon, a Deva, a Demon... in his eyes is coldness and hatred... I never saw eyes like these... and to be honest I never wanted to see them... I should have known that it ends like that... I always manage to hurt the people around me so that they leave and hate me later... I'm the monster not him... He just became like this because I failed him... I never wanted this to happen... Please... If any kind of god exists... let me die right here... right now... turn the time back and allow Yaamon to be found by someone who can deal with this... Someone who supports him with everything... Someone better than me... Someone better... Anyone..._

Balling her hands to fists she hits the ground while suppressing the urge to scream and cry... Beelzemon can't see her... She can't allow herself to be seen by him...

_If he sees me now and stops moving while Gallantmon attacks him, he could die... I would never forgive myself if he dies because of me... Why couldn't I protect him? How did this happen...? I was terribly wrong... I thought that I could just prevent him from fighting and then we would be together without living in pain... but that's not possible..._

_' I'm scared Impmon... I'm scared that if I allow myself to be happy just for... one tiny little moment that... then the world crashes down onto me...'_

_' Hey ya got me...! Nothin' bad will happen as long as I'm with ya! '_

_' How can you be so sure...? '_

_' I don't know... I just... know it! Trust me! '_

_' I trust you...'_

Looking up again she sees the two Digimon still fighting. By now the area around them is burning... She doesn't notice the warmth of the fire... She can't feel anything...

Her thoughts stop as Beelzemon gets hit on full level by Gallantmon's Shield of Justice and falls to his knees where Gallantmon puts his lance onto his shoulder...

'' It's over! ''

_Move...! Move aside..! Beelzemon run! Run away! Hurry! Beelzemon! Damn I need to stop them! I can't let him die!_

'' Is that it? Am I beaten? What are you waiting for then huh? Do it already, I'm ready...'' His head hangs loosely on his shoulders while Gallantmon aims to bore his lance through Beelzemon,

_No... please Beelzemon... Run... Hurry up... I need to move..._

Alice tries to move her body but it won't work... Nothing seems to move inside her... She tries under tears and gasps to stand up but her legs are numb...

'' You killed Leomon and attacked us, you don't deserve pity! You signed your death yourself Beelzemon, die! Go to hell where you belong! ''

_NO! DAMN BEELZEMON RUN AWAY! PLEASE! STOP THIS! I NEED TO HELP HIM! PLEASE BODY MOVE! DO SOMETHING DAMN IT! ANYTHING JUST HELP HIM! PLEASE BEELZEMON! DON'T DIE! DON'T! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER! PLEASE RUN AWAY YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!_

'' Takato _STOP_! '' Alice stops dead as she hears not her own voice but Jeri's screaming at Takato to stop. The lance misses Beelzemon and gets stuck in the ground next to him.

'' Jeri... I don't know Jeri... Why...- ''

'' We already lost Leomon...! I got enough of this I beg you Takato, stop this useless fighting. I have enough of this I don't want to see someone die in front of me ever again...! I beg of you let him live..! '' Staring at Beelzemon who still has his head down Alice suddenly feels like punching herself right in the face,

_I'm the monster... how could I think like this about him... He always was at my side and he never fought for me... To make me happy... He could have left me much sooner but he didn't... That means he's my friend too right...? How could I think of him like this? How could I give up on him so soon? How could I possibly think that he's a monster and a Demon? He's my friend! Deep inside him Impmon's still in there! I know it! I need to save him! I'm sitting here, crying my heart out over someone who is still alive and in front of me! I know I can reach him. Deep inside Impmon is waiting for me, I can feel it! I will not stand back anymore! I'll save my friend! I'll save him and get him back home! But I know him well enough... When I throw myself in front of him he'll kill me without any second thoughts..._

Fear suddenly takes place in her as her body starts trembling on the thought that she'll probably die today...

_No! I can't let fear take me over again! I'm not staying back anymore! I will save him and while that there's no place for fear!_

* * *

 

Gallantmon turns around before Devolving back so that Takato and Guilmon now stand next to Jeri who still sits crying on the floor, not noticing how Beelzemon slowly lifts from the ground while glaring at them with hate,

'' This isn't over yet...! '' He hisses while he whets his claws and storms towards Takato and Guilmon that are still unaware of his moves. The others start to scream at them, warn them, but Beelzemon's too close. His claws are just about to hit Guilmon right in the back as-

'' **STOP IT!** '' Something crashes into him and pushes him over the floor several meters before pinning him the the ground.

_The smell... That can't be...!_

As he looks up to he just catches a small sight of Alice's tear streaked face which seems full of anger before her fist collides hard with his jar. The others around them take in sharp breaths while Henry takes a small step forward to have a better look at Alice who has her eyes pressed close in order to stop the tear from falling. He doesn't know why exactly but he doesn't like her seeing so sad.

'' DO YOU EVER SEE WHEN IT'S ENOUGH YOU DAMN IDIOT?! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CROSS YOUR LINE LIKE THAT?! YOU HAD POWER OVER ALL OF THIS! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THIS?! '' Screaming right in his face she keeps on punching him over and over with her right fist while she claws into his jacket with her left hand like her life depends on it. Beelzemon feels her trembling as new tears spill out of her eyes. Silence fills the area as she stops and just glares at him, eventually her tears stop too. None of the Tamers or their partner really dare to stop them leave alone move much while watching the almost visible fight of Beelzemon's and Alice's auras. While starring up at her, confuse fills his hate-blinded mind on the behavior of his former-Tamer.

_How can this worthless Human dare to hit me?! How can it dare scream at me?! I'm a Demon Lord! I'm on the Mega-Level for crying out loud! Don't tell me she still wants to hold me on a leash!_

The confuse leaves his mind rather quickly and the next thing he knows is how Alice's pained gasp is heard as he kicks her hard in her already hurt ribs to get her off him. Crashing against a stone-wall Alice presses her teeth together to swallow down the scream. She may be just a human, but she's not weak and she sure as hell will not give him the pleasure to scream. To hear from the pact was already more than enough to make her wish she took her pills with her but this, to know that he attacks her and looks at her like this, makes her just want to scream, to cry and to beg him to stop. Her heart aches with all the pressure not only her now probably broken ribs have on her but from the mental pain too. The only reason she doesn't feel the pain her body sends is because of the hate and the adrenaline that pumps through her veins. Her head starts to ache in a way that tells her directly that a Black-Out is just about to take her over. But this one is stronger than the ones she usually has. They normally never come this abrupt. They always leave her time to prepare herself. To lock herself away and take her pills. Her heart literally starts throbbing while her vision gets blurry. Her hand wanders to her pocket but then she remembers that she left her pills at home! It's like she feels herself falling into a blood-rush. Everything becomes black in front of her, her heart now nearly falls out of her chest.

_Not now... I need to... keep control! I need to stay myself! I don't want to lose my mind! Not yet! I'm not done! Please stop it! I know they just stay for a short time but I can't lose this fight... I'm scared of what I become once I'm lost..._

'' How dare you to attack me you unworthy disgusting creature! '' He spats venomously, obviously disgusted by her touch and her pure closeness. Alice's body becomes numb. Every thought of pain and sadness about her lost friend is suddenly pushed away as the words sink into her. Like needles they seem to dug through her skin right into her system and like a deadly venom they take over her whole body in high speed. It's like she's falling into ice-cold water but into fire at the same time and slowly sinking deeper. She feels herself stop to fight against the sinking and then her mind snaps and everything in front of her gets black until she suddenly seems to be out of her body. Like she's just watching what she's doing she hears herself growling in pure hate and with a look that makes Beelzemon take a small step back. The Black-Out begins...

Beelzemon watches her becoming still after she crashes into the wall and slid down. Not moving or breathing a lot she stares emotionless on the floor. Only as she slowly lifts her head he sees the fear inside her eyes. But that's no fear of him... She's scared of something else...

_What the...-_

A cold shudder creeps up his skin as her pupils get so big that her whole eyes seem to be black and just a small blue circle is left. She stands predator like up, no pain or fear of him shown on her face, her eyes are locked on him but they seem to look through him. As the other humans behind him see her eyes they take in sharp breaths or give shocked gasps, this Jeri even gives a silent scream. For a human it's sure as hell not normal to have eyes like that and to be so calm after he almost destroyed the rock wall with her body isn't normal either. He can't explain it but something in his gut twist as she looks at him. Her eyes hold something that makes him tremble in fear, it's nothing he ever saw on her and that already means a lot danger,

'' GRRRAAW!'' She suddenly growls out loudly and runs towards him. Swinging out her arm he just manages to dodge her attack or else he would probably have lost an eye from the force in her hit. But just because her aura has changed, doesn't make her more a threat so he isn't giving her time to lash out once more as he kicks her right into her side to shatter the already broken bones completely. A few Data lose from her body but now she does something that truly makes him shudder in slight fear: She grins. No grin of amusement but of pure bliss over the pain that flows through her body. For the others it's impossible to see the cruel grin but for him its just all to good to see.

What the hell is going on here?! I never saw a human look like that! She can't enjoy the pain can she? This is no human behavior! Damn this isn't even a Demon's behavior! What's wrong with that girl?!

He gets thrown out of his thoughts as she lashes out at him and manages to scratch right over his face before swinging her foot in his stomach. Then she takes his head into her hands to crash it down right onto her knee. While the impact Beelzemon hears her knee break slightly but there's once more no reaction. He grabs said knee to lift her slightly off the floor before crashing her down onto it. For a moment she stays on the floor, face first on the stone what makes it impossible for him to see her face. Out of some for him unknown reason a string of anger flows through him on that,

I want to see her pain while I kill her! I wanna see her fear! All these emotions where reserved for me all the time, why change that now?!

He kicks her side slightly to get her on her back but just as he wants to place his foot back onto the ground a small laugh reaches his ears before she grabs his foot and pushes her teeth deep inside his leg!

'' AH! You disgusting human! Let go! '' He growls but instead she just sinks in her teeth deeper. As he realizes that she intends to bite through, he lifts his leg up so that he gets her own leg under his foot and stamps down on it until she lets go. Before she's able to attack or bite him again, he kicks her away like a football. This time he doesn't even intend to crash her against anything, his highest priority is just to get her away from him as far as possible.

She stands up rather fast and runs towards him where she makes a move to kick him but instead of doing so she links her leg around his head to swing herself onto his back and crash him face first into the ground! Pushing the insane human off him he rolls to the side to stand up. Blocking another of her attack he this time intends to hurt her even more. Blocking a kick that was meant to shatter his skull he grabs her foot and throws her right down onto the floor where he whets his claws and holds them onto her throat,

Her pupils are wide, like she's sleeping... So it must be something her head does... Something in her mind? I read about a few 'mental illnesses' once while she was busy with school. But I can't remember what symptoms are for what illness... She's not herself. Like she's suddenly another person. But why should she have a mental illness? I thought you just get them after a traumatic happening? Damn it I don't get that! But when she's asleep... maybe I should wake her up...!

Taking his claw from her throat he slowly digs them into her side, right into the crushed ribs.

'' Wake up...! '' He says coldly while watching her pupils go back to normal and her face changes into a look of pure agony.

'' AHHHH! '' Her face changes into one of pure agony as she starts screaming for her dear life before pushing him off slightly and rolling over the ground to get away from the monster that was her friend once.

_Damn I lost control pretty much...I didn't even feel the pain... No... That's not true. I felt it. And I liked it. I like the feeling of being alive while having a Black-Out but I never got hurt this badly while one. Good that I'm in the Digiworld or else I were pretty much dead by now... I got used to pain and a few wounds but not to these kind of injuries... The last black out I had was with Indramon after he crashed me into the jeep. But that one just took a few minutes too._

A snarl gets her out of her thoughts and the next thing she knows is how she's being grabbed on her neck so tight that his claws press into her skin and gets crashed into the floor over and over until dark spots appear in front of her eyes and even the adrenalin can't keep the pain away any longer. When he's done crashing her into the floor and the bulge in it is big enough for his liking he throws her back against the wall without needing much strength. Black points swirl in front of her eyes and the urge to vomit becomes suddenly more important than anything else. Shaking it off she forces her body to get up again to attack him once more. This time she pretends like taking a hit on his face but instead she moves her arm lower and lands a full hit on his gut. While he bends over a little with a grunt she uses the chance to swing her foot right on the side of his head. Taken aback from the sudden hard impact he gets no chance to dodge it and flies to the side where he hits the ground hard.

'' What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you lose yourself like that?! What about 'proud Digimon' now huh?! I was there the whole damn time! '' Her voice changes with every sentence more from pure anger to frustration as tears prickle in her eyes again. Her defensive posture changes into one of insecurity,

'' I was there... the wholetime...! I would never have pushed you away, you know that so why didn't you come to me...?! Instead you either go to the next bastard that tells you he can make you stronger... You're not strong! True strength comes from heart and from intelligence, not from brutality. How can what you became make you any happier than you where before...?! '' He looks into her eyes a moment, her emotions are written on her face clearer than he has seen them ever before. Alice looks at him with a pleading look, begging him silently to stop all of this, to become Impmon again and come home with her. But he's not Impmon anymore. He's Beelzemon now, a Demon Lord. And this human isn't his partner any longer, just some insect he'll stamp under his foot!

Instead of answering her, Beelzemon shoots towards her, grabs her with both his hands on her throat and rams her over and over into the next wall he finds while his grip around her neck tightens with every impact on the wall. Her face first gets red and then blue while her hands grab frantically his arms in the attempt to tear them away. Her smell get's spicy from the fear that she's now showing directly on her face. Turning around out of sudden he throws her almost 15 meters until she makes contact with the floor and slides over it until she hits the next stonewall.

Alice looks with half lidded eyes how her former partner walks towards her. Now not only the pain takes over her mind but the fear of the Digimon in front of her comes back in one full hit too! All the fear she pushed in the back of her head to be able to face him is now back and now the feeling is even stronger! She never was scared of being afraid of him once he Digivolved... but she never thought he would Digivolve under these circumstances, let alone become like that. He moves towards her slowly and lifts up his claws, showing her exactly what's about to come. Pressing herself against the wall even more her eyes widen of pure terror. She never felt this scared in her whole life.

_Is that my end? Will he kill me? Am I really going to die through his hand? I don't wanna die yet... I need to save him... I need to get him back...! I was his Tamer and I messed up on full line! I should have been stronger, I should have been less frightened to lose him. If I would have allowed him all the things I forbid him because I was so scared back then, maybe he would still be my partner. It's only natural for a Digimon to fight, to load Data and to Digivolve... I'm sorry... I'm sorry Impmon... Please don't kill me...! I'm sorry!_

The others around them just stare with wide eyes. Some of them crying, some of them angry and some of them just aren't able to move or think properly. Even the Digimon look shocked how the former partner fight each other like there never was any bond between them. Never before a human fought a Digimon all alone, a Digimon on Mega-Level. Any other human would have stayed down but Alice gets hit multiple times and still she forces her body to ignore the immense pain, to fight the blackness that starts to surround her and stand up. To breath alone is a challenge most other humans wouldn't beat. Her shattered lungs poke inside her lungs with every shaky breath she takes. She can be happy they're in the Digiworld. In the real world she would have been dead long time ago. Of course Alice manages to hit Beelzemon too but even if her kicks would break a human's bones, with Beelzemon they merely let him gasp. But now everything seems to be over. She's too weak to stand up again. Her body and her mind lost the strength to get up and to fight. The pain and the fear are stronger than her.

'' Time to die. '' Beelzemon's voice is cold while he watches her squirm. Her whole body is pressed against the stones while her eyes are wide open and full of terror and agony. How did this happen? How could it get so much out of control? What could make 2 living beings that where partners once end up like this?! All these question ring through the other humans their heads. But all these questions stop as they see that Beelzemon lifts his claws to strike Alice down. The Demon Lord laughs cruelly as he keeps on watching a moment longer how Alice's fear makes her almost cry. It's delicious to see her like this after the emotionless she showed all these years and while he was at her new house in Shinjuku. Suddenly his claw shoots towards Alice what makes her close her eyes while turning her head away,

'' Impmon, please stop it! PLEASE! '' Stopping right in front of her a moment he leaves her enough time to roll to her side and get a few steps way from him.

'' Impmon... There's no Impmon you get that!? '' He screams. Her head moves up to meet his eyes. Cruel red fights intense blue. But Alice is weak. Alone to scream robbed her most of the energy that's left.

'' I was... talking to my friend...! Not to you...! You're not... Impmon... I know that... But he's not as dead... as you want him to be... right... Beelzemon? '' Spitting his name like it's a terrible sickness she glares at him as good as it's still possible for her.

'' You got no idea what you're talking about! You can't understand any of it! ''

'' No you are the one that understands nothing, Impmon! Coming to me and telling me about how much of a proud Digimon you are and now you aren't even able to keep control over yourself! You let these fucking bastards play you like a puppet! ''

'' Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! '' He aims for the next punch which Alice wants to dodge but he's to fast. His claw hits her right on her shoulder and almost rips it off whole... Data splatter around like blood while Jeri and Suzy start screaming. The boys and the Digimon look horrified how Alice falls to her knees, her eyes wide but they slowly lose it's intense sparkle, before breaking down fully. No move and no breath is to be seen. An pressing silence fills the area. No breath is to be heard, no move. All of them too busy to progress what just happened in front of them. They lost Leomon... and Alice... This is just too much for them to bear. This wasn't supposed to happen, as they got their partner they never wanted this to happen. They never imagined something like this could happen...


	5. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is dead, or is she? It's time for Beelzemon to decide on what side he is and where his heart lies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the middle by now I would say. There won't be more than 12 chapters I guess. But I like it so far.  
> Sorry for the spelling mistakes btw... I really need to find a Beta...

'' _How could you_! She tried to save you, you were partner damn it! Do you have any idea how often she put herself into danger just to find you?! '' Rika screams, tears prickle in her eyes as she looks at Alice's lifeless body. Renamon looks a moment at Rika, she can feel her Tamer's hate, her anger but she can feel the sadness and the fear too. Her eyes move to Alice in search for any life sign. A breath, a move or a simple blink of the eye but there's nothing. Alice, the former Tamer of Impmon, who has a family that's waiting for her return, is dead and there's nothing they can to about it. More and more data fly out of her body as she slowly seems to delete herself without actually doing so.  
But not only Alice seems to be dead. Beelzemon stands over her and looks at her lifeless body lying in the digital dust. The blood-thirst in his eyes seems to be gone completely and his normally from hate sparkling red eyes seem to have lost ever color and get a mat shadow. His former self screams at him to go to her, check on her do anything that shows that she's still alive. That he didn't just killed her... But he moves no bit. Renamon sees his fight. Just for a moment Renamon thinks that Beelzemon wants to move closer to her, to touch her, shake her just to know that she's still alive. That he didn't kill her. But he stops and shakes it off,  
'' Pah! Who needs friends when he gets power! I'm still not done, you're next! '' With that he starts walking towards them but even if his voice seems cruel again, his eyes are still lifeless.  
'' Beelzemon we beat you one time, we can do this every time again! '' Takato says while balling a fist but he doesn't sound as confident as he looks like. The Demon Lord just laugh at the silly human while his tongue wanders over his razor sharp teeth.  
'' Come on and try it then! '' They focus on each other and just as Beelzemon wants to attack them, Rika gives a loud scream. The others stop what causes Beelzemon to growl but the others are only focused on Rika. Her eyes are wide and her face ghost like as she slowly lifts her finger up to point over to the cliff.  
'' Rika what's wro- Oh my...'' Henry starts but stops as he follows her eyes. The others look to the edge too and freeze. Breathing heavily and stumbling back and forth there stands Alice, her shoulders slumped like her whole posture but she's alive. She's breathing and... living. Her head hangs loosely down from the missing energy but she lifts it up slowly. The intense sparkle in her eyes is back and her glance makes the Tamer cry out in joy. In her eyes is the will to fight again, the will to stand through this... The will to save her former partner...  
'' I'm not... done yet... Impmon...''  
'' Now look at that... I thought you were dead?! '' He calls over to her, ignoring the small sting of happiness inside him while titling his head slightly on the human's intense stare.  
'' I never said... that I give up... I'll fight so long until I... until I got you back home...''  
'' Did I hit your head so hard that you've finally gotten crazy? '' He asks confused but she ignores it,  
'' Please Impmon... come to yourself... I know you can... You're not yourself... I'm not mad at you... please, stop this...'' Beelzemon looks at her like she's got 2 heads suddenly before laughing loudly.  
'' Why should I care about you, a human, being mad at me?! You're just some worthless piece of shit! '' She looks down a moment, biting her lip before she takes out a necklace from under her damaged shirt takes it off to throw it over to him. He catches it with one hand and looks at it,  
'' That's why you care Impmon... You're my friend and nothing you do will stop that... You can do whatever you want... you won't get rid of me...'' He opens the medallion in his hand and is met by a picture of himself and a 12 year old Alice on the right side. In the background you see the garden of their house that is traditional Japanese. They sit on the grass in front of a small pond with koi carps and reed in it. Each has an arm wrapped around the other while they grin into the camera. Alice holds up the D-Power while Impmon gives a Victory-sign. Beelzemon remembers how happy they were back then as it appeared. It seems like he suddenly falls into some kind of trance. Slowly all the hate and the anger seems to floe out of him as he slowly looks up to see Alice moving closer and closer to the edge, her eyes not leaving him once. The others around them starts screaming as they realize what she's gonna do every moment but even if everything in Beelzemon screams at him to run after her, to stop her and go back home with her... he can't move. Not because he doesn't want to, but simply because he's too exhausted to move. Because with every bit of hate that leaves his body, a bit of his strength leaves him too and soon all that's left is the numbness in him as he slowly starts to realize what he'd just done to her. What he almost successfully did...  
_I almost killed her. I hurt her. I was about to kill her. I killed her. I killed her. Murderer. I killed her. I killed her. Murderer. Murderer. You don't deserve her. You murderer. You hurt her. Murderer. Killer. She never gave you up and you just try to kill her! You should be ashamed of yourself!_  
Clenching the medallion in his hand he bites onto his tongue until he tastes blood but the pain won't come...  
_I'm a coldhearted monster that can't even feel pain! I am ashamed... I hurt her..._

_' Was it at least fun?! Was it funny to break my heart Impmon?! '_

The others start running over to Alice but she doesn't care about the others. Her eyes are trained on Beelzemon, wanting to see every bit of emotion, of realization floe out of him. With a small smile she takes the last step and falls off the edge and down into the depths. Rika and Renamon are the first ones on the edge closely followed by Henry, Takato, Terriermon and Guilmon. All of them now look down while Beelzemon still can't move his body.  
_If I couldn't protect her from myself please at least give me the strength to save her! Please let me help her! Let me save her! I need to save her! I lost her once I can't lose her another time! I need to save her! Alice hold out! Don't die I will help you!_  
Slowly the feeling begins to flow back into his body and as soon as he feels his legs again he runs past the others to jump after her. Seeing her fall farther down he stretches himself to gain on speed while calling Behemoth. Her eyes are half closed, obvious she's just about to lose conscious. As he reaches her she's just about to hit the water but in that moment Behemoth comes down the wall. He grabs her carefully while swinging himself onto the motorcycle. Placing Alice so in front of him so that he has one arm wrapped around her she sits with her legs hanging loosely over the left side while her upper body leans against Beelzemon as they touch the water but drive then up the surface of the wall.  
'' I knew you would save me... I just knew...'' She murmurs with a small but weak smile and closes her eyes to finally let the darkness take over her mind. Knowing that he'll not harm her any longer.  
'' That makes one of us...'' He murmurs while looking her smile fade as she falls into a tired and powerless unconsciousness.  
She needs the rest. I need to protect her and to heal her wounds. I will not leave her alone until she's fine again. She needs to be protected right now and I will protect her! No matter what it takes!  
Driving up next to the others he doesn't even glance at them but drives right past them and makes himself on his way to the forest close to the desert of the Digiworld. On his way he grabs Alice's bag which still lies next to the stone she hid behind. Far away from the gods and all these strong Digimon. Even if he doesn't like it but he needs to rest too, gain back the lost Data. At least a little bit to be able to protect her even in front of stronger Digimon. Right now he's too weak. His strength was just build up through hate and coldness but now, that he has full access to his mind again, this strength left him.

 

When he finally arrives inside the forest he searches for any kind of cave or at least something where they're slightly safe. Finally finding a place that is surrounded from bushes and some left stone columnar which is right next to the river he places her softly on the ground before grabbing some leaf and placing it as a pillow under her head. He stands back up and looks around frantically,  
'' Damn what to do now? What to do now?! She's dyin' here! Gotta help her somehow...! '' Finally seeing some Data-packs swirling around he gains 4 of them and places each one carefully on Alice's body where they begin to fill up the missing Data again. While Alice rests Beelzemon makes a fire place to keep her warm and sits down across her. Relaxing a bit but not falling asleep yet.  
_I'll only sleep when I know that her Data are at least half to normal again... I still can wait until then..._  
Eventually Alice gains conscious slowly after good 2 hours of silent lying around and healing. As Beelzemon sees her eyes flutter slightly he hurries to her side and stretches his hand out to touch her forehead but he stops on a mental image of her being afraid of him. When Alice's eyes open and slowly start focusing on him, Beelzemon mentally awaits a scream of terror or a try to get away from him but the scram or the fear in general never come. She just stares at him a moment before she smiles weakly,  
'' Asshole...! '' Even if she's just joking around, the feeling of self-hate grows a little more inside him on that.  
'' I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, please forgive me... I'm so sorry...'' She nods slightly and smiles a last time before passing out again. She's got absolutely no reason to look at him like that. To smile a him and to joke with him. She should scream at him or tell him to go to hell where he belongs. Damn it she can't just forgive him that easily! How can she be so blind about all that?! After all he's done to her she just nods and smiles?! He shakes his head and slaps himself,  
_Focus, you need to protect her. You need to watch over her until she's safe back in her world. In her home. Then you can keep her safe from yourself... by leaving her..._  
Finally feeling that at least half of her Data are back to normal, he lies down next to her before falling asleep too but light enough to be woken from any noise that could mean danger for Alice.  
About 3 or 4 hours later Beelzemon wakes up from an unwell feeling in his gut and a slightly rustling noise. Sitting up the first thing he does is looking at Alice. The Data packs now fully filled all her missing Data but she still needs to sleep before she's fine again. When the rustling noise halls through the silence once more he stands up and looks around to see that they're surrounded from a bunch of Chrysalimon. They look at Beelzemon and seem to recall him as the Digimon that eliminated almost every one of them. When they look at Alice they obviously think that she's a Digimon too because they try to attack her but Beelzemon throws himself between them. A few of them he manages to beat but soon he feels strained again,  
'' She's no... Digimon... Leave her alone- '' Breaking down he watches helpless how they begin to load his Mega-Level power so that he devolves back to Impmon before leaving them alone. Crawling over to her he breaks down a few inches away from her.  
_At least they left her alone... That's all that counts..._  
'' Impmon... are you... okay...? '' His head rucks up and he watches with wide eyes how Alice forces herself on her hands and knees to close the distance between them and placing his head on her lap to stroke the smiley on his belly in a calming manner like she always did. He tenses slightly on the touch while guilt and self-hate fill him,  
_I don't deserve it..._  
'' How do you feel...? '' He asks softly, not looking up at her. The guilt and the shame for the things he did sit too deep.  
'' Tired but otherwise fine. My bones and the inner injuries healed up perfectly fine. Thanks to you...''  
'' If it wouldn't have been for me, you were still completely fine and at home...''  
'' It was worth all of the trouble. It was quit satisfying to punch you in the face. I think we're even now. '' She says while shrugging her shoulders in a careless manner.  
'' I almost killed you! How can you talk about it like it all doesn't matter?! ''  
'' I don't think it doesn't matter! I never was this scared of someone before in my life. ''  
'' You were afraid of me...'' Only realizing that now again even more guilt fills him. How much he wishes for all of it to never have happened. If he could, he would turn back the time to their first met and stop himself from becoming like this. Making it all just a bad dream from which Alice would wake him up and smile at him before reading a story to him...  
Unaware to both of them, Renamon found them by now and watches with high interest how each of them finally seems to start talking about what made them separate 2 years ago. Rika watches on the other side of the D-Power with almost the same emotions.  
'' As you killed Leomon I was frightened of you... I never thought you were capable of killing someone with a Tamer. Maybe this was just my childish though but I hoped you would stop with this blood rush and be you again. What I saw in your eyes... scared the hell out of me... It was horrible to see you like that. I never thought you would be this desperate to Digivolve. I never thought you would lose yourself like that. And that scared me. As I saw you fighting like that, without any regret or mercy I just sat on the floor and cried... I never wanted to stop... What would you have done if your first order would have been to kill me instead of the others? '' His eyes widen a moment before he looks away ashamed.  
'' ...I don't know...''  
'' That's what I thought. Impmon I... I'm...'' Pausing slightly she looks away a moment while biting her lip...

 

Rika separated herself a little from the others to be able to send Renamon to find Alice and Impmon after they settled down for the night between some stones. Now she sits on another stone a little farther away and watches through Renamon's eyes how the 2 former Partner finally open up to each other. A small string of happiness flows through her but the shock still sits deep in her bones. To see them fighting was horrible already but to see Beelzemon 'killing' her was the worst thing she ever saw.  
'' Impmon I'm sorry...'' Looking up at Alice wide-eyed he starts trembling,  
'' Huh...? ''  
'' Hey Rika! What are you doing so alone over there? '' Takato asks a wide smile on his face. Behind him Henry and each their partner. Deciding against lying to them she titles the D-Power slightly to show them Impmon and Alice,  
'' I send Renamon to find Alice and Impmon. She found them. ''  
'' What?! Rika you saw what happened just a few hours ago! You know what Beelzemon did! '' He says with a sudden stubborn look but gets a little quieter as he looks at Jeri, sitting with a blank face in a corner while staring at her D-Power. Henry keeps silent but a frown appears on his face.  
'' I never invited you to watch too right?! You don't have to stay here and watch! '' She snaps before turning her attention back to her D-Power. Takato and Henry look at each other before sitting down next to her and watching too. Kazu and Kenta didn't even notice them and just keep on playing with Suzy and Lopmon.  
'' I should have tried to understand you but I was so scared of losing you that I ignored all of that completely. I never really dare to speak with you about Digivolving because I feared you would get angry and leave. As you really were gone then without telling me something, I suddenly thought you were searching another Tamer and as you came back then I was so furious and hurt that I just wanted to get you out of my life. I- '' Looking away slightly she bites her lips to prevent the tears from falling.  
'' I was... -I never... -I promise Impmon, if I find a way to let you Digivolve I'll do it. No matter what it takes. ''  
'' Nah I think I got enough from being strong for a while. You were right... I couldn't control it anymore and the outcome was that I killed Leomon, attacked my friends and the worst... I almost killed you...''  
'' What happened wasn't you fault. ''  
'' I should have said no to Katuramon in the first place. ''  
'' The want to Digivolve or to become stronger in general is just normal for Digimon. I shouldn't have tried to keep all of that from you. That you accept was just a normal reaction, I get that now. Even though I'm still a little angry... it was only normal... I always kept you from fighting because... I thought that if you ever get beaten in a battle and die... or it gets public what you are and that you get taken from me... that I couldn't stand it. I was just thinking of myself and never once thought about how you feel and I'm sorry for that...''  
'' I killed Leomon, Alice! Don't-don't you get that?! I killed him! I almost killed you! You could be dead now and just because of me! Stop talking like I'm the victim! '' Sitting up he moves away from her. She stays on her knees while hugging herself a little, an expression of pain and seriousness on her face,  
'' Don't! Just... don't blame yourself for everything... I'm at least half to blame for all of the things that happened. Furthermore you had no control over it after you got the power from this Digimon-God. You were filled with hate, I could feel it. I could see it in your eyes...''  
'' I never wanted to scare you I'm sorry... I'm sorry for... hurting you...'' A soft smile graces Alice's lips on that,  
'' I forgive you... Just... promise me that you won't leave me anymore...'' Impmon turns his back to her as he feels tears in his eyes,  
'' Why...? Why do you keep want me to be with you? I don't get it. You should hate me, you should be afraid of me after what I did... I don't deserve your forgiveness...'' His voice breaks on the end of his words what makes Alice eyes widen a little as a few tears escape her own eyes, her former partner is crying... He's crying because he thinks that she lies and hates him... That's more than she can take... Standing up she walks over to him and falls to her knees behind him. His whole posture is slouched and trembling, he looks so vulnerable...  
'' You're my best friend. You always have been there for me... You know, humans have the urge to keep the person that they have in their heart, close. You will always be my friend, nothing will ever change that. I didn't say I can forget what happened there... but I can forgive you for it... Even if I should be the one asking for forgiveness...''  
'' What..? '' His voice is still trembling while his head lowers and his body shivers. Leaning her forehead against the back of his head she smiles,  
'' For putting you on a leash and being a egoistic human that acted too much out of emotions by destroying the D-Power. ''  
'' 'Course I forgive ya. '' Alice starts laughing on that. The tears that still are in her eyes now fall down freely while new ones of happiness join them.  
'' Hey Takato what are you- huh? Are you crying? '' Kazu suddenly asks, breaking the emotional moment between the 2 former Partner. Rika got tears in her eyes while Henry smiles softly. Takato, Guilmon and Terriermon cry openly while holding each other in a big hug.  
'' Why the sad faces? Did something happen? ''  
'' No... it's nothing...'' Takato says sniffing.  
'' Ha?! Is that Impmon?! Why are you watching this traitor?! '' Kenta asks what makes Kazu snort in anger too. The tears in Rika's eyes disappear on instant while she glares a death glare at the two boys.  
'' I wanted to know what they're doing! You got any problem with that?! '' They get a little pale abruptly while shaking their heads furiously,  
'' No of course not! '' A sudden loud crash and a scream from Alice makes them look back at the D-Power as two big Digimon appear in front of them. Renamon looks at them closely through what Rika gets their Data,  
'' Ogremon. Level Champion. Evil Digimon. Type Virus. Technique Kaiser Fist. Two Champions against one already weakened Rookie, Renamon you need to help them. ''  
'' I can't. '' Comes her soft reply. The happenings that played in front of her moved her deep inside. She always knew Impmon isn't as tough as he pretends to be but this, she didn't expect. To actually see him cry makes her heart ache.  
'' What does that mean you can't?! ''  
'' This is Impmon's fight. ''  
'' You remember the last time you let him fight against a stronger Digimon?! He doesn't stand a chance against the 2 Ogremon! They'll kill them Renamon! ''  
'' I do remember Rika. But now he fights to protect Alice and not to proof something or to gain power. He'll beat them, I'm sure he will. ''  
'' I hope you're right...'' They watch how the 2 Ogremon come closer to them. One of them is green and the other one's slightly brown-red.  
'' I get the Human! '' The red one says while swinging his cudgel.  
'' Ya ain't gettin' anythin here! '' Impmon puts himself between Alice and the 2 Digimon and glares at them.  
'' Then I take care of the small one. '' The other one laughs cruelly.  
'' Alice, go hide somewhere! ''  
'' I won't leave you alone! ''  
'' Go! '' Looking at Impmon another second she nods and turns to run towards one of the high stone columns. The red one wants to go after her but Impmon attacks him with his finger flame.  
'' Okay Alice think... where can I hide from two big Digimon...? Bear statistic maybe... That worked in the forest in Canada why not here too? '' She starts climbing up the stone wall what makes the other Tamers groan while Rika Face-Palms before barking at the D-Power,  
'' Are you crazy?! These are Digimon and no bears! Get back down! ''  
'' Kaiser fist! '' On Impmon's pained scream Alice stops in her climbing to look at her friend who pushes himself off the ground once more to protect his former Tamer.  
'' Impmon...'' She shakes her head and keeps on climbing,  
'' He can beat them. I know he can. '' As she arrives on top she watches how the 2 Virus Digimon attack her friend and beat him to a pulp.  
'' I need to help him...'' Looking around she grabs a stone and throws it at the Red Ogremon.  
'' Hey you ugly bastard! Up here! Come get me if you can! '' The red one looks up at her but stops in the attempt to get up what makes Alice grin,  
'' Awww! Come on don't tell me you can't climb! Get up here you baby or are you scared of falling down?! Na na na na na! Hahaha- uh...? '' Stopping abruptly in her teasing she looks with a pale face and wide eyes how Ogremon jumps up and is now right across her. When the other one follows shortly she face palms,  
'' Of course they can climb! Would be too easy otherwise! Well poop... Guess that means I'm screwed... Impmon...? ''  
'' Are ya crazy! What'cha doin' up here?! '' The purple Digimon ask furious after getting up and in front of her once more.  
'' I thought they couldn't climb. You know, like bears. ''  
'' That are Digimon! No frikkin' bears! '' He says while making wild moves with his arms. She places her hands in her hips on that and lifts an eyebrow,  
'' No shit Sherlock? ''  
'' Shut up and get back down! ''  
'' Yes Sir...'' The sarcasm on the 'Sir' is clear to hear but she turns around to follow the order nerveless.  
'' Kaiser Fist! '' He grabs Impmon's foot and throws him over the edge where Impmon just manages to grab the edge and pull himself up. While the green one is busy with Impmon, the red one comes closer to Alice what makes her steps close to the edge.  
'' Uhm Impmon...? If you could Digivolve into Beelzemon for 5 minutes, that would be really helpful...! '' She calls to Impmon who just tackles the other Ogremon to the ground.  
'' I can't...! ''  
'' I already told you it wasn't your fault! ''  
'' No I really can't! I broke the pact by saving your life and not killing the others! I'm not able to Digivolve into Beelzemon anymore! '' Gulping slightly Alice stops in her walking backwards as she feels the edge under her heels. Looking down she smiles nervously,  
'' Okay Big Boy, how about we just sit down, have a cup of tea and talk about this...? I think talking sounds a lot better than pushing me about 20 meters down, don't you think? '' The big Digimon looks at her bewildered a moment, not sure if either the human in front of him's serious or not. Coming to a mental agree with himself, Ogremon growls loudly before attacking her. With a slight scream she barely manages to dodge the attack while staying on the edge.  
'' So no talking...? Okay... Impmon...? Do you have a moment? '' Her voice makes Impmon look at her while Dodging another attack of Ogremon.  
'' Damn I need to protect her...! - Don't ya dare to touch 'er ya ugly bastard! '' His eyes widen as Ogremon aims for the next punch. He tries to run past the green one but it holds him down so that he's determined to watch how his Friend gets killed,  
'' Impmon...! '' With wide, pleading eyes she looks past Ogremon over to Impmon whose eyes widen as Ogremon wants to attack her and Alice slips out in her attempt to dodge the attack. In slow motion Impmon watches how she stretches her arm out in a silent plead to help her before she falls down into the depths,  
'' Alice! '' Finally able to push the other Ogremon off him he runs past the red one and jumps after Alice. Her eyes are glued close while hugging herself she screams the only thing that comes to her mind:  
'' IMPMON! '' She's sure this time, there's no one that will catch her. Even if Impmon manages to go after her there will be no way he can stop her from falling. It's over for her. As soon as she hits the ground, she'll die.  
At least... I managed to get him back to senses... At least we became friends again... If I could turn back time, I would do everything to stop all of this from ever happening... Why was I just so stubborn...?! I hope Impmon gets a better Tamer than me... he deserves one...  
Suddenly a bright, black light makes the Tamers on the other end of the D-Power suck in deep breaths as a black DigiEgg appears around Impmon:

**EVOLUTION**   
_Impmon Digivolve to...... Devimon!_

Impmon's Data changed and a few seconds later Devimon shoots down to grab Alice shortly before she hits the hard ground. Renamon once more focuses with a slight inner happiness on the new Digimon so that Devimon's Data appear on Rika's D-Power.  
'' Devimon. Level Champion. Fallen-Angel Digimon. Type Virus. Techniques Death Claw and Death Hand. ''  
'' Impmon Digivolved! '' Terriermon cheers next to Henry while Takato, Henry and Rika grin now widely as they watch how Alice's face changes into confuse while her eyes are still closed. She slowly touches Devimon's chest before wandering up and grabbing around in his face to identify the... Digimon/Human that caught her. First there's confuse in her glance as she opens her eyes and sees Devimon but on a glance on the red cloth which is by now around his wrist her face splits up into a wide grin. After Devimon placed her on the ground carefully she jumps right back onto his to give him a big hug!  
'' You Digivolved! '' Slowly his long arms wander around her back to return the gesture in a funny looking manner.  
'' If I would've known that I have to throw myself in front of another Digimon to make you Digivolve I would've tried that one sooner. '' She says grinning madly.  
'' Maybe I would have pushed ya, just to be sure 'course. '' While he grins back at her diabolic, she punches his arm slightly. Suddenly the two Ogremon jump down in front of them, growling with a slight red shadow on their eyes.  
'' Oh yeah I forgot about them...'' Alice says with titled head while stepping decently behind Devimon who grins at her while glancing over his shoulder,  
'' What, scared of the big bad Digimon? ''  
'' Of course not! But well... you're a Digimon. These are Digimon too so... I leave this to you... shoo! '' She says while pushing him slightly just as the green Ogremon runs towards them.  
'' Death Claw! '' His right arm stretches out until it grabs Ogremon around his neck and presses so long until it falls apart into Data.  
'' Wohoo! '' Alice starts cheering behind him, making a small victory dance while Devimon watches how Ogremon loads the other one's Data. An evil grin appears on his face that shows the sharp vampire-like teeth. A glow in his eyes which reminds Alice for just a short time on Beelzemon but that stops abruptly after she sees his finger twitch in glee like they always did when he was happy about something.  
_Old habits die hard..._  
'' Pathetic little insect...! Death Hand! '' He stretches his hand out on what a black-purple mist comes out of it and surrounds Ogremon. It stops abruptly in his moves on that as the darkness slowly crushes him until it falls apart into Data too. Proud on himself Devimon starts loading the Data of the 2 Ogremon while Alice keeps on cheering behind him,  
'' Oooo-oop! Go Devimon! Wohoo! '' When he absorbed all the Data he turns back to Alice who stops her cheering now.  
'' Thank you...''  
'' I need to thank you for saving my life... again...'' She says smiling back brightly. A few seconds they stay like that before Devimon hesitatingly opens his mouth,  
'' That's what Partners do right...? '' On that Alice freezes in her moves. Slowly a soft smile graces her features and her eyes soften.  
'' Yes I think so...'' Looking up a small, round, white light appears in between them. It's slightly on Alice's eye -and Devimon's chest height. Looking at it unsure Alice moves her hand carefully over the glowing object where it forms directly into a purple D-Power. But it's not shaped like the one they first had which had a simple purple ring while the rest was white like the ones of the others are. It now isn't as small anymore, it's about the same size Ryo's is. The main color of it is black what reminds her on Beelzemon while the circle is in Impmon's typical purple. Over the black is a big blood-red skull.  
'' It looks a lot cooler than before! '' Alice says after a while while showing it to Devimon proudly.  
'' It came back. '' He states a little husky.  
'' To be honest, I like to have it back...'' She whispers while pressing it against her chest.  
'' Yeah me too...''  
'' So! Where do we go now? ''  
'' No idea to be honest. I wasn't here for an eternity. A lot changed. ''  
'' We can go back up there and look if we find something interesting! '' She says while pointing at the gigantic rock but Devimon pats his hand onto her head like you do with a little child when it gets a stupid idea,  
'' Forget it, you won't get near any high objects for the next 20 years. '' Pouting slightly she stretches her tongue out,  
'' Then... how about you fly up and look around or we just walk until we find something? ''  
'' That sounds like a plan. If you ask nicely I'll take you up there with me. ''  
'' You are a little sadist do you know that? ''  
'' I do. ''  
'' Good. '' Stretching out her arms towards him what comes close a silent command Devimon swoops her up before flying up into the sky to look around.  
On the other end of the D-Power Rika tells Renamon to come back now before closing her out view. All of them now sit around with mixed emotions. Even if Impmon, or Devimon, regrets what he did, they still don't feel like they can forgive him. If they ever do at all that means. To see how Beelzemon killed Leomon and almost killed Alice with no mercy was the most horrible and terrifying thing they ever had to see. Of course they all are happy for them that they reunited but still...  
What neither of Rika, Henry and Takato want to admit is how much Alice and Impmon remind them on themselves. Henry never wanted Terriermon to fight, Rika always felt like she had to be stronger than she is and didn't thought of Renamon at all while that and Takato was utterly scared as Guilmon first Digivolved into Growlmon. All of this fits so perfectly fine that they now start to fear that they could end just like them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed anyway! Leave a Review and tell me what you think I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> Stay put :*


	6. Home Sweet Home... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tamers and their partners finally get back to the real world but the see again with their families goes different than expected, at least for Alice and Impmon...

While Alice and Impmon travel around the Digiworld without any real goal, the Tamers still are on their way to save Calumon who they found later deep down in the middle point of the Digiworld where his normal place was before he got turned into a Digimon. Rika and Renamon Digivolved to their Mega-Level in attempt to stop the red bubbles that are called 'D-Reaper' from destroying Calumon and later the whole Digiworld. As soon as they all are more or less save and fine out of the danger zone it doesn't take long until D-Reaper shoots out of the Earth-slit and starts to spread all over the Digiworld. The 4 Sovereigns pleaded Calumon to give the Catalyst back to them so that they all can fight together against the new enemy. Calumon agreed and together with the help of the DigiGnomes Calumon gave away the Catalyst so that soon every Digimon Digivolved to their Mega Form to fight all together against D-Reaper. While that the other Tamers all watch how one Mega-Level Digimon after the other appears, all of them ready to protect their world. Unseen to them a little part of D-Reaper's red Mass crashes against the Real World and disappears there what causes a gigantic earthquake in the real world. As soon as Calumon is fully empty from the Catalyst, he falls down half unconscious but before he can hit the ground, Rika catches the small guy.  
'' Calumon you're truly amazing! ''  
'' I never knew you're such a little devil Calumon! '' Guilmon agrees with Rika on what Calumon's ears get smaller while he blushes a little embarrassed but happy to be reunited with his friends.  
'' Huh? Hey guys listen! Yamaki send me a message... He writes 'We managed to set up the Arc. It's coming in a bright light column, you have to get that children'. ''  
'' An Arc? '' Guilmon asks while looking at his Tamer,  
'' That's something like a ship. I already drove on it, did you too? '' Terriermon says while jumping onto Henry's shoulders who gets a little silent.  
'' Does that mean we can go home? '' Rika asks while looking up from Calumon who fell asleep in her arms.  
'' Yes I think so. Here's another message 'The Arc is your only way to come home. We just can send this one, if you miss it we won't be able to get you home any time soon, you have to hurry. I'm starting the countdown now...'. '' On that there appears a timer that counts down 40 minutes.  
'' We just got 40 minutes left to find this light column. We need to hurry or we miss it! '' Takato says and soon they say their good-bye to the 4 Sovereigns so that they can go find it. Azulongmon helps them get there faster by getting them in another one of his clouds. As the countdown arrives on 28minutes they arrive in the desert where Henry still hasn't said anything yet and Renamon seems to be in thoughts too.  
'' Rika I would like to go somewhere before we leave. '' She says on what Rika looks a little disbelieving at her,  
'' What? Renamon we don't even have half n hour until the Arc arrives- ''  
'' Please Rika, it's important. Hey listen up! Rika and I leave for a short moment. ''  
'' What? But Renamon- ''  
'' I promise we return before the Arc arrives. ''  
'' The Arc could arrive any moment. You can't just leave now- ''  
'' Let them go Takato, I'm sure they know what they do. -Get her here save...'' Henry whispers into Rika's ear after he walked over to her and with a nod the duo leaves.  
'' What do they want to do? '' Takato asks on what Henry looks up for the first time with a little hope in his eyes,  
'' I think they want to get Alice and Impmon. To be honest I'm quit happy about that, I don't like the thought of simply leaving them here...''  
'' That's why you were so silent all the time right Henry? You were worried about Alice and Impmon. '' Terriermon asks on what Henry nods slightly.  
Rika and Renamon don't need a lot of time until they see Impmon and Alice relaxing on one of the high stones. As they come closer, Impmon sits up and looks at them what makes Alice sit up too.  
'' Rika, Renamon? What are you two doing here? '' While Alice looks confused at them, Impmon feels the guilt welling up in him as he avoids meeting Renamon's eyes.  
I almost killed her... I was so close to do so... How could I be so stupid... She tried to help me all the time and I just wanted to finish her off like she was just some stranger! ...I'm a monster...  
'' Alice we are leaving the Digiworld. Yamaki send an Arc in about 10 minutes, we need to hurry or we miss it. '' Alice tenses on that what makes Impmon shudder from the sudden fear that fills his Tamer. Looking up at her he sees her eyes slightly widened and her breath is a little faster.  
'' Alice? ''  
'' I-I don't think I want to leave this place yet... Impmon...? Do you want to go back? ''  
'' I don't care. We can stay 'ere too. ''  
'' What? Why don't you want to leave this place? Alice don't you want to see your dad- I-I mean Mr. Yamaki? I'm sure he's worried about you...''  
'' Then tell him he doesn't have to be. I'm fine like you see. I don't need to go back, except from Mitsuo, there's no one that I want to return to. '' She looks away a little, not liking the sad look in Rika's face.  
'' You really don't want to go back? ''  
'' Rika this is the first place in which I don't have to be- ''  
'' And what about Henry? ''

_' Get her here save....'_

'' What about him? '' Alice asks now confused but with a little sting of a bad conscience in the back of her head.  
'' He wanted me to get you back to them save, what shall I tell him then? 'Sorry she didn't care what happens to us she just left a message for Yamaki' ? That's cold Alice. ''  
'' Do whatever you want... I don't care...'' Rika's hands curl in anger while her teeth press against each other.  
_How can she simply shrug her shoulder like this and say that she doesn't care?! How can she simply ignore everything that happens around her?! Henry likes her and she just shrugs her damn shoulders!_  
'' Damn Alice! He likes you and you simply block everything like it's not about you! Why do you do that?! ''  
'' Because, Rika! Every time I let someone come close to me the person either died or left! You could say I'm cursed if you want to! Tell Henry I'm dead or anything you want but don't make me lose him or you! I don't want to see another person die in front of me! My uncle was more than enough for my liking! ''  
'' Wait, Richard's dead? '' Impmon interrupts and looks up at his Tamer who bites her lip until he starts to see blood while her hands and balled to fists.  
'' He died 3 months after you left....'' She whispers and for a slight moment Rika's anger stops.  
'' Come on Alice, Yamaki waits for you, Henry does and I... I don't want you to stay here too. '' Renamon watches the conversation while feeling the small feeling of sadness and anger that comes from her Tamer. She herself doesn't want Impmon to stay in the Digiworld either. She really grew to feel something like friendship for the small Rookie even after the Beelzemon incident. Even Alice she sees as an pleasurable company and her Tamer likes her dearly.  
'' … Fine... Fine I-I'll come with you...''  
'' Good but we need to hurry or else we don't arrive there in time anymore. There should be just a few minutes left. '' Renamon says on what Rika looks at her,  
'' If you Digivolve to Kyuubimon we would be faster right? '' On her nod Rika pulls out her Card what makes Alice look at Impmon.  
'' You too? ''  
'' Ya can bet! ''  
'' Digimodify! Digivolution Activated! ''

**EVOLUTION**

Renamon Digivolve to........ Kyuubimon!

Impmon Digivolve to.......... Devimon!

While Rika jumps on Kyuubimon's back, Devimon swoops Alice up in his arms and they all hurry back where they just arrive at the Arc as it wants to lift from the ground. Rika and Kyuubimon are the first ones to jump inside the Arc and as soon as they're inside Kyuubimon turns back to Renamon.  
'' Didn't you find them? '' Henry asks with a small hint of disappointment and sadness on his face but Rika just grins and nods towards the entrance of the Arc where Devimon just shoots through with Alice in his arms but soon he's back to Impmon too.  
'' Heya! '' She greets while holding her hand up, as she meet Henry's eyes she winks at him before looking at Ryo who smiles at her friendly. Impmon next to her looks around one time before lying down with his arms behind his head.  
'' It's good to see you both came back. ''  
'' Almost didn't make it in time. Huh? Is that CyberDramon's Rookie form? ''  
'' Yes, that's MonoDramon. ''  
'' Aww how cute! ''  
'' I'm not cute, I'm cool! '' The small Dragon argues but Alice just shakes her head, a slight commanding hint in her voice,  
'' No you're cute! '' MonoDramon huffs slightly what makes the others laugh. For the first time now Alice really looks around and as her eyes hit Jeri's back she shudders slightly.  
'' Hello Alice! '' Calumon's voice make her look at the small Digimon that now jumps up and down in front of her before jumping around her neck to hug her what makes her blink even faster before awkwardly patting the small Digimon's back. Impmon looks up at her with one eye closes, his head resting comfortably on her crossed legs while Alice leans against the wall of the Arc next to Henry who has his little sister close to him. Suzie looks curiously at Alice because she's the only one she never saw,  
'' Youu... who are you? '' She asks curiously with titled head on what Alice sinks a little back, not knowing how to react to the small girl,  
'' My name is Alice. It is... nice to meet you...? ''  
'' I'm Suzie! You are pretty, do I get so pretty too when I'm old? '' She winces on the 'old' a little and smiles then creepily down at her,  
'' Call me old again and you don't have to worry for your later look ever again. ''  
'' I-I-I meant o-older...''  
'' Small rule for your later life, you may call guys old but you better don't do that with girls. Could end ugly. Anyway, I think so. You know its all matter of genetic. ''  
'' Genetic? '' The little girl titles her head in confusion on what Alice realizes that normal 8 year old girls don't know about the Genetic bloodstream. Henry chuckles a little on Alice's helpless look while she thinks about a possibility how to explain this one easy for Suzie,  
'' You know... your blood makes you special. Everyone has a different kind of blood, no one has the same but you have a similar blood to your family so... do you have an elder sister? ''  
'' Yes, her name is Jaarin. ''  
'' Is she... pretty? ''  
'' Yeah. ''  
'' Then the possibility that you get pretty later too is high. '' On that the child begins to laugh in glee what makes Alice lean a little back with an unsure look. The girl suddenly stops and smiles brightly at her,  
'' I like you! Do you come and drink a tea with me and my puppets once? '' On that Alice's eyes widen while she forces a smile,  
'' Uhm I don't think that would end good. ''  
'' Why not? ''  
'' Let's say I'm not friendly with puppets... not at all...''  
'' Are you afraid of puppets? '' Henry now asks chuckling a little,  
'' I wouldn't say afraid... I would say... totally terrified...''  
'' You can't be serious. ''  
'' Whoa so you're actually similar to a normal human? '' Kenta suddenly asks almost shocked.  
'' Oh come on, everyone's afraid of something. Therefore I wasn't screaming like a baby like everyone else as we fell like 400 meters downwards! Furthermore have you ever seen a horror movie where puppets kill everything with 6? No? Lucky you! '' Pouting while turning her head away with her arms crossed Henry starts laughing and even Rika and Takato chuckle on that.  
'' You do realize that puppets aren't alive? '' Henry asks now in a voice he normally only talks with to Suzie when she's scared of monsters under her bed,  
'' Don't even try it, she got that phobia since before I met 'er, ya can't get 'er off that. '' Impmon suddenly says with his eyes closed what makes Alice look at him strangely while pinching his forehead,  
'' You don't have to tell him that one...''  
'' Are you my brother's girlfriend? '' Suzie suddenly asks and while both of them blush slightly while hurriedly saying 'no', Rika chuckles lightly.  
'' So you are a friend of my brother? '' On that question she stops what makes Impmon look up at her as he feels his Tamer tensing.  
Friends? I-I don't know what does it mean to be friends with someone? I mean Impmon is my friend but I don't know... when do humans become friends?  
'' U-Uhm... I-I...'' Seeing that Alice probably never was asked such a question, Henry puts a hand on his sister shoulder to get her attention,  
'' Suzie you should probably sleep a little, I don't know how long we need to get home. ''  
'' But I'm not tired...! ''  
'' Yes you are I saw you yawning multiple times. You don't have to stay awake, nothing interesting is going to happen. ''  
'' How do you know? ''  
'' If something happens I'll wake you okay? ''  
'' Okay fine...'' It doesn't take long for the small girl to fall asleep in her brother's lap. Most around them are asleep too just Takato, Rika and Renamon are still awake but Takato is talking to Jeri silently so Rika and Renamon are the only ones that heard Suzie.  
'' Sorry about that she- ''  
'' Is just a kid I know, no problem. '' Alice replays mumbling while looking down at Impmon. Just as Henry wants to say something, the Arc suddenly makes a sharp stop through what everyone wakes up again,  
'' What happened? '' Kazu asks while Kenta looks around.  
'' The Arc stopped! '' Henry calls while Suzie looks up at him,  
'' Henry why did it stop? Make it move again...! ''  
'' I think your brother will not be able to change anything on the current situation...! '' Lopmon says while shoving Suzie away a little before the girl can crush her to death.  
'' Takato look, the light is gone on what we drove. ''  
'' What? ''  
'' I think the Arc lost track because the light is gone...'' Alice says what makes Kazu and Kenta look at her,  
'' Does that mean we don't get home again? ''  
'' Hey Arc you hear me? Please hold out a little longer... we're almost there so... don't give up now, ok? '' two small wires come from the console-pad and connects with Takato's PDA. An 'OK' appears on the display what makes everyone breath out released as the Arc starts moving in high speed again through the different Levels of the Digital world...

 

The Arc arrives in the lake that's in the middle of the Park. Slowly one after the other comes out to face their family members for the first time after the long journey they all had. Alice, Impmon, Rika and Renamon are the last ones that get out.  
'' Don't you want to go out too? '' Rika asks while watching Alice's expression getting pained.  
'' It's not like anyone would be waiting for me. '' She laughs dryly on that but Rika hears the pain in it.  
'' What about Yamaki? He'll be out there and he'll wait for you. ''  
'' Yes... Yamaki... You should go to your family. They're surely waiting for you. ''  
'' You sure you're fine? '' Renamon and Impmon exchange glances at each other before focusing back on their Tamers.  
'' Yes I'm sure. Don't worry I'm fine. I'll be right after you...'' Nodding slightly Rika gets out too. Alice lowers her head while biting her lip. The sudden urge to cry takes place in her mind but she pushes it away.  
_I can't cry now. I have to focus. I need to stay strong..._  
'' I'm here...''  
'' Huh? '' Impmon's voice makes her look up at him with confused eyes. He smiles at her slightly,  
'' Ya don't have to be scared to go out there. I'm here and I won't leave ya alone. ''  
'' Yes I know... But... Even if James or Irene are out there, I haven't taken my pills for such a long time now and I didn't even say goodbye to them before I left. I caused them trouble and probably worry just because I once more didn't think about the people around me. Can't we go back to the Digiworld? I'm... scared... I don't want to go out there...''  
'' Yer not alone in this Alice... I won't leave yer side, I'll be there to help ya. Furthermore James and Irene both aren't the types of humans that would hold a grudge. Especially not against ya. ''  
'' It's not that much about them being angry. It's about that this damn illness stops me from thinking things through. I can't decide what's right or wrong without these hell-pills but I don't want to be dependent from them just to be able to think. But if I don't take them... I'll hurt everyone around me...''  
'' If yer about to say something bad or hurting I'll stop ya. I promise Alice I won't leave yer side and I make sure that ya get all right again. Dr. Impmon is on the case and he sure as hell won't leave ya alone with that! ''  
'' Thank you... Impmon...'' Nodding with a little more insurance she steps out of the arc herself to find everyone with their parents. Renamon talks with Rika's grandmother while Rika is caught in a hug from her crying mother. Henry and Suzie are both talking to their parents and siblings while Terriermon and Lopmon stand next their Tamers. Takato and Guilmon talk smiling to Takato's parents who both have tears in their eyes. Takato's father pats Guilmon onto his head what makes the red Digimon smile happily, his tail flickering from left to right. Kazu and Kenta are with each their parents too, even Ray's dad is there. Smiling slightly at all the happy faces Alice seeks for Yamaki. As she spots him she smiles a little wider. He and Reika are talking with James and Irene.  
_Of course my dad isn't here... I knew it...But maybe it's better that he isn't. I don't want him here to be honest. I just want him to be out of my life forever._  
When they see her they come towards her and Impmon with a smile even if Yamaki and Impmon just glare at each other. Taking off the sunglasses he wears even in the dark, he hugs her tightly with a wide smile while ruffling her hair a little when he releases her a bit,  
'' Come here you little run-away! I almost thought you weren't coming. Don't scare me like that, what would I have done when you would have gotten lost? ''  
'' I thought about it... Not coming back I mean...'' She admits silently before releasing him.  
'' I know... I'm happy that you decided against it. '' Giving him a weak smile Alice turns to her Butler James to hug him too.  
'' Miss Alice, it's good to see you well. ''  
'' James, I missed you. ''  
'' You caused us worry Miss Alice, please don't leave again without saying good-bye...'' Irene says, tears of happiness in her eyes to see her young miss reunited with her friend.  
'' I'm sorry, I didn't call before I left I just... had a lot of things to settle. I forgot it, I'm sorry...''  
'' Oh it's all fine! The most important is that you're back home and well. And to see that your friend is back and well too is a release. ''  
'' Huh? Have you known that... Impmon is real? Why haven't you told my dad? '' Folding her hands in front of her, Irene smiles friendly at Impmon who looks confused too. They always watched that no one finds out that Impmon is real. They both knew that if her father would find out about Impmon he wouldn't allow him to stay with Alice so they decided it's better not to let anyone know.  
'' After the death of Madam Serena and the little attention you always got from Mr. Vladim, I thought that you would never get fully happy no matter what James and I do... but as your little friend appeared you seemed truly happy for the first time again. I know Mr. Vladim well enough to know that he would not have understood that this small angel can make you happy. Since the day Madam Serena died he got too protecting for your good. I didn't want you to become sad again, you are a wonderful person and you don't deserve to be unhappy. '' Alice's eyes widen slightly as a sudden wave of emotions flows her body. The feeling of being loved and to be accepted makes her smile softly,  
'' Irene... thank you...''  
'' Alice...'' Looking up with wide, shock-filled eyes she searches for the owner of the voice.  
'' Dad...? Why...'' Unsure she looks at her father whose eyes meet hers and suddenly time seems to stop. She hasn't seen her dad for 8 months now. He skipped his promise to spend Christmas Eve with her to go on a 'important' business trip and after that she refused to talk to him and started traveling around again. A sick feeling takes her over and she starts trembling. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Rika, Henry and Takato watching her and her dad. Impmon looks up to her and grabs her hand with a grin. When she looks up again her dad is already next to her to hug her tightly with a smile,  
'' Alice thank god you're well! '' Blinking slowly she looks into his tears filled eyes as he releases her.  
'' Dad... what are you doing here...? ''  
'' Did you think I would miss the day my daughter comes back from the most exciting trip of her life? I canceled every appointment to get here in time. Thanks to Yamaki I knew about the place where you would arrive. '' A string of anger flows through her as he releases her far enough to look into her eyes.  
'' Are you alright? You look a little pale...''  
'' I'm fine it's just... I don't understand why did you cancel your meetings? You never did that before... ''  
'' I know and I know how wrong it was to leave you all alone the whole time. I see now that you can't exchange love with money and I'm sorry...'' Looking slightly at Yamaki who now stands behind her dad she gets the idea that he talked to him.  
_I told him to keep his nose out of that...! I hope my dad doesn't think he has to make up anything to me. I don't want him to act like someone he isn't. I don't want him close to me at all._  
'' I managed it without you pretty well. It's not like you ever- '' Feeling a slight pinch on her leg Alice realizes that the thing she just was about to say would have been very hurting for her father.  
'' Yes you did... You played a big role in that I presume? I always thought you were a fluffed animal. '' Her dad suddenly says to Impmon on what he takes a small step back, not liking the sudden closeness to Alice's dad.  
'' Maybe. ''  
'' Thank you for taking the place I should have filled. ''  
'' Pah. '' He crosses his arms and takes glares at her dad, not liking the closeness to another human. Alice is one thing but others... no fucking way he likes that. Furthermore he can't stand her dad after all he's the reason his Tamer now is an emotional wreck!  
'' I always wondered why you suddenly disappeared. First she dragged you around all the time and then Alice told me she lost you somewhere but she never made any intention to get a new one. Now I know why. Now that I think about it, where did you disappeared to anyway? I can't image that she really lost you. ''  
'' More than you think. '' Alice and Impmon murmur to the same time.  
'' Huh? Did something bad happen? The toy was gone too you always had with you I remember. ''Alice narrows her eyes dangerously while getting defensive again,  
'' First of all it's not a toy, it's a D-Power, which I got back by the way, and secondly there happened a lot. Nothing of it is any of your business. '' She snaps what makes Impmon shudder. He always forgets how scary she can look when angry. Rika, Takato and Henry now look directly at them while each their parents talk to their Digimon Partner. Except from Yamaki, Reika, Rika's grandma and Henry's father they never really saw real Digimon after all.  
'' I think this is very much my business. After all you got- ''  
'' Just to your information, it never was your business before and it never will be your business. What happened between me and Impmon is nothing you have to know. And just because you suddenly tell me you spend more of your oh so precious time with me it doesn't mean I have to inform you about everything you missed all my life because you were busy running a corporation that already has more than enough money. '' A silence floods the small group they are in. Slowly Jackson nods his head before putting a hand on her shoulder which Alice eyes with slight disgust. Only now she realizes how much she actually hates him.  
'' You're right. Come on we get home and then you tell me what happened over there. If I already missed the things that happened before this day, I at least want to become a part of your life from now on. James would you please start the car? ''  
'' Of course Sir. '' Turning around he and Irene leave to go into the car which is parked at the street.  
'' I'll just go and say bye...'' She turns around to look at the others a moment. A sad feeling fills her.  
'' You can invite them over you know? I got no problem with that. ''  
'' Thought so...'' She murmurs while looking at Impmon before they walk over to Rika, Takato and Henry. They build up a small circle by now, their parents behind them, talking about how happy they are to have them back safe and sound.  
'' You leave now? '' Henry is the first one that focuses on her. Rika and Takato look at his words to her too, a sad shadow in their eyes. They really started to like Alice and now she goes back to a place that is hours away from them.  
'' Yeah... I think I need to but I'll keep the house I was in. I bought it after all so why now selling it? I think I'll move there permanently as soon as I can but now... I think I spend some time with my dad. I have to. ''  
'' So you talked about it? '' Takato smiles happily at her.  
'' Not really but it could be worse. ''  
'' And you think your dad allows you to move here? ''  
'' It's not like he would really see it if I'm not at home. Oh and by the way, you're all invited to come over if you want to. Your partner and parents can come too of course. ''  
'' How big is the house you live in? '' Takato asks with slightly wide eyes.  
'' It's a mansion. Pretty big place with a lot of empty room. So you can come whenever you want to. ''  
'' A mansion?! '' Rika bursts out what makes the parents around them look at them,  
'' Uhm... yes... didn't I mention that? ''  
'' You never mentioned that you're the daughter of Jackson Vladim before we asked too. ''  
'' Oh yeah. Well you never asked. I didn't thought this was important. ''  
'' Is that the girl you were talking about? Hello I'm Rika's grandmother Seiko. '' Looking slightly lost a moment, Alice bows slightly before smiling friendly,  
'' Nice to meet you. My name is Alice. Alice Vladim. ''  
'' Sure now she introduces herself with her last name. '' Rika grumbles slightly but on a grin of Alice she pouts.  
'' Your father is a really nice person. He sat at our table while we had the meeting with Mr. Yamaki. ''  
'' Uhm... yeah...''  
'' And he's attractive. '' Rika's mother giggles behind her what makes Alice look with a disgusted face at her,  
'' Oh gee thanks that's what a daughter likes to hear. ''  
'' No wonder you get along with Rika, you're just as biting as her. '' Smirking slightly Impmon looks up at Renamon as he feels her watching him,  
'' You're going with her I presume? '' Her calm voice asks while Terriermon, Guilmon and Lopmon are playing around.  
'' Yeah I will. Someone's gotta watch 'er right? '' Grinning slightly Renamon feels a tingle of happiness in her.  
'' I'm sorry for... everything I did...''  
'' There's nothing to apologize for. Everything is settled. '' Nodding softly on her somehow emotionless statement he turns to Alice who just says her good-bye.  
'' You coming? '' She asks towards Impmon. Together they go back to Alice's dad who already waits for them. Yamaki is at the paramedics by now,  
'' Can we go? ''  
'' Yeah. '' They start walking slowly out of the park. As they cross Jeri, Alice looks into her eyes and freezes a moment.  
'' Something wrong? '' Impmon asks as he feels her being afraid of something. When he follows her eyes and sees Jeri, guilt fills him at first but the fear and the unwell feeling in Alice gets stronger what makes him shudder slightly,  
'' Who is here to pick up Jeri? '' Alice asks at Yamaki while watching Jeri starring emotionless but with something in her eyes that makes Alice tremble in terror. She never saw such blank eyes. Even Beelzemon had life in his eyes but hers are blank. Emotionless and just dead. She doesn't even know how to describe it in her head it just... makes her feel like she has to crawl into a hole and never get out again. Takato walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder while looking at Yamaki, obviously the same question in his eyes,  
'' No one. Her father said that if his spoiled daughter wants to get home she should come by bus. Her step-mother obviously wanted to come but he didn't allow it. We don't know who'll get her home, maybe I will. ''  
'' I could get her home. ''  
'' That would be great,but... are your parents fine with that? ''  
'' Is that ok if I get Jeri home? '' Takato asks while turning towards his parents.  
'' Of course but come back after that directly please. '' His father says with a smile. Alice walks over to Takato but her eyes never leave Jeri once.  
'' Takato you take Guilmon with you right? ''  
'' Of course, why? ''  
'' Something's definitively not right with her. Don't leave her out of your eyesight while you're with her and never turn your back on her. ''  
'' I think she's just sad because of... Leomon...''  
'' No that's not about Leomon, not completely. Just... do as I say... Keep an eye on her. ''  
'' Fine I will. '' Looking slightly confused he stares at Alice who still has her eyes focused on Jeri. Okay something really is strange about Jeri but after all she saw how Leomon died. She always was a little more sentimental than everyone else and that most definitively was too much for her. But Alice seems to have an unwell feeling and he doesn't want to make it worse. Nodding on his agree she turns around and leaves together with Impmon and her father.


	7. Teamwork

Turning on the TV, Rika's mother and Grandmother intend to switch to the program where they see how Rika's doing while fighting against D-Reaper but they stop as they see Alice and Impmon on the screen. Both don't seem to be really paying attention to what happens though.

'' Miss Vladim, is this Digimon next to you already a long time with you? '' The female reporter asks. Alice glares a little at her before focusing back on the book she's reading while Impmon eats a apple next to her. She has her legs crossed and is sitting on a gigantic couch which is full of pillows. The room around her looks like a library. Dozens of books are neatly in the meter high shelves, a fireplace right behind the couch. The room is breathtaking beautiful, like it was taken right out of a movie.

'' How was it in the Digital World? How did you become its Tamer? '' On the word 'Tamer' Alice's eyes move to the reporter but she stays silent. Impmon faintly glances at the scene but focuses then back on his food.

'' Is it dangerous? How does it feel to be a Tamer? ''

'' Partner. '' She says while flipping to the next page, her voice sharp but calm.

'' Excuse me? '' The woman gives her a look that lets on that she's not seeing Digimon as a creature worth being called partner.

'' What a terrible woman. '' Rika's grandmother says while they watch Alice glancing at Impmon,

'' I prefer the word 'Partner'. Tamer would mean that I tamed Impmon and through that his character but that's not right so its partner. Not Tamer. ''

'' You really see yourself as the partner of this Digimon? ''

'' I just said that didn't I? ''

'' Why do you spend your time with something so odd like a Digimon? You could buy yourself everything you want why a Digimon? Does it have to do anything with the attacks in Shinjuku? It seems very rude. '' Suddenly she claps the book close with a loud snap and she glares at the reporter,

'' I didn't buy him you bitch! Stop referring to him as an 'it' he's far nicer than you are! Impmon had no influence on the attacks to Shinjuku. Or does he look like a gigantic pig to you?! No? What a surprise! He's not aggressive if you don't give him a reason. '' She gets to her feet and walks up close to the reporter,

'' And if you want to know something about my partner, then ask him yourself. '' Now the woman's own eyes narrow while she snorts,

'' With these lots of money your father has he should have got you a better teacher for manners- ''

'' Listen Barbie and listen well: This is my house, my rules are working here and if you want to leave without that micro shoved down your throat you shut the hell up and swing your ass out of here before I kick it out! I expected dumb questions and I got ready to answer those but I won't let you insult Impmon. ''

'' We got here for an interview and we won't leave until we have it! You accepted that we come here! Just because you have money it doesn't mean you get to be like this! ''

'' You think I'm using the money to get you out? Fine, I will just do that. '' She walks up to the wall and presses the button to activate an intercom,

'' Security there are some annoying little insects in my library, please take care of that I don't want to catch a disease. ''

'' Yes Miss. '' Turning to the woman with a smug grin she leans against the wall with her back while crossing her arms. The camera shortly moves to Impmon who grins smugly to himself while playing with a flame on his fingers.

'' Your manners are terrible! I'll tell your father about that! You are a plague and a shame for your father! A spoiled brat with absolutely no idea how it is to live a normal life that is not filled with dozens of money- AH! '' The woman scrams startled as the flame Impmon was playing with suddenly flies right to her arm where it burns some of her clothes together with her a small part of her arm. Patting onto it like crazy she keeps on screaming while Alice sits back down next to Impmon with her right leg crossed over the left. Both their heads are titled while they watch grinning how she jumps around in full panic. In that moment the doors open and the 3 security men come in. Two of them grab the reporter and her camera man while the last one positions himself in front of Alice and Impmon,

'' Miss we'll take them out abruptly and make sure they won't get in here again. Do you want to take any further steps? '' Exchanging a glance with Impmon they both start to smirk,

'' Just make sure they get out not all too comfortable. '' With that the only thing that's seen on the screen for a long time is how they get pushed outside the mansion and off the ground.

'' What a brat! -Ladies and Gentlemen how you now have seen Miss Alice Vladim and her 'Partner' are back in their mansion and there's no way for us to get back to her. We'll get to you as soon as- '' Stopping in her sentence the reporter looks back to the large gates to see Impmon running towards them closely followed from Alice. Fearing the small Digimon wants to attack her again she grabs the arm of her cameraman and hurries with him inside their jeep where they pull down the window a little to film the two partner. By now Alice is short about to reach the gate while Impmon already jumps over it to run down the street.

'' Impmon wait! '' Finally Impmon stops to look how Alice pushes open the gates and runs up to him,

'' I need to help them Alice. '' He states firmly,

'' I know. But you don't think I let you go alone right? '' Looking at her slightly confused she kneels down in front of him with a smile,

'' We're partner aren't we? Partner support each other. If you go to Shinjuku to help your friends I won't stay here and wait for you coming back or getting hurt. I'll come with you and help you. '' Taking out a Digimon Card from the holder on her right upper leg she shows it to him with a grin,

'' We'll do this together. '' Slowly Impmon nods before putting his hand over hers.

'' 'Course we do! '' Suddenly a bright, white light comes from the card in their hands what makes them close their eyes a moment. As the light slowly leaves, the normal Digimon card is replaced with a Blue-Card. Looking at each other a moment they both nod with a smirk. Slowly Alice stands up and pulls the Card through her D-Power,

'' Digimodify! Matrix-Digivolution Activated! '' Abruptly an almost black DigiEgg surrounds Impmon while Alice looks onto the Display of her D-Power to watch him Digivolve,

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

_Impmon Matrix-Digivolve to... Cerberusmon!_

With a loud explosion the DigiEgg explodes to reveal Cerberusmon. The red-neck cloths is still around his throat but now it looks more like a collar. At his shoulders is each another head what makes him look a little like the hell-guard Cerberus.

'' Wow... Amazing...'' Alice says gaping while the big wolf-like Digimon comes over to her.

'' We should leave. '' He growls and turns his side to her, telling her to jump on his back. Balling her hand to a fist a moment she puts both her hands onto his back and jumps then up. As soon as she sits safely Cerberusmon leans forwards a bit before starting to run as fast as he can over the street.

'' We need to be faster! '' He growls up on what she nods before pulling out another card.

'' _Digimodify! Hyper-speed activated!_ ''

'' Alice hold tight now! '' Grabbing the long fur on his neck a little tighter to secure herself, Alice cheers loudly as Cerberusmon starts running in hyper-speed. The camera holds onto them until their completely out of eyesight. Getting out of the small bus the reporter looks after them,

'' That was... amazing...'' The woman says gaping and with wide eyes.

Then the connection cuts and the studio is shown again. In that moment Rika's grandmother flips onto the channel where the fight against D-Reaper is shown constantly to the whole world. It seems that the Digimon are almost completely beaten. They look tired and obviously their attacks don't work against the agents of D-Reaper. But the 3 kids look just as bad, like they got attacked themselves.

'' Hold on Rika, you get help soon! '' Rika's mom says desperately with her hands fold in front of her chest.

* * *

 

Rika, Henry and Takato look with pained mimics at their Partner. They won't be able to fight much longer, they're too weak and no matter how or with what they attack, the agent of D-Reaper just sends the attacks back to them.

'' We need to Digivolve to Mega or else we don't have the slightest chance against D-Reaper! Wargrowlmon! '' Stretching his D-Power towards his partner he waits that the Tamer-Matrix-Evolution begins but nothing happens...

'' Why isn't that working? ''

'' Hey you know what? I think we just could Digivolve with our partners is the Digiworld because we were Data there too but here we're made out of flesh and blood! '' Henry says on what Rika looks at him with a frustrated glance,

'' Do you want to say that in the real world the Tamer-Matrix-Evolution won't be possible? ''

'' That would mean that we're completely helpless against D-Reaper...! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?! '' In that moment a dark shadow jumps over them while a person jumps from the gigantic wolf and comes down right in front of them,

'' Digimodify! Queen Device! '' Instead of coming down, a small shimmer surrounds the unfamiliar Digimon and keeps it in the air. The other 3 Ultimate-Digimon look at him, all of them seem confused that he now suddenly is here. While Rapidmon and Wargrowlmon seem still a little angry with him, Taomon observes him with her blue eyes,

'' Impmon? ''

'' What's this about, why are you here?! '' Rapidmon asks but Cerberusmon isn't looking at them,

'' Don't ask stupid questions, I'm here to help you! ''

'' You want to help us? ''

'' I don't believe you. '' Wargrowlmon states.

'' It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but my partner does and that's all that matters. I will protect her no matter what. I won't disappoint her. Not again. '' The others look at him another moment before their eyes move down to look at Alice who stares up at her partner. The D-Reaper agent now obviously has seen enough because he wants to attack again,

'' Ready Alice? '' Beneath them Alice nods slightly while clenching the D-Power a little tighter in her hand,

'' Beat him... Cerberusmon...'' She murmurs, barely loud enough for herself to hear. But Cerberusmon heard.

'' Emerald Blaze! '' Cerberusmon shoots some kind of dark purple and black blaze out of his mouth that surrounds the enemy before it explodes through what it separates the Agent from the wire that connects him with the red mass of D-Reaper. The agent stops moving around suddenly and starts trembling like his system just has a gigantic lag.

'' It isn't moving! Now or never! Talisman of Light! ''

'' Golden Triangle! ''

'' Atomic Blaster! '' All 3 attacks hit the Agent on full level what makes him fall apart into this strange mass before returning to D-Reaper. Each Digimon returns to their partners side. Henry, Rika and Takato stand now in a group together in front of Alice and Cerberusmon.

'' I'm sorry I didn't believe you Impmon. '' WarGrowlmon says with a sad look on what Rapidmon nods,

'' Yes we should have trusted you. Sorry we were skeptical about you Impmon. ''

'' Hey open your eyes I'm not Impmon anymore I'm Cerberusmon! Don't forget that! ''

'' Sorry didn't mean to make you upset, Impmon. ''

'' Hey you little green insect I will- '' Swinging her hip a little against Cerberusmon's side she smirks at him while winking,

'' Oh now I understand this is this friendship-teasing! You're laughing with me not over me right? '' The others just keep on laughing on that what makes the Hell-Digimon get a little unsure about his theory,

'' Right...? '' Without the others noticing, who still keep laughing, Takato and Alice look to the small park besides them where a figure just disappears behind the tree what looks like Jeri.

'' Was that Jeri...? '' They both ask themselves silently.

'' Do you go back home now? '' Henry asks and suddenly stands in front of Alice what makes her twitch slightly before getting the right distance again. Looking to Cerberusmon they both know exactly where they gonna stay,

'' No we'll stay here. Maybe we go back to my house...''

'' Or you come with us. We live in our old school at the moment and to get food we go to my parents bakery. ''

'' I got no problem with that. Cerberusmon? ''

'' Sure why not. ''

'' Okay then we probably should go back. ''

'' I need to talk to Mitsuo first. Where is he? ''

'' At the central of Hypnos. '' Henry informs her and she nods.

'' We'll get to the school as soon as I'm done! '' Jumping onto Cerberusmon's back again they hurry to Yamaki. The closer they come the more Alice feels Cerberusmon tensing and growling.

'' Behave Cerberus. I need his technical equipment. ''

'' What for? ''

'' I know a way to help Jeri. ''

'' Help her? How do you come on that? ''

'' She was there. As we talked to the others. At least it was her body. The coldness I saw in her eyes isn't the coldness a human can show, not even after the loss of a friend. ''

'' It was my fault- ''

'' I know how we can make up to it. ''

'' How? ''

'' Trust me. I don't know if it'll work. That's why I need Mitsuo. '' As soon as they arrive in front of the building they get through the door and upstairs until they come to a big room with a lot of monitors and other people that sit in front of them. Alice can recognize Reika, Yamaki and Henry's father but the other people are strangers for her.

'' Mr. Yamaki the kids left the fighting area. '' The other employee of Yamaki says while tipping on a keyboard.

'' Good that means they're safe. I wonder who helped them, I never saw such a Digimon before. But I have an idea whose Digimon it was...''

'' You know who the Digimon was and you know who was with him. '' Alice says from the top of the stairs, Cerberusmon right behind her.

'' Alice! Of course it was you. But sometimes I really hope I'm wrong. ''

'' You do that a lot when it's about me. -Mitsuo I need your help with something, or better said I need your equipment. ''

'' Why what do you want to do? '' Looking at him she smirks devilish, showing her white teeth...

* * *

 

'' When do you think Alice will get here? ''

'' I don't know, I hope soon. I don't like the thought when someone of our Team is alone this close to D-Reaper...'' Silence builds up around them but it gets interrupted rather fast from Rika's phone,

'' Speaking from the Devil, Alice where are you? ''

'' Still at the Central. I won't get to you until tomorrow. ''

'' Why? What are you doing there? ''

'' I got an idea to stop D-Reaper. ''

'' Stop D-Reaper? How? ''

'' It's a little hard to explain so I just make it short. We need to destroy D-Reapers brain. ''

'' You think D-Reaper has a brain? '' Henry now asks while coming closer to Rika who puts the call on loudspeaker.

'' Yes. The 4 Gods said that the strongest part of D-Reaper is in the real world. ''

'' So? ''

'' Think about it Henry you're a clever guy. D-Reaper made itself a base. It spread from somewhere and now while it's getting higher on that middle point it gets farther around it. If my calculations are right then the central, the heart or the brain of D-Reaper should be on that middle point which is right around the Twin-Towers. I guess the most vulnerable point, the heart, is beneath the mass but the brain needs air. Underneath the mass there's probably just destroyed things and dust but a brain needs a spot at the head of everything. It's either at the highest stage of the mass or even over it. We somehow need to check that out. ''

'' But Alice there is nothing. I can't see anything. '' Takato says on what Alice snorts,

'' Takato do you see air? ''

'' Well, no...''

'' But you feel it if it crashes while a storm into your face right? Not everything that is there needs to be seen. Would you set the central of your whole existence somewhere where anybody can see and destroy it? ''

'' No...''

'' See. I read through every file they have here about D-Reaper and at the beginning it was a simple deleting program. It was basically like PacMan. But it somehow managed to Digivolve. ''

'' Do you want to say that it is something like a Digimon? '' Rika asks on what there's silence a small moment.

'' No... not really. D-Reaper shows human behavior. It- that's it...''

'' What? ''

'' Wait a second. Mitsuo! I got it. I know how D-Reaper thinks. ''

'' What? '' There's a lot of chair rucking as all of them build a circle around Alice and Impmon.

'' Here look. A human body has it's heart in the middle and its brain in the head too right? ''

'' Yes but what- ''

'' And what's around a brain in a human's head? ''

'' A skull. '' Jyanyuu says on what they hear Alice humming in agree,

'' Exactly. D-Reapers brain isn't only protected by something that makes it invisible but it has something like a skull too. Something we can't simply break that means we can't, even if we find the skull, destroy it. We need something special to attack with. Something strong that D-Reaper doesn't know about. ''

'' Do you think our Digimon will manage to dug through this skull on their Ultimate-Level? '' Takato asks.

'' No. The brain is already informed about your Digimon's attacks. That means we need to find a weapon without using our computers. ''

'' Without using our computers? '' Daisy asks slightly disturbed on the idea,

'' Where do you think D-Reaper got all the information about Human anatomy? It's a computer program. If we plan the weapon on paper and later scan it into the computer shortly before using it D-Reaper will have no way to inform its brain fully about the system of the weapon through what it can't built up a shield against it. So we just got this chance. We need to find a weapon from what D-Reaper has no idea, we need to plan it and most important we need to find the brain. And as soon as we found it we need to break the shield that protects it from being seen. Impmon? '' Turning to her partner she holds up her D-Power a little,

'' We try to find it yes? ''

'' Ya can count on me. ''

'' Good but we do it tomorrow. Takato, Henry, Rika we need your help for that. While we go and search for the brain you need to keep the agents calm. ''

'' Tell us what we should do and you can count on us. ''

'' Thank you... We'll see you all tomorrow then, good night. '' With that the connection is cut.

'' Do you think she's right with her plan? '' Takato asks on what Henry nods,

'' She seemed pretty sure about what she's talking about. After all she had 2 years to find out everything about the Digital World. She seems to have skills we don't have. We should trust her. ''

'' What do we have to lose anyway? '' Rika asks with a grin.

'' Are you sure that will work Alice? ''

'' No. It's merely a conclusion. But sure is that D-Reaper uses the structure of a human body to secure itself. ''

'' Why a human body? An animals structure or the one of a Digimon is much more complicated. '' Thinking a moment she looks back at the scribbling she made on a blackboard while the past 3 hours.

_Brain. Heart. Skull. Human. Why human? Why not something more stable? Why not an animal or another Digimon... A human is vulnerable, very much so. That's making no sense... except...-_

'' Maybe because it were humans that made it. '' Babel says thinking.

'' That's a good possibility. I mean the Digimon have the strongest connection to humans too right? '' Shibumi agrees.

'' Maybe they think like Digimon and like humans while using Digital weapons and human security...''

'' How do you mean that Alice? '' Drawing a human body onto the blackboard she looks at it more closely before her eyes wander to the satellite picture of D-Reaper. Turning to her partner Alice kneels down in front of him, she doesn't like it to be much higher than him when they're talking,

'' Impmon why do Digimon have a closer connection to children than to adults? ''

'' I don't know, we simply feel more connected to them. '' He shrugs his shoulders while looking at the blackboard himself. He never really understood the things Alice learned all the time. He knows a little but the stuff on the board are just numbers to him.

'' Is it maybe because we aren't as corrupted as adults are? ''

'' What's that supposed to mean! '' Comes Babel's scream in pure shock but Alice hears the joking in it,

'' I mean it as I say it. Adults are more into the corruption humans all face in their life. Lies from politicians which they have to obey and accept. A law on which they never had or will have any influence... In their desperation they use to turn towards a fictional character which some describe as Jesus, Ala or simply God. Children and teenager mostly don't have these corruptions because they aren't forced into the corruption of being adults until they get ones themselves. I can image pretty well that Digimon like kids more because of their usual innocence. If D-Reaper maybe thinks similar like Digimon, they don't go from a adult anatomy but from the one of a child or a teenager. I would like to check over your system if I may. ''

'' Sure do as you want but don't delete anything. '' Nodding Alice and Impmon go over to the main computer and while Alice sits down cross legged on the chair Impmon gets behind her on the backrest. Soon one after the other starts working on a weapon they could use against D-Reaper but this gets harder than they thought. If D-Reaper already has the knowledge of most if not even all their weapons it will be difficult to find something new.

About 3 hours later it's long past midnight and Impmon fell asleep behind her when Alice first moves from the chair again what wakes him up.

'' D-Reaper isn't in our system. I first wanted to build up some kind of firewall to keep it outside but if D-Reaper really has a logical or rational way of thinking and sees that there's all of sudden a strong firewall it could get suspicious. We wouldn't want that. ''

'' And why did you scan the system now? I'm sure you have something in mind. ''

'' Actually yes I- ''

'' Alice Vladim! I can't believe you run away again! What were you thinking! And the interview?! What about that?! You could have made her set lawyers onto your heels! This is definitively enough young Lady! ''

'' Of course first he isn't there at all and now he doesn't leave my side, great... Dad I know I did bad and I know this was too far but you're interrupting an very important conversation so do me one time a favor and sit down on that chair and shut the hell up! ''

'' What are you allowing yourself- ''

'' Mr. Vladim, Alice really is a big help here she found out more in a few hours than most of us in 3 days. She's very useful here and she never really got into trouble. '' Jyanyuu tries to calm but Jackson's eyes narrow,

'' She has to learn that- ''

'' Dad! Sit. Down. Now! '' Her voice gets lower and her eyes narrow in a way that shows danger. Just in case Alice does something she would regret later -or not-, Impmon stands up and gets to her side.

'' Alice calm down...'' The serious in her voice did the trick though because her dad sits down on the next chair he sees and keeps silent.

'' As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted: I was searching for the beginning of D-Reapers information. And from the way it's growing it means that it gets the intellect directly from a humans brain. ''

'' So you say it got a real person from which it gains information? Like in it has one captured. ''

'' Most likely. D-Reaper grows from intelligence. The more information it gets the bigger it can grow. I would say D-Reaper got a child or a teenager as information quell. ''

'' And what if the information is completely copied from the human mind? What will D-Reaper do to the human? ''

'' Either it simply spits the human out and lets it run away or it takes over the human body too. To make it to an agent maybe. Who knows...''

'' But then we need to destroy the place this human is captured in! ''

'' He or she is definitively in the brain. ''

'' Why not in the heart? The heart is surrounded from the mass, it's impossible for us to get to it. ''

'' Wrong. Think about it Mitsuo: Before I told you about it you never came to think of the idea that D-Reaper could have a brain outside of the mass. And why is that so? '' Looking around in the room Alice observes every person completely. Looking at their reactions, at their breaths and mimics.

'' Because we couldn't see it. '' Yamaki says after a while thinking.

'' That's right. Humans have the normal instinct to not believe on things they don't see. If D-Reaper really gets its information from a child or a Teenager who thinks just like that maybe D-Reaper thought every human thinks like that and set its information quell into the brain. Because humans don't attack what they don't see. They don't believe in what they can't see. ''

'' That somehow sounds like complete nonsense but I think I get what you're saying. '' Shibumi says while scratching his head.

'' 'If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't'. Nonsense is what we're fighting Shibumi. We have to fight against what we normally don't believe in. Hands up, who of you would have thought about that Digimon are really real creatures and come directly out of the Digiworld if you wouldn't have seen them with your own eyes. '' Except Shibumi no one raises his hand. The Indian woman -Curly- looks curious at Alice who grins satisfied,

'' How can you know all this? How do get all these ideas? ''

'' I'm insane and mentally ill. I always think about the things that normally aren't normal. I live in madness, inside my head there's only chaos but I lived inside this chaos long enough to get a logic out of it. '' Her father eyes her carefully on that but she ignores him. Shibumi comes closer to her, his brows furrowed in a thinking manner,

'' If D-Reaper really uses human anatomy, what are the agents supposed to be? We don't have anything that can shoot outside our body to destroy and copy our enemies moves. '' On that Alice gets silent. Looking from the human body she drew to D-Reaper and back her eyes narrow a little. She moves towards the blackboard and starts writing numbers onto it. Math formulas over math formulas until she stops,

'' So that would mean... the agents are the white Blood Corpuscles. '' She murmurs,

'' Corpuscles? How do you come on that? ''

'' The agents attack everything that stops D-Reaper from growing or that tries to harm it right? That's the same job the corpuscles do in a human body. The white ones catch the threat which are mostly illnesses or toxins while the red ones build up a shield against these illnesses and toxins. The agents do the same, they read and copy the attacks we do on them and something inside D-Reaper builds up a shield. One reason more to make a weapon D-Reaper doesn't know about. ''

'' And what if we break the skull with that weapon and remove the human from it? '' Mr. Billiard head -Babel- asks.

'' I don't think that would make a big difference if D-Reaper already has all the information. '' Jyanyuu says slowly while frowning slightly.

'' What if... the human isn't only for information but for strength too? '' The blond woman -Daisy- asks.

'' For strength? But information, which is another word for knowing and strength, are two completely different aspects. How should that be any use for D-Reaper? ''

'' 'In contrary arise, what it is and what it be and what it wouldn't be, you see?' You're thinking too logical again. D-Reaper can imitate the way of thinking of a human. It can't completely copy it yet. Another sign therefore that D-Reaper gets its knowing from a Child or a Teenager. If D-Reaper so desperately tries to protect it maybe Daisy is right and it needs the human for physical strength too. ''

'' That means if we take the human away from D-Reaper we take away its strength too. '' Yamaki says now, finally getting the thoughts in his head ordered so that they make sense. To think like Alice thinks always was a little hard for him, he grew up in a family that thought logical, that's why Alice often gave him the nickname 'Spock' but thankfully he could stop her on that some time.

'' Then we need to make this weapon, break open the 'skull' and save the child inside there! It's easy so come on we go get- ''

'' It's not that easy. '' Alice interrupts Babel's hasty behavior.

'' What's that supposed to mean? Of course it's easy. ''

'' Not to mention that D-Reaper has the white corpuscles or better known the agents, but I don't believe that we can break it open that easily. First of all we need to find out who exactly is inside the brain. Then we plan how we get him or her out. Reika and Megumi, could you please check out the police data for missed children in the age from 4 to 15? ''

'' Of course. '' They both turn away from to group and start hacking into the police data bank.

'' Shibumi, Daisy, Babel, Curly and Dolphin you need to keep on working on the weapon. Try to bound the weapon with nature-forces like water, air, fire, earth or lightnings. ''

'' Why nature forces? '' Dolphin asks, amazed by the skills and the intelligence of the just 16 year old girl that has the same name like his own daughter. But in opposite to his daughter he sees an almost frightening coldness in her eyes.

'' Because D-Reaper or better its information won't know how dangerous these forces really can be. Just from the pure imagination of a kid there won't be any real knowledge of the pure force behind a full attack. '' Nodding they go to work too so that just Yamaki and Jyanyuu stand around her now.

'' And what about us two? '' Jyanyuu asks, not caring that he awaits orders from a girl in his son's age.

'' You two will help me. We will try to find a way to get D-Reaper back to the Digiworld. Therefore we have to analyze it up and down, we can't allow us the slightest mistake or not only my partner but the partner of your son and the others could get in danger. ''

'' Okay tell us what to do, do you have anything in mind? '' Smirking dangerously she looks at Impmon,

'' Impy...''

'' I don't like that look... Okay spill the beans! '' He says with his arms crossed.

'' We need to take a very small sample of D-Reaper. Everything bigger than a sand corn would probably kill us instantly after we touched it. Not to mention that it would spread out wherever we take it. ''

'' So where's the catch in that? ''

'' Oh you know we could maybe get into trouble with the agents...'' Raising an eyebrow on her he looks at her with a Are-You-Nuts look.

'' Ya do remember that we needed one hell of a lot energy to just get one of them down? ''

'' Aw I fully believe in your fighting skills. Please...? '' Pulling a little kitten face she kneels down close in front of him. A small growl comes from the trouble making Digimon but soon he nods,

'' Fine kiddo, when do we get this started then? '' Jumping up while clapping in her hands she grins widely,

'' Tomorrow morning. We meet the others, you all Digivolve onto your Ultimate-Level and while the others keep the agents off our cute little asses we search for the brain and after we found it we look that we somehow break the invisible-switch. If we don't find it until 6 pm we take the sample and get it here before we found the brain. ''

'' Therefore that it comes from ya, it's a good plan. '' Impmon says with a smirk.

'' Hey! '' Stamping her foot onto the ground while crossing stubbornly her arms she pouts child-like. All the adult behavior she just presented is gone with that one move.

'' I don't understand one more thing...'' Daisy says on what Alice goes into Duty-Mode again,

'' What is it? ''

'' You're 16 right? ''

'' Yeah since the 5th of November. Why? ''

'' That means theoretically you're no child anymore too. Almost an adult. How comes you got a Digimon Partner? '' On that question every head turns towards her and Impmon who look at each other a moment,

'' That's because Impmon and I became partner as I was 11. We just... separated shortly after my 14th birthday. We reunited as I was in the Digiworld. '' Pausing slightly to think of a way to put it she bites her lip a little,

'' But normally you're right. I'm too old for the Digimon to be seen as a proper child. My mind is already too close to the one of an adult. ''

'' At least from the knowin'. Yer behavior is another story. '' Impmon murmurs on what Alice smirks at him,

'' Hey hey shorty, better a kid in mind than becoming like one of these greasy adults, savvy? '' A few murmured protests come from every side on what Alice stands back up while flicking her hair back.

'' Nothing personal. '' She says while pushing her hip to the side and flashing her white teeth in an arrogant-looking smirk,

'' Shorty? Don't push yer limit kiddo. '' Impmon threatens slightly joking.

'' Wait a second Alice, you got all of these... skills and all this knowing, why did you never say anything? '' Her father whose company she already forgot says suddenly.

'' Mitsuo knew and Impmon knew. ''

'' I mean why- ''

'' I haven't told you? I saw no reason in it, that's why. It's not like you have ever been a big or very important part of my life so I saw no reason to do so. Furthermore I never thought you had enough interest in me that you would want to know what I'm doing and how good I'm at what. '' Shrugging her shoulders she looks directly into his eyes with a bored look. The room suddenly fills with silence. Some starring at Alice, some at her father.

'' Alice...'' Impmon warns slightly on what she realizes what she said. Lowering her head a little she looks outside.

It's the 6th of July and we got 2:32 am. My name is Alice Vladim and I'm constantly without a Black-Out for 2 weeks. My current location is the head quarter of Hypnos in Vest-Shinjuku.

'' We should go back to the others. '' Alice says, her eyes not leaving the comforting darkness. She always felt secure in her. The darkness seemed to be her only friend before Impmon and her met and after he left. Completely ignoring her fathers hurt expression she walks past him and up the stairs to leave the building, Impmon right at her side. As soon as their outside the front doors of the building Alice stops dead in her tracks. Her head lowered so that her raven hair covers her eyes but on the feeling of sorrow and sadness Impmon suddenly feels and on the way she bites her lip, her body trembles and her hands are balled to fists he can say that she didn't want to say that.

'' Alice...? ''

'' I'm sorry just... give me a minute...'' Turning away from the person she loves the most in her life she takes a few steps to gain some distance until she reaches the metal edge that goes over a small river. Mentally fighting with himself to either go after her or stay and wait until she comes from alone he decides for going to her.

'' Why are ya doin' this? ''

'' What? Pushing away the people I love? Because I lost everyone that tried to come close to me. I saw my uncle die right in front of me and that was too much for me to bear, I don't want to lose another person. And I'm ashamed... Because I don't want to be this weak... I hate this illness... I hate what it does to me... And I hate the way that I say what I think without being able to stop myself. If you wouldn't have stopped me I would have said a lot of other things... And you know the worst of it? I don't regret saying all of these things towards my dad... He deserves nothing better...! '' Her hands clench the edge until her knuckles go white while she's wanking back and forth in order to take a few calming breaths but all that leaves her mouth are sobs. Tears fill her eyes as she clenches the edge harder, not leaving him a chance to answer. If he now interrupts her she won't know if she'll be able to open up again.

_' How could you...! How could you dare to leave me like that! Why did you just leave me behind all alone! You could have told me! Why didn't you! Why! '_

'' Or do you mean the fact that I'm constantly mean to my father? Because I can't stop hating him for the things he did in my childhood. He never cared for me before my mum died but there I at least had her. After she died he got even colder to me because I reminded him too much of her and as he calmed down I already was 10. The time I needed him the most he wasn't there... Of course James and Irene always were at my side but... it's simply not the kind of love I needed. I needed my dad but he wasn't there... Then you came and my life went up, I felt happy and loved but I didn't knew how to act towards you because I never learned how to treat a loved person properly and hid most of my emotions in fear you would leave me when I show them to you... As the D-Power appeared I promised myself that I'll do everything to keep you out of danger but in my mania to keep you out of danger I never realized how much I actually hurt you...'' More sobs fill the darkness that surrounds them. This time Impmon doesn't try to interrupt her. Too much caught up in the sudden outburst of tears of his normally so strong partner he feels his heart ache.

_' I can't believe I trusted you! I can't believe how stupid I was to think you are my friend! How could I possible think that you want to help me! '_

'' When you left the first time without telling me I think that was the day the depression really started... I felt so lonely and betrayed that I didn't even try to listen to you instead I smashed the D-Power in my rage and told you to go to hell... I told you to leave me alone... And I hate myself for it..''

_'I hate you! I hate you Impmon! I don't need you! Leave me alone! Leave me the fuck alone you disgusting monster! '_

'' After that you started screaming at me and that made me snap completely and I hit you... I'm so sorry... I never wanted to do that. I would like to shove it all on my Depression, on the Schizophrenia... but that would be a lie... I did that because I was too much caught up in my own problems that I wasn't even trying to understand you... And then you screamed back and I was so sure that you really went to get a new, stronger partner... A partner that lets you fight and that can support you with that... Someone that wasn't so scared all the time...''

_' Ya should be happy I spent my time with ya, a human, at all! Without me yer nothing! ''_

'' I hit you... and you pushed me into the glass table... I still have the scars all over my upper body... Every time I look into the mirror I see myself making this damn mistake over and over! And I can't forget it...! I can't top thinking about it. I can't stop playing this memory in my head over and over again because no matter how much it hurts me, I at least can think about the last time I saw you back then. And I can hold in front of my eyes how I never should become again. ''

_' How dare ya, ya pathetic human! How can ya dare to hit me! Ya worthless little creature have no right for that! '_

'' I still remember how bad my throat started to hurt as I screamed at you... But I didn't care. I wanted you to feel the same pain I felt. And then I said the words I regret the most... '' Impmon can see the tears falling down and into the river. One after the other they sink into the water and mix with the water. Impmon feels like crying... He doesn't want to see her like that...! She blames herself for all of this but he at least was half to blame for this!

_' I should have let you die on that street! I don't care about you! I never did! You were just a replacement! Did you really think I needed you?! Did you really think you were important to me?! Here some news: You never were worth a shit to me! '_

'' And with that everything changed. You just stopped moving. We both did. And then you left. No more screaming or beating... You just left through my window, I watched you leave. I should have stopped you! But I let you go. Damn it I let you go! I was particularly begging myself to stop you but I didn't! I moved no finger Impmon, I let you go! The only damn thing I did was slamming the window shut behind you! '' Her tears of sadness mix with ones of anger as she leans over the edge a bit, pressing her chest against the cold metal in the attempt to cool down her burning and aching heart a little.

_' That's it... he's gone... I don't have to keep up with him anymore... '_

'' Later I started to realize what just happened... What I just did... And then I broke down. I had the first Black-Out and as I woke up again my whole room was destroyed. And there was so much blood... My whole body was covered in injuries... My back, my arms, my legs... my hands... Mostly my hands from ripping the furniture apart and from punching the mirror until only shatters were left. Some are still left... Even after that Black-Out I just fell down onto the floor and started crying, screaming... begging... It was like... I couldn't stop... Like my heart will jump out of my throat when I don't keep screaming. ''

_' I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Impmon please! Please come back! I didn't mean it! What have I done?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please! Why?! WHY?! WHY! I'm sorry! Impmon! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me! Please come back! Don't leave me... Please...'_

'' Of course James and Irene... they heard me screaming and crying and came in... They found me blood-soaked and with a complete mental break-down on the floor where I curled up. I couldn't stand up. I just laid there and wanted to die... They tried to help me up and... get me to a hospital but... I couldn't let them touch me...! Something in me told me that I can't let them come close to me... Sometime I lost conscious and they used the chance to get me into a hospital. Inside there I was unconscious 8 days before I woke up but I was alone while that and I used the chance... I let them believe I was still in coma and waited till night. ...Inside that hospital I had 3 suicide attempts. 3 times I tried to kill myself because I couldn't deal with what I did...! '' Impmon's blood gets cold on that. With wide eyes he looks up at his broken partner who now glides a shaky, tears soaked hand through her messy hair.

_She tried to kill herself... because I left her... She tried to kill herself... because of me..._

' You know what Impmon...? I think I trust you... You're the best friend I ever had... Please never leave me alone...'

' I won't leave ya alone. We're partner right? We'll stick together no matter what! '

'' But not even for that I was good enough... Even something so simple I couldn't complete. '' Smiling sadly to herself while looking away from her partner she feels shame building up in her, shame of herself.

_' I should disappear... I'm no good for anything, am I? I need to get out of this damn place, no matter how... I can't stay here...! '_

'' One time I tried to take too many sleeping-pills, then I tried to jump off the roof, later I tried to cut my wrists. God I never felt so weak in my life... I didn't knew that I got monitored after the 2nd attempt. I had to make a mental check up after the 1st attempt. My diagnosis was critical trauma, Depression in the last stage and Schizophrenic behavior. They wanted to send me into a mental institution what caused a 4th suicide attempt. I couldn't deal with the thought of being locked up. I couldn't deal with being alone with myself, with my thoughts, 24/7. It was too much to bear. But my dad corrupted the lawyers and the doctors so that they give me the medicament I need and tell me exactly how to use them. I just got them under the condition that I don't try any more suicide attempts. I agreed. I wanted to get home. I wanted to stay home for the rest of my life and vegetate there. My dad was furious though... I never saw him that angry... He told me that my mother would be ashamed of me if she were still alive. '' Gliding down the railing she breaks down in sobs. Her hands rubbing roughly over hear eyes to stop the tears, her face frowned with sorrow and pain. Slowly Impmon loses out of the trance like state he was in and walks closer to her...

_' No matter what you do... I'll never... be your perfect daughter...! '_

'' I'll never be a perfect daughter... I'll never get rid of this... Every time my Black-Outs come I'm scared of how I'll turn out. Most of the time I lock myself away in the Safe my dad has until I get my mind under control again... I had a Black-Out right after my second suicide attempt... I almost killed 4 guards... Or were it 5...? I can't even remember that... I don't want to be like that, I'm scared Impmon... But I don't want that... I don't want to lose you again... I couldn't stand that... I don't want to feel like this again... I'm scared Impmon... Not of anything material but of myself and of what I'm capable of when I lose control... and I'm scared of being alone... I'm scared that I someday I won't find the strength to get my mind back under control... And I hate myself for all of that...! I hate- '' Alice stops in the middle of her sentence as Impmon's arms wrap around her shoulders to pull her into a hug. Her eyes widen as her tears of sorrow and sadness stop for a moment abruptly. How can he still come close to her after what she did?

_' Impmon... please help me...'_

'' Yer not alone Alice... I don't care how often I need to repeat this before ya believe me... Ya always got me... Trust me I won't leave ya alone... But ya not only have me... Ya got Yamaki and Rika. Henry and Takato. They're all no people that would leave ya alone... But for that ya need to trust them... They forgave me after all I did, ya need to remember that one... They're annoyin' lil' brats but they wouldn't leave ya alone in this... Just... don't try to fight all of this alone... Yer not alone Alice... Yer not alone. Ya got me... Yer not alone...'' Her eyes well up once more as she slowly pulls him closer, sobbing into his small shoulders while clinging to her partner like her life depends on it... Somehow it does... All the tears she had to held back in the past 2 years finally find release... Hugging her tightly Impmon promises himself that he'll do everything to never see her like this again. He'll protect her and he'll get her out of there. And everything or everyone that tries to stop him will regret it!

_' Impmon...? We're friends aren't we? '_

_' Huh? 'Course we're friends! '_

_' I'm glad...'_

Watching the 2 partners from the door Yamaki smiles softly. He run after her almost directly as she and Impmon left the room. He even almost interrupted the conversation between the two partner. Gladly Yamaki mentally threatened himself not to interrupt them now. To be honest, Yamaki never really liked Impmon, he has to admit that. As they met he knew that this won't hold long and that sooner or later Alice would feel lonely again. He never thought they would separate like this though. After he heard she had a break down and is in hospital where she had already had 2 suicide attempts no one needed to tell him that Impmon left. It was only a matter of time until that would happen, after all Impmon the humans. He arrived in the hospital just 1 hour before her 3rd attempt and barely managed to stop her. He never left her side since that. But deep inside he knew that as soon as she's well again, he'll hunt down every one of these damn creatures. He swore himself that he won't stop until every single Digimon is deleted! And Impmon, he wanted to let suffer!

But as he saw the look in her eyes as she told him she wanted to get him back he knew it'll be the best for her. And no matter how much he despised the small Digimon, he wants her to be happy. She's like a little sister to him and he would do everything to protect her. He has to admit though that he never thought that there's so much wrong with Alice. He knows about the mental illnesses, of course, but he never knew how much she really suffered.

Somehow Impmon manages to make her happy and that's why he forgives him. He forgives Impmon and he'll make sure that they both get happy now. Because if Impmon is happy, Alice is happy too.

He knew how much Alice suffered from the ignorance her father showed towards her and he knows how much she hates him for that now. Yamaki was the only person after Impmon Alice ever opened up to and he's glad for that. He counts the girl to his family and he really felt miserable to see her lying in that hospital bed. To see her so on her edge of sanity was the worst thing he ever saw. And while he hasn't left her side once in that time, her father was busy with corrupting the doctors and nurses so that no one tells anyone about her mental condition. He only cared about his reputation, about his company. Not about his daughter. And that alone is reason enough for Yamaki to support Alice in her ignorance towards Jackson. The CEO doesn't deserve the forgiveness of Alice, he doesn't deserve Alice's trust.

With a last look at the 2 partner he silently walks back inside...


	8. You Are My Partner, We Are A Team

About an hour later Impmon and Alice arrive at the school. Impmon made the option to Digivolve to Devimon and fly them there but she wanted to walk, probably to stay a little longer outside. They walk up the stairs to get to the room Impmon smells Renamon in and stop in front of the door. Soft snoring comes out of the room.

_Probably the guys, Takato seems like the type of guy who's snoring. Terriermon and Guilmon too but does Henry snore? He doesn't seem like the typical snorer. Let's find out..._

Alice opens the door silently to find The 2 boys sleeping on a few tables they pushed together while Terriermon and Guilmon sleep on the floor. Rika lies on the desk, her face towards the classroom and her breath relaxed while Renamon took the place on the windowsill. All of them seem fast asleep in the small class room and like Alice thought Takato and the 2 Digimon are the snorers. Henry doesn't look like he's snoring but she wouldn't swear on it, his back faces her. Looking at each other, Alice closes the door silently and turns towards the stairs,

'' It's warm outside, why don't we sleep on the roof...? '' Alice whispers on what Impmon nods. Sleeping outside is always more comfortable for him than sleeping somewhere in a room. Mostly he went outside as soon as Alice was asleep. She still has trouble sleeping even with her pills so he stays with her until he's sure she's fast asleep. After he made sure of that he goes out like usual and scares a few humans, it's one of his hobbies he would never get rid of. Alice has no problem with him scaring other people. Sometimes she even wants him to tell her the funniest moments. He does that without any second thought.

Alice likes sleeping outside too. Furthermore, she doesn't sleep in a room full of people. In general, if there are other people in the room she never falls asleep not even if it's just Irene or James. She never once slept with another person in her room except from Impmon since her mother died. Impmon is the only one in whose presence she can sleep, she trusts him completely. Another catch of the Schizophrenia is being paranoid. She always hears that voice in the back of her mind that tells her how other people could make fun of her while she's asleep and through that vulnerable.

'' But ya stay the hell away from the edge got that? '' Impmon hisses quietly while Alice opens the door that leads to the roof. Smirking slightly she nods before climbing up the small roof of the small 'house' that's around the stairs. Each one lies down on their backs. Impmon has his arms crossed behind his head while Alice simply lies fully stretched, both looking at the stars.

'' Impmon...? '' She turns to her side, her arms close to her body and her legs pulled up to her chest, she's looking at him,

'' What is it kiddo? '' A small smile comes to her lips and she leans forwards to kiss his cheek,

'' Good-Night...''

'' A-Are ya crazy! D-Don't embarrass me like that! '' He says while sitting up to hold his cheek, a blush coming up to his face. Her smile widens and she giggles softly before simply closing her eyes, not bothering to answer him. Impmon watches how she falls asleep, his blush disappearing slowly and his embarrassment leaving. Even though she does that almost every night, he still gets embarrassed about it. First he thinks about leaving her again to scare some humans but as he wants to get up he feels her hand grabbing his tail softly and he decides against it...

 

Slowly Rika and wakes up on the next morning. On the attempt to stretch she almost falls off the desk but she manages to catch herself on the edge. Looking over to the window she sees Renamon faintly glancing at her at her,

'' Good morning. '' She jumps down and opens her hair to do a new ponytail. Renamon observes her a moment with sharp eyes before slowly opening her mouth,

'' Alice and Impmon were here yesterday night but they aren't anymore. ''

'' What? How do you know? ''

'' Their smell still lingers in the air but I looked through the building and they aren't here anymore. ''

'' Where do you think they went? '' Comes Henry's murmured question. Both Renamon and Rika look over to him to see him sitting up while rubbing his eyes before pushing Takato slightly but he just turns over while murmuring something. In his attempt to turn he falls straight off the table and hits with a startled yelp the floor,

'' I'm awake! I'm awake... Huh? Did anything happen? ''

'' Alice and Impmon were here last night but they're gone. ''

'' Do you think they already went to D-Reaper? '' Rika asks a little alarmed on Henry's explanation.

'' I hope not! We 3 already had trouble fighting one agent, alone they will get killed! '' Terriermon squeals with a worried expression himself.

'' We need to stop them then! If they really left already they could be in danger- ''

'' Calm down, we just went to get breakfast. Nothing dangerous and we kept away from the caution-zone. '' Alice says calmly, interrupting Takato while sliding the door closed. She and Impmon each have a paper bag in hands.

'' Food! Guilmon's hungry! '' The red dragon screams happily on what Alice smiles softly while Takato pats his head with a amused expression before looking up at her,

'' What did you get there? ''

'' A little this, a little that. Vegetables, plastic knifes and plates, toast, marmalade, cheese and tea, some cups... Everything we need for a nice breakfast. ''

'' This sounds all so...''

'' British? Yes, I spent almost 3 months over there. Longest trip I made. I liked the way they eat and act over there. ''

'' In which countries have you been already? '' Henry asks while grabbing a plate, a knife and some marmalade.

'' Uhm let's see... England I was for about 4 times, China, France, Spain, Australia, Germany, Norway, Ireland, Canada, Italy, Russia, America, Africa, Argentinian and I believe in Venezuela I was too. ''

'' Just so few? You couldn't have taken more right? ''

'' Hey if I already have the money and the time, why not doing something interesting? At least I got allies and friends over the whole world now right? ''

'' You don't maybe have these 'allies and friends' in the military too don't you? '' Rika asks with a frown,

'' A few. I trained with the coming soldiers in the American military for about 1 month. Then I left again. ''

'' Wait you trained with real soldiers? ''

'' Yes it was pretty funny and the guys there are all really nice. A little stiff but nice. Let me guess: You want me to stop the soldiers that always stand in your way right? ''

'' Yeah... Yamaki already tried to send them off but they won't listen. ''

'' Of course not, Mitsuo isn't their Captain. If they don't get direct orders from their leaders they won't do anything. The most important rule in the military is discipline. I could try to talk to the Sargent off their operation but I never really had contact to the Japanese military... But I could try! ''

'' That would be great. They try to help but they just stand in our way and they'll only get hurt if they don't leave this to us. ''

'' The problem with humans is, Takato, that they are afraid of what they don't know. If you then tell such proud men that they should run and hide to leave their work to a bunch of Teenagers and some creatures that originally aren't even meant to exist, it sure as hell not only scratches a little bit on their ego. ''

'' But they see that they can't do anything against D-Reaper, why don't they just leave instead of staying in our way! '' Rika says aggressively what makes Alice chuckle.

'' These are men Rika. They're trained not to lose. It must be embarrassing for them. ''

'' You think you could do something? ''

'' I have money Henry. I'm not Jesus. I have no beard and I don't wear sandals. At least I hope so... they wouldn't suit me and try to seduce someone with a beard, not easy I can tell. Anyway, I just can try. '' Smirking slightly Impmon leans relaxed next to Renamon against the table while eating some bread. A comfortable silence falls over them while each of them eats his own combination of marmalade and cheese. As Alice mixes Strawberry marmalade, cheese and cherry marmalade together a scream of disgust fills the small class room. Alice just grins on that. She always had the odd urge to mix everything she eats together to find out how it tastes.

About 1 ½ hours later they all prepare to go back and fight again against D-Reaper.

'' Ready? '' Takato asks towards Guilmon as they stand in front of the red mass. 3 Agents already come out of it and look at them. Alice looks at Impmon and shows the D-Power a little on what he nods.

'' Just a second children! '' A man from behind them shouts.

'' The military has found a way to stop the Red-Mass with the code-name D-Reaper. ''

'' What?! There's no way human weapons can- ''

'' Leave this to us! It's our job to defeat the enemy. ''

'' But human weapons are no use against it! ''

'' We found a way to stop it. You are no longer needed here- ''

'' Bullshit. '' The Sargent looks at Alice who stands with her arms crossed and a dangerous glimmer in her eyes a little behind the 3 Tamers. Impmon right next to her, a small smirk on his face as he looks how the military man swallows hard. He just loves to see Alice scaring other humans!

'' Excuse me? ''

'' Yes, you really should apologize for doing a lousy job like this! It's embarrassing! ''

'' What are you allowing yourself! You have no idea how it is to be a country's... a worlds only hope! You are just a kid! You have no idea what it means to be responsible for another lives! ''

'' I know exactly what it's like to be responsible for something! I saw men and woman dying in the Afghanistan, I saw what it needs to be a proper soldier and I know... out of own experience... what monsters can exist in one mind. And D-Reaper isn't only one mind. It's the mind of everyone. Its knowledge is almost frightening and right now, real specialists try to break this knowledge. I understand you. It must be a shame that you have to watch how a bunch of kids defeats the enemy you were set onto but to act like this is embarrassing! You should be even more ashamed that you don't even have the balls to admit when you are useless! And here you are more than just useless, you are in our way. ''

'' In the opposite to you, young lady, we got the training to fight against such a threat! You are just a bunch of kids that hasn't even absolved school yet! What can you possibly know! ''

'' First of all, smart ass, I absolved school 2 years ago! Second, you can call Admiral Gordon and ask him about Alice Vladim. Third, my knowledge in technique and the Digital world is far above the knowledge you will ever have in your miserable life. And lastly, I really doubt that you ever got trained to fight a Digital program Mister Know-It-All! Sargent if you don't stop getting into our way...'' She steps closer to him until their noses are almost touching, her eyes narrowed and her voice just a low hiss,

'' Then we'll make you stop! And I warn you directly: My partner here, isn't someone you would like to mess with... '' Turning on her heels she flips her hair into the Sargent's face before walking straight to the others.

'' If you want to help, keep our way free from others and don't get yourself into danger. I don't have the nerves to protect you too just because you don't see when to pack up! We'll take over your job and we'll beat this enemy. As a team. How I see it you got no other choice than to leave this battle to us… Impmon! '' Snapping out of their slightly amazed stare at the way how Alice just talked to a military Sargent, they all turn to their partners, D-Power clenched in their hands,

'' Guilmon get ready! ''

'' Renamon? ''

'' I'm ready. ''

'' Terriermon! '' On their partners nods they each pull their Card through their D-Powers...

'' Digimodify! Matrix-Digivolution activated! ''

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

_Impmon Matrix-Digivolve to... Cerberusmon!_

_Renamon Matrix-Digivolve to... Taomon!_

_Terriermon Matrix-Digivolve to... Rapidmon!_

_Guilmon Matrix-Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!_

'' We'll search for the brain. Keep the Agents off our back while that. Cerberusmon! '' Jumping onto his back Alice and Cerberusmon start running away from the others.

'' Respect kiddo, never heard ya threatenin' other with me. I'm impressed and flattered. '' Smirking on her partners tone she shrugs her shoulders,

'' My pleasure honey. ''

'' Where'd we go search first? ''

'' We need to get on the other side of D-Reaper... Digimodify! Hyper Speed Activated! '' Running around D-Reaper they stop as they find the point which is closest to the twin-towers. They just want to get up as Calumon flies towards them.

'' Calumon? What'cha ya doin' 'ere? This place's too dangerous for ya. ''

'' Huh? Impmon? You got big... and fluffy! '' Calumon jumps onto the part of Cerberusmon that isn't shielded with the armor and cuddles into his black fur.

'' Focus Calumon! '' Jumping back, Calumon salutes slightly,

'' I was with Jeri until she suddenly disappeared. ''

'' She disappeared...? '' Cerberusmon asks on what Alice mind begins to work in high speed.

_' I would say D-Reaper got a child or a teenager as information quell. '_

_' The hostage is probably in the age of 4 to 15. '_

_' She was there. As we talked to the others. At least it was her body. The coldness I saw in her eyes isn't the coldness a human can show, not even after the loss of a friend. '_

_' She watches how Jeri stares emotionless, but with something in her eyes that makes Alice tremble in terror on the ground. She never saw such blank eyes. '_

_' Even Beelzemon had life in his eyes but hers are blank. '_

_' Emotionless and just dead. '_

_' She doesn't even know how to describe it in her head it just... makes her feel like she has to crawl into a hole and ever get out again. '_

_' And what if the information is completely copied from the human mind? What will D-Reaper do to the human? '_

_' Either it simply spits the human out and lets it run away or it takes over the human body too. To make it to an agent maybe. Who knows...'_

'' It can take over a body...'' She whispers with wide eyes what makes Cerberusmon and Calumon look at her,

'' What? '' Without answering she takes out her phone to make a multiple call with Rika's phone and Yamaki's phone.

'' Yes? '' She hears them both answer.

'' Yamaki get everyone around you and put on the loudspeaker, Rika you do the same. '' She hears Yamaki and Rika call everyone around them until the call gets on loudspeaker,

'' We're all here Alice, what's the matter? ''

'' Jeri's inside the brain. She's the hostage. ''

'' What?! '' Everyone reacts different. Some start screaming in anger, some in fear and some question Alice if she is sure about that theory. As Alice gets annoyed from the screaming she holds her phone towards Cerberusmon,

'' Could you please...? '' Not needing to ask her what she wants him to do he nods before half growling half barking loudly into the phone what makes the others stop a moment.

'' Would you please calm down already?! Thank you... So as I was saying Jeri is being held inside the brain. But D-Reaper didn't kidnap her in the real world. It must have gotten her while you were still in the Digital world... Do you remember any time she suddenly disappeared after Leomon's death? Even if it just was for a few minutes. ''

'' Yeah she really disappeared for some time! Takato do you still remember the time she suddenly was gone a little while after Leomon's death? '' Katzu says suddenly on what Kenta hums slightly,

'' Oh yes that was as we thought she just had to 'excuse herself'! ''

'' Yes I remember that! But she was just gone for about 5 minutes or so...''

'' That's already enough. That means we didn't take Jeri home with us but an agent of D-Reaper that merely took her form. That's the reason why her eyes looked so dead. Just because D-Reaper can copy the look from a human it doesn't mean it can copy human emotions too. That's too much for it. I knew she was strange but after a look into her eyes I was sure that she's being more than a little strange. You see, I learned to decipher human emotions in their eyes but 'Jeri's' eyes were dead. There was no life in them, no emotions. The heart and the brain of D-Reaper came to the human world shortly after you returned. That means that it first got enough information from Jeri and watched through the agent with what it has to deal here before coming here completely. After all, it had to make sure that it can spread here without any problem. And, no offense, Jeri's mind was already the weakest besides Suzie's and after Leomon died her mind was just begging D-Reaper to take it over. ''

'' That means we have to make sure even more that she gets saved! ''

'' It's not that easy. I would say D-Reaper feeds Jeri over and over with the depression she feels while showing her her worst memories over and over again. I think it holds Jeri in some kind of trance or sleep to prevent her from thinking logically in order to keep her from waking up. Takato you have the strongest bound to her, as soon as we found the brain you need to try to get her out of that. ''

'' You can bet I will! I won't let her down! ''

'' Good. Now that we know Jeri is its information quell we at least can guess how much it knows. I thought at the beginning that D-Reaper gets its information from the network because it knew about every weapon and attack of our Digimon. But it didn't knew about Cerberusmon's attack that means it either didn't look up every information about every Digimon or it doesn't use the network at all. Jeri knows the strength of every Digimon except Impmon and D-Reaper knows about the weapons because the Military keeps shooting with one weapon after the other at it. ''

'' That would mean D-Reaper's knowing is limited on Jeri's knowing and the things it learns here. '' Shibumi says.

'' That means our time is even shorter too! ''

'' Not really. D-Reaper doesn't only take her knowing but her memories too. That leaves us some time. You all just should focus on the weapon. ''

'' Actually we already are almost done with the blueprint. '' Babel says obviously proud on himself.

'' Amazing! You guys really are awesome! May I see them when Cerberusmon and I come with the sample? ''

'' Of course. ''

'' Guys, you all keep your eyes open. As soon as you see something different that could look like D-Reaper's brain, attack it with everything you have. If we already can't destroy it, we at least can try to weaken it. ''

'' You can count on us! '' Nodding a little to herself she ends the call and turns her attention back to Cerberusmon,

'' We go on the roof of this building over there to have a better look at it okay? ''

'' But I warn ya, don't leave ma back! Calumon that's the same for ya! Stay with Alice. '' Chuckling softly she shakes her head while taking Calumon into her arms.

'' I promise. See I'm glued to you. '' Growling slightly Cerberusmon jumps up to a building which is about the same height the twin towers are.

'' Try to attack the mass right between the towers first...'' She says while holding onto him as he growls loudly,

'' Hellfire! '' The attack hits the mass on full level but nothing happens except that the mass splatters open a bit before closing again. Watching everything exactly and searching for any sign of a difference she sighs.

'' Nothing... No change at all. That means it's not there. Try it on the same spot but a little more up. ''

'' Ya sure it's close to the Twin Towers? ''

'' Yes. That's the highest point of D-Reaper. It would definitively put it's brain above the highest point. ''

'' What if it's tricking ya? ''

'' No I don't believe that. D-Reaper just gets its information from Jeri and Jeri simply isn't the kind of person who would have the intelligence or the guts to trick someone like that. Her mind is too weak for that. '' Feeling her partners guilt rush up inside her she sighs softly,

'' That was a little harsh, I know. But you think the same admit it. The only thing that keeps you from admitting so is the guilt you still feel. But Cerberus...'' Jumping down from his back she walks around him a little to grab hold of his head and look into his eyes,

'' You don't hold responsibility for the things that happened... You need to understand it. You made a mistake, yes. But you payed the price for it and now you do more than enough to make up for it. '' Just as Cerberusmon wants to open his mouth, a red light flies towards them and goes straight into Alice's D-Power which hangs around her hips while her cards are in the holder that's secure around her leg. With a small yelp she jumps towards Cerberusmon, her arms clinging around his neck. As she realizes that it did nothing bad she clears her throat in embarrassment and with a small blush on her partners chuckle,

'' Scared kiddo? Was just a light ya know? What was it anyway? '' Cerberusmon asks while watching how Alice takes the D-Power into her hand to look at it.

'' I don't know but nothing seems to be different- '' A sudden warmth flows through both them as the D-Power's screen starts glowing slightly.

'' That feeling... it's the same I have while Digivolving...'' Cerberusmon states huskily while looking slowly up at his partner.

'' Does that mean, you can Digivolve to Mega? '' On that Cerberusmon stops.

Digivolving to Beelzemon again...? No... I don't want that... I never want to be like this again...!

'' I don't need that. I'm strong enough on my Ultimate-Level too. ''

'' I know you are. But it's good to know that we have this chance. Don't worry... you won't become like this ever again. You have full influence on your mind and there's nothing that will change that. '' Nodding slightly, Cerberusmon concentrates back onto their task. Alice jumps back onto his back and secures herself. Cerberusmon just wants to attack the point Alice told him to as she stops him,

'' Wait! ''

'' What? '' Leaning a little forward Alice narrows her eyes to take a closer look at the object,

'' Up there, on the 3rd window from the left side … is that some of the mass? ''

'' Yeah... I think so. Why? '' Out of the window she's talking about there seems to be a small bit of the red mass of D-Reaper.

'' It's exactly at the same height on the other Tower too... Point your attack right onto that height but in the middle between the two Towers. First do your Hellfire and then right after an attack D-Reaper doesn't know about. ''

'' Hellfire! '' Watching closely both of them start grinning madly with shining eyes as the attack doesn't shoot in a straight line through the towers before disappearing, but instead seems to be stopped by an object. The attack flows around the object in a round circle.

'' Again! '' Alice screams,

'' Styx Killer! '' Jumping a little forwards the object gets seen as it seems like Cerberusmon just cut through it. Slowly the object gains on color until a red ball is revealed right between the two towers.

'' It's gigantic... Okay now we- '' Alice stops as 6 agents move out of the mass and come towards them.

'' Don't attack them. Let Takato and the other take care of it. We need to get the sample of D-Reaper. '' Growling loudly he glares at her a little but sighs then before nodding his head.

'' Fine...'' In that moment the agent wants to attack them but before they can come even close to them, a bunch of colorful bands, a bright white light and a lot of pistol-like shots attack the agents and beat them before a fox like Digimon appears in front of them. Looking at it up and down Cerberusmon's eyes widen a little while Alice reads the Digimon's Data...

'' Sakuyamon. Level Mega. Goddess Digimon. Techniques Spirit Strike and Amethyst Wind. ''

'' Renamon? '' Cerberusmon asks while watching the beautiful Digimon up and down. She smiles warmly what makes his heart flutter a little as a sudden heat comes up to his face.

'' Renamon? Does that mean...''

'' Alice, Cerberusmon are you all right? '' Rika's voice comes from the Digimon but her lips don't move.

'' We hoped we didn't come too late. '' The goddess now speaks, her voice soft and warm.

'' So you made this Tamer-Matrix-Digivolution too? '' Alice asks smiling at her friend that's now fighting together with her partner.

'' Yes. Henry and Takato are too in one body with their partner. ''

'' Amazing... You two look beautiful! Thanks for saving us. ''

'' No problem. The most important is that you are save. You found the brain too, that's great. ''

'' We will now try to weak the skull so that you can break through it more easy. '' With that she turns around to fly up to the skull and attack it.

'' Awww seems like someone got a little red around the nose...~ '' Alice says grinning at Cerberusmon whose blush gets even darker on that.

'' Shut up! '' Holding her hands up slightly she keeps on grinning while climbing on his back so that they can collect the sample. Just as they sealed it up tightly, a light earthquake makes them stumble. Looking up they see how a ring build around the capsule. It has about 5 or 6 golden balls to stabilize the green plates. They both look at each other before deciding to leave that problem to the others and get back to the head quarter. As soon as they arrive there, Cerberusmon turns back to Impmon.

'' Mitsuo! Guess what I have here! And we even got here before 5pm, awesome! '' Alice says loudly from upstairs while holding up the small bottle with the sample.

'' Great you got it. '' Yamaki says while smiling a her. Going down she looks a small moment at her father who sits on the same chair he sat on yesterday before going to Yamaki and giving him the sample.

'' Alice brought the sample, come back up so we can analyze it. '' He says into his small micro on what Alice can hear an 'ok' from Jyanyuu.

'' May I see the blue prints? '' Alice asks while walking over to Babble's and Shibumi's shoulders who lean over the obvious blue print of their new designed weapon. Daisy, Curly and Dolphin seem to be working on the design already while Shibumi and Babble still work on the weapons.

'' Sure go ahead...'' They lean back up and let her take a look at it. Her eyes hush over the different algorithm and over the form it should get later and a small smile comes on her lips,

'' Wow... that's amazing! You really are a bunch of geniuses you know that? ''

'' Actually it was my idea to make the weapon like that! '' Babble says with a proud face while Shibumi pats his bowling head a little,

'' Oi oi don't praise yourself too much. We worked on it together. '' Grinning slightly Alice looks up as Jyanyuu comes out of the lift that leads down into the basement. Just as they're about to go to work, Yamaki's computer starts beeping. Walking over to it he sit down closely followed from Alice who looks over his shoulder.

'' What's that? '' Alice asks while Yamaki's eyes widen behind the sun glasses.

'' That's the Arc... ''

With a little bit of effort they downloaded the Arc which Yamaki called Grani and got her into the real world where Shibumi made him go alive by pulling through a blue card but only Gallantmon really could wake him up and now they're inseparable. Right now they all stand inside the headquarter of Hypnos. They now sleep there instead of the school. By now the roof Alice and Cerberusmon was on is surrounded from D-Reaper so that only the upper half of it is still seen. Looking outside Takato and the others now look at their parents,

'' We need to go back and keep on fighting. ''

'' We'll send you Grani as soon as he's fully loaded again. '' Yamaki says while flipping his zipper close. A reassuring glance of their parents later and they run out of the building and over to D-Reaper where the agents come out already.

'' Jeri is still in that damn capsule! We need to get her! ''

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

_Guilmon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Gallantmon!_

_Renamon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!_

_Terriermon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Megagargomon!_

_CyberDramon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Justimon!_

_Impmon Matrix-Digivolve to... Cerberusmon!_

'' D-Reaper, we will not let you destroy our city even more! '' Gallantmon says while beating one of the agents with his lance but on the agent's position soon come 3 new. Alice jumps onto Cerberusmon's back while she looks at the agents in front of them. Sakuyamon, Megagargomon and Justimon close to them.

'' Spirit Strike! ''

'' Mega Barrage! ''

'' Thunderclap! ''

'' Hellfire! '' Each Digimon attack but instead that the agents get less, there just come more and more of them.

'' Takato, Alice you can leave this to us, go save Jeri! ''

'' All right we will! ''

'' Cerberusmon, take me to the roof we were on the last time. '' Nodding he jumps up there without accidentally touching the red mass of D-Reaper. Just as Alice touches the ground, Grani shoots past the roof and lands under Gallantmon's feet who jumped up and towards the capsule.

'' Don't get close the edge Alice, I warn you! '' He growls on what she just strokes over his head before fiddling his ear a little,

'' As long as you are careful... Digimodify! Hyper Wings Activated! '' Black wings appear on his back and abruptly Cerberusmon is next to Gallantmon in front of the brain which by now build up something like a ring around it with big golden balls at some points and one even bigger one in the middle.

'' Ready Cerberusmon?! '' Gallantmon asks,

'' You can bet! Let's go! ''

'' Shield of the Just! '' As soon as Gallantmon's attack hit, Cerberusmon attacks!

'' Hell Fire! '' Both attacks hit the golden ball on full level but as soon as the smoke is gone, they see that there's not even a scratch. Alice looks at her D-Power to have a closer look onto the shield.

'' Try to combine your attacks! Digimodify! Power Boost activated! ''

'' Hell Fire! ''

'' Shield of the Just! '' Both attacks wrap around each other so that they together have an immense power but even together they can't break the ring. Instead of showing a scratch, the golden ball turns and a gigantic blue eye looks at the two Digimon. Wincing slightly as the shock Cerberusmon feels, reaches her mind too she looks at the eye with wide eyes, slightly trembling,

'' What the...- '' Suddenly the eye shoots the attack back at them and while Gallantmon is able to jumps aside, Cerberusmon gets hit on full level what makes him scream in agony!

'' Cerberusm- Gah! '' Feeling the pain too now she falls to her knees while holding her upper body. Her whole body seems to be set on fire! The pain is immense and if it won't stop soon she's sure she'll lose her mind!

'' D-Damn..! He must feel the pain even stronger! Cerberusmon! You have to come back! Hurry up! '' With shock filled eyes Alice watches how D-Reaper uses the opportunity to lose two plates of the ring. While one plate splits into 2 and blocks Gallantmon's way as he wants to fly over to Cerberusmon, the other one splits into at least 50 small plates and rushes out of every direction towards him!

'' Cerberusmon! Move aside! Hurry up! Cerberusmon! '' The plates hit him what throws him back until her partner is almost next to her before he falls down while changing back into Impmon. His small body full of bruises and his eyes closed while his face is strangely distorted from the pain.

'' Impmon... Impmon! '' Everything inside her works on auto-pilot. She starts running over to the edge as fast as she can and the next thing she knows is that she's jumping after her partner who comes with every second closer to the mass that could kill him. On her way to him she passes multiple agents while she hears the others scream in shock as the agents block their way to them.

'' IMPMON! '' Through he is much lighter than her she reaches him a few meters over the mass and wraps her arms around him while turning them around so that she hits the mass first. While that the agents around them stop in their movements and look directly at the others.

'' Yamaki we get something in! ''

'' What is it Reika? '' Yamaki and Jyanyuu both walk over to her to look over her shoulder. The screen of the computer is suddenly flashing in gray stripes. But then the image starts changing slowly until Gallantmon is slowly appearing before going down in the rustling again.

'' It seems like we get signals from D-Reaper. '' Megumi says while looking interested at the screen.

'' From D-Reaper? But how is that possible? '' Jyanyuu says while scratching his chin in a thinking manner.

'' It seems like we can see what they see. A direct view from the fight from their point of v- '' Reika says but stops as she sees Alice and Impmon fall towards the red mass.

'' Alice! '' Yamaki says while his eyes widen behind the glasses as he sees Alice pressing Impmon close to her body while having her eyes glued close. Jackson abruptly at his side to look with wide eyes at his daughter. The small Digimon in her arms looks like he's hurt badly, he seems unconscious but even through the surprisingly good quality of the video, you see him trembling and twitching like he's in great pain. Suddenly the screen changes onto Gallantmon,

'' The agents block their way! They can't get them! '' Jyanyuu calls loudly in pure shock. Are these two really dying? Suddenly the picture of Gallantmon changes and a lot of Data are shown until Takato suddenly appears, around him seem to be a lot of Data and a circle that looks surprisingly similar to the one around the D-Power of the children.

'' We need to save them Gallantmon! '' Takato screams while making movements with his upper body that show that he's fighting. The picture turns back to Gallantmon who makes the same movements but the plates just return over and over again and keep on blocking their way.

'' I can't get through Takato...! '' Gallantmon says while hitting some of them with his lance.

'' Sakuyamon, please we can't let them die! '' Rika suddenly is shown on the screen, she too is making movements with her whole body, showing that she's trying to get through. Her face showing the desperate and the fear. She doesn't want to lose them! It's not fair!

'' I'm trying Rika but there are too many of them! '' Hitting the others with her pole, she sends her magical bands.

'' Alice! Megagargomon we need to save them! If they touch the red mass they'll die! '' Henry seems to be the one who is scared of losing her the most. Even as they rested at the main central for about 4 nights, Henry's mother always saw them leave at night as everyone was asleep and returning about one or two hours later. Terriermon or Impmon never were with them.

'' I can't get through Henry! They're too many! I'm sorry. ''

'' But we need to do something! '' Yamaki and the others of the Hypnos Team and the parents around them watch how Alice and Impmon hit the red-

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

A sudden black light surrounds not only Impmon but Alice too and through the agents of D-Reaper they now are able to see how Alice and Beelzemon are surrounded from Data while Alice's body slowly moves with her back onto Impmon's and just a few milliseconds later, Beelzemon slowly builds up with the incoming Data...

_Impmon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!_

While Beelzemon's black wings spread out, Alice is shown for a small moment where the others see her looking with wide eyes around,

'' Huh...? Beelze...mon...? Did we Digivolve together too? '' She asks confused while looking around.

'' Seems so. I can feel yer power mixin' up with ma own. ''

'' It's so warm... No wonder you all like to Digivolve...'' Alice says smiling and but as the agents surround the too now, she takes a fighting position on what Beelzemon does the same.

'' Ready to show them who they're dealin' with kiddo? '' Grinning slightly she nods and right onto that the connection interrupts and Henry's shown again, his eyes wide but they soften after a few seconds.

'' Alice, Beelzemon, are you all right?! ''

'' Stupid question ya idiot, course we are! '' Beelzemon barks back what makes Alice roll her eyes while crossing her arms a little,

'' Beelze...! We're fine Henry but now, we show D-Reaper that it got itself the wrong enemies! ''

'' This is pure madness! I never knew the kids Digivolve together with their Digimon! It's too dangerous! '' Yamaki says while hitting the window with his hand and watching how there suddenly grows something like a gigantic weapon on Beelzemon's right hand, covering up everything until his elbow.

Every emotion Beelzemon feels shoots through Alice's heart. His hate, his guilt, his pain... but his friendship and his happiness too. The feeling around her is a warm pleasant feeling but at the same time she wants to scream. His anger against D-Reaper almost takes her over.

Beelzemon feels something inside his boot and as he pulls it out, Alice's knife is in his large hands before it turns into a gigantic weapon which takes over almost his whole arm. But even if it looks like it weights at least a ton, to them, it feels light as a feather. They both smirk evilly at the center of the ring that is in their way before pointing the weapon onto it,

'' Corona Blaster! '' Both Alice and Beelzemon scream while shooting at the golden ball with the eye. Gallantmon starts flying around too shake off the plates and help Beelzemon but they hurry after him, refusing to leave their target until they hunted it down! The shot they just hit the golden ball with suddenly comes shooting back and almost manages to hit them but Beelzemon is a lot faster through the small pair of extra wings below his big ones and manages it to move aside. Moving directly in front of the eye they suddenly stop.

'' What... what is this...? I can't move..! '' The intense stare of the eye make them both freeze. Like it's holding them at the place all they can do is stare,

'' Commenting Data from Jeri Katou called 'Memory'... Scan complete. Object identified as Beelzemon. '' Alice feels Beelzemon's guilt and his hate as the program is using a familiar voice.

'' Y-You're using Jeri's voice! ''

'' Beelzemon. A Digimon that Digivolved from Impmon. Beelzemon, a Digimon that tried to harm Jeri Katou and other human children while they were in the Digital world. Beelzemon, the Digimon that destroyed Jeri Katou's partner Leomon in order to load his Data and become stronger. Beelzemon, the Digimon that destroyed Leomon, destroyed Jeri Katou's life. A monster. A monster. A monster...'' Repeating the same sentence over and over again Alice now starts losing her mind in Beelzemon's and her own hate. It's like a red flag right in front of her eyes. This feeling reminds her strongly on the symptoms a Black-Out has on her but this is different. She can feel Beelzemon's heart hammering from the anger while she feels the pain in his right hand as he balls it to a fist until his claws dig into his palm.

'' Stop it! STOP IT! ''

'' A monster. A monster. A monster. A monster...''

'' Is that supposed to make me feel guilty?! Well it ain't workin' ya damn bunch of broken Data! I don't care what ya think! ''

'' Beelzemon- Ngh...! '' Starting off silently the whole anger inside Beelzemon blinds her on what she suddenly feels a painful sting in her heart. Glaring at D-Reaper her hands ball to fists.

'' I know I can't change the past, no one needs to tell me that. But... even if there's no forgiveness for me... I still can save Jeri outa that damn thing! '' They make a Devils-Pentagram with the weapon on their arm and 'draw' then a circle around it. Glaring at the golden ball a moment they both focus on their next attack.

'' If that isn't working we're lost...! ''

'' It'll work! Ya gotta believe in that! '' Nodding they aim to shoot,

'' Corona Destroyer! '' Shooting one hell flame after the other through the pentagram, they both roar angrily. For a moment it seems to work but then the dust leaves and they see that nothing changed. Instead of being taken aback, the eye simply shoots the attack back. This time Beelzemon manages to get out of the way while Alice focuses on making the weapon disappear before it gets destroyed. But Beelzemon just sees it disappear and so he thinks it got destroyed,

_' What'cha want with a knife? '_

_' I don't know, but I like it. I really do, if it ever gets destroyed I'll kill whoever did this! '_

_' Growin' possessive over a knife? '_

_' Yeah well you like your cloth. '_

'' How dare ya to destroy Alice's knife! That's unforgivable! I'll make ya regret the day ya decided to come to this world! I make ya pay! '' Screaming in anger Beelzemon takes out his Berenjenas and starts firing at D-Reaper who isn't hurt one bit but Beelzemon doesn't stop.

'' Beelzemon it's all right, calm down! The knife's fine! '' Trying to force down the anger and the blinding hate her partner feels and keep him from doing anything stupid, she feels herself slowly loosing conscious. Her body can't take all of that. Too many emotion's flow through her and too much strength is taken. As Beelzemon feels his partner getting weaker inside him the anger disappears and he stops shooting,

'' Alice? Yer fine kiddo? ''

'' Don't... do that again...'' She says a little out of breath while her shoulders shake from the sinking adrenalin. He starts panting too as her exhaustiveness reaches him. To be on the Mega-Level for the first time for so long is too much for her.

'' Beelzemon! '' Turning to Gallantmon who flies with Grani towards them so that Grani shows directly to the ball, Beelzemon looks confused,

'' You better move out of the way! '' Grani opens his mouth and Beelzemon sees lighting-like balls inside it. Grinning he hurries aside,

'' Jugoth Blaster! '' Shooting the lighting balls at the Eyeball it shatters into little pieces through what only a small white couple remains.

'' Jeri must be inside there! '' Alice screams on what Beelzemon starts flying towards it,

'' That's my way to go then! Jeri! ''

'' Jeri! You gotta listen to me! Beelzemon's doing everything he can, he's risking his own life to save you! Let him help you! '' Takato screams while Beelzemon arrives at the capsule and starts ramming his fists against it to break it open but everything that happens is that it's trembling a little.

'' Why! Won't! Ya! Break! Open! Ya! Damn! Fish-Ball! '' Hitting the capsule with every word they both suddenly feel a burning fire flow through them. Not only the anger but something else too...!

'' Give us the strength to destroy that damn thing! '' Beelzemon screams while holding his fist up, Alice making the same move they both scream as the fire that was before like a little flame now grows and burns inside them!

'' Grraw! Fist! Of the Beast! '' Leomon's attack shoots towards the ball and manages to break it open slightly. Panting they both look at Jeri who seems frozen in it. While Alice gets a bad feeling Beelzemon stretches his hand out towards her while keeping the hole open with the other hand,

'' Come on Jeri we gotta get ya outa here! '' Beelzemon says as the bad feeling inside Alice grows while Jeri's lip starts quivering.

'' Jeri what'cha waitin' for! We need to get away from here! ''

'' Jeri come on the hole's closin'! Grab ma hand! I promise I get ya outa here but please take ma hand! '' Alice's eyes narrow as she feels Beelzemon panicking while Jeri still stands there like she got glued to the damn floor instead of moving her damn ass towards them!

'' Jeri! God damn get a hold of yourself and move your damn ass here you pathetic wimp! How can one person be so immense stupid! '' Alice screams as the hole closes again. The sudden urge to Devolve back and slap the girl so hard that the sad rest of her brain comes out of her ear grows stronger with every second.

'' Jeri I beg ya, take ma hand! Lemme help ya! '' Calumon suddenly flies past them inside the capsule and tries his best to move Jeri from her place but the girl still isn't moving,

'' Jeri come on let's get out of here! Beelzemon wants to help you so we can all laugh and play again. Jeri come one! ''Alice's bad feeling changes into one of pure hate and rage while she feels her partner at the edge of having a break down as Jeri opens her mouth:

'' You're not Leomon... You monster... You killed him...'' Alice's eyes widen as she feels the pain in Beelzemon's heart while he seems to be close to the tears. Now it's enough for her! To feel all the pain her partner, her best friend, feels, makes her snap and she see red, while her whole body is pulled deep inside the blackness and every sense leaves her body so that just blind, raw anger is left!

'' HOW DARE YOU TO CALL HIM A MONSTER YOU DISGUSTING, WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! STOP BEING A ANNOYING BRAT! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THAT ALL OF THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT?! IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SO STUPID TO GET CAUGHT, D-REAPER NEVER WOULD HAVE GOTTEN SO STONG! YOU DAMN BITCH ARE THE REASON THAT IT KNOWS HOW TO BEAT OUR PARTNERS! BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS! GOD DAMN WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BEING SO FUCKING STUPID! '' Taken aback from the sudden rage from his partner, Beelzemon winces and loses the grip on the hole which now grows close faster. Takato and of course every one around them heard her outburst but she couldn't care less! If she could, she would kill her right now. Takato and the others look shocked at her, all stopping in their movements. How can she be so rude to Jeri? She went through so much how can Alice possible think Jeri is strong enough for that all? Doesn't she realize how horrible all of that is?

Shaking it off Takato gets closer to the capsule again,

'' Jeri take their hand! '' Takato's scream makes Jeri come out of her shock but before she can react and even think about grabbing Beelzemon's hand she watches how the hole closes up again and she's alone once more. She watches how Beelzemon gets a grip and starts hitting the capsule but it won't split open again. Even inside she can hear Alice and Beelzemon arguing,

'' Alice what the hell were ya thinkin'?! ''

'' Just so that you know it Beelzemon, if it was in my hands I would blow her up together with that damn ball! How can someone be so stupid! '' Crossing her arms she turns her face away from the capsule that holds the new object of all her hate while Beelzemon tries to somehow defend Jeri's actions. Okay deep inside he knows she's right and is just as angry about it but the guilt and the need to help her is stronger right now for what he's graceful.

'' The girl's under shock! If ya still remember I killed her partner! ''

'' Thanks for the news update but that one I already knew! But you do everything you can to save that damn bitch, hell you even almost got deleted! If you get hurt one more time because of her I'll kill her with my bare hands! ''

'' Calm down- ''

'' No! She had the chance to get out but instead of moving her sorry ass to us she just insulted you! If I could decide that I would blow up the damn brain while she's still inside! ''

'' C'mon Alice I need yer help 'ere! '' Beelzemon says, begging his stubborn partner to help him break it open once more. He knows if she once decided to dislike someone or when she once gets this stubborn it's hard to make her help. Like in really damn hard. The last time he saw her that stubborn it was as Irene told her to eat a chicken-soup as she was sick and she refused. Later on she didn't talk to her or anyone else except Impmon for 2 weeks. She takes this being a Vegetarian very strict. She even almost stopped easting at all if Impmon wouldn't have talked to her.

'' Pah! ''

'' Alice c'mon! I can't break it open if ya take half of ma strength! ''

'' That's the plan, let her rot in there! '' Jeri looks at Beelzemon inside, hearing everything. Inside the capsule she can hear everything the Digimon and their Tamers say. She even can see what they're doing inside their partner. Calumon looks at Alice with wide eyes, sweat-dropping. He knows by now she's a little creepy but that look she had in her eyes while screaming at Jeri was just terrifying. Jeri on the other hand feels like hitting herself.

'' I'm really stupid... I had the chance to get away from here... Why didn't I take his hand...? '' Jeri hugs herself on that while cringing.

'' If it helps ya, ya can hit her as hard as ya want as soon as she's safe outside. '' Growling a little she huffs before giving him her power and helping him,

'' Fine. At least something...! '' A swooshing sound makes Alice turn around through what Beelzemon is forced to do the same,

'' Beelzemon look out! '' Gallantmon calls just as they see the plates rushing towards him. Reacting directly, Alice makes Beelzemon flying out of the way but the plates fly after them. Now Beelzemon gets out of the shock too and dodges every plate that tries to hit him. Taking a little speed to have a longer distance to them he turns around and aims his Blaster at them,

'' Corona Blaster! '' Most of the plates get destroyed and the few that remain get shot by his pistol just a second later. They keep on trying to break it open but after it got so dark that they almost don't see their own hand anymore they retire back to the head quarter of Hypnos. As soon as they arrive there, they turn back and go upstairs. The others go each to their parents and family members but Alice and Impmon go to Shibumi and Jyanyuu as they call them to them. Alice is grateful for that, so she at least doesn't need to face her father longer than she has to.

'' What is it? '' The other Digimon-Maker circle them on what Alice step a little closer to her partner.

'' You never told us that Impmon is one of the 7 Demon Lords. '' Shibumi says what catches the attention of the other Tamers around them now too. Alice and Impmon look at each other, blink a few times and look then back at the others,

'' The what? '' They ask at the same time, with the same slightly stupid looking expression. Chuckling Jyanyuu opens his mouth to explain:

'' The 7 Great Demon Lords are a group of Digimon that represent each one of the 7 Deadly sins. Beelzemon represents the sin Gluttony. The Demon Lords are something like the villains of the Digiworld. They were meant to hate the humans and bring chaos to the Digiworld. There aren't many Digimon that can stand up to them, no matter what Level they are on. To these Demon Lords count the Digimon Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Daemon, Belephmon Rage Mode, Barbamon, Laylamon and Beelzemon. Each of them has the right to command legions of Nightmare Soldiers if they want to. They each posses a unique Crest. Officially they are all highly dangerous and not the kind of Digimon you want to mess with or even come close to, because if a Demon Lord loads the Data of another Digimon, they can't be reborn. Instead these Data become their own flesh and blood. The fact that you two not only are partner but Digivolved together into this Demon Lord is just unbelievable! We never thought this would be possible! Just an really strong bound can make this happen. '' On that the two partner smile at each other.

'' 7 Demon Lords? But I thought there are multiple Digimon of one 'race'? '' Henry now asks while looking from Alice and Impmon to his father who nods.

'' Well basically this is right. There are many Impmon out there but just one of them is able to Digivolve into the Demon Lord Beelzemon. ''

'' I told you you're special. '' Alice says grinning at Impmon who blushes a little, embarrassed from the current situation. But his blush disappears as a unwanted thought crosses his mind.

'' So that's why Katuramon came to me and not to another Impmon. Explains the thoughts I had now that I think about it. ''

'' What thoughts? '' Alice asks on what Impmon looks away,

'' Ah ya know... 'Gotta kill ya all', 'I'm a Demon Lord', 'you're all unworthy' and this stuff... Pretty arrogant stuff...''

'' You got every reason to be a little arrogant, as long as you don't cross your line. '' Alice says on what Shibumi nods,

'' It's amazing how much you all evolved. As we created you, we never had in mind that a Demon Lord would befriend with a human, let alone become her partner. ''

'' So there are more like Beelzemon? '' Rika asks now while Renamon eyes Impmon being a little uncomfortable with all the attention. She's surprised too to be honest. She always knew Impmon was special but that he's a Demon Lord she never imaged.

'' We don't know if it really turned out like that but we actually planned a Darkness Castle for the Demon Lords. They should all live there. For the holy Digimon like Sakuyamon there is a Light Castle. '' Grinning madly, Alice turns to Impmon with a dangerous sparkle in her eyes. He blinks a moment before his tail lift together with his ears,

'' Forget it! ''

'' Come on Impy...! Please? ''

'' No! That's too dangerous for ya. Ya only manage to get yerself killed. '' After a small but stubborn 'pah', Alice cross her arms with a pout.

'' What? '' Daisy asks while looking at Impmon who growls at Shibumi,

'' Don't give 'er stupid ideas! '' The others behind them start to laugh on that. Alice's father walks up to them what makes his daughter stop her laughter and look at him curiously. He never saw her laughing before... Even if he doesn't really like it that a Demon Lord is this close to his daughter, he knows if he would now make her a scene, she would hate him even more. But even if this little worry is there, he can't stop to be proud to see how his daughter acts, reacts and thinks. He focuses on Impmon who looks now a little confused at Alice before turning to him too. As Impmon sees Jackson walking towards him he takes a small step back. He kneels down in front of him and pats his head,

'' You are an amazing Digimon. '' Impmon's eyes widen a moment before he slaps his hands away from his head,

'' Hands off, Human! '' He spats before he can stop himself. Jackson looks a little shocked at that but stands up again. Alice watches the scene in front of her before her eyes bore through her father. Henry watches how Alice's hands twitch a little.

Their relationship really is a complicated one... I can almost see Alice's tension in the air.

'' You children probably should rest now. '' Daisy says to break the silence that build up around them. The others nod slightly on that before each saying their good nights. Henry's and Alice's eyes meet for a moment, a silent agreement to meet up at 3 am again.

'' Good Night... Dad... '' Alice says slowly before leaving to go to hers and Rika's room. Takato, Henry and Ryo share one too just like Kenta and Katzu.

 


	9. A Last Break Before The Storm

**Chapter VIIII :** A Last Break Before The Storm

Punctually at 3am Henry gets out of bed and sneaks down to the entrance where he waits for Alice who arrives about 5 minutes later in her sleeping clothes which are a short Blood-Red top with a black skull on it that stops shortly over her belly button and some black shorts. A thin black cotton jacked carelessly thrown over her shoulders and her feet are bare.  
'' Don't you want to wear some shoes? You could step into something...''  
'' If I would want to wear shoes, I would have put some on right? '' She replays smirking, showing her white teeth. They start walking in silence but that doesn't hold long,  
'' Did you know it? ''  
'' That my partner is a Demon Lord? No, I didn't know it. But it makes sense to me, he always was a little... different than his typical 'race'. He was more desperate in fighting and in hurting. I was always the only human he came close to. Probably because I, just like him, don't like humans. The reaction with my dad today, was harmless. He reacted a lot worse already as I was babysitting the twins from Mr. Yoshida, Ai and Mako. They knew he was real but though they really liked me and promised me to keep it as a secret, they still were small kids. They treated him as a toy and one time they almost teared him apart. I came in just in time or else they would probably be badly burned by now. ''  
'' He wanted to attack them? ''  
'' They almost teared him apart, Henry. Impmon endured a lot of that even that they always included him in their fighting but that was too much for him. I don't want to defend his actions but... I think in his position I would have reacted the same way. I just babysat them for about half a year. I started as I got 13 and stopped as Impmon left. ''  
'' You were allowed to babysit them as you were 13? '' Henry asks, enjoying the stories Alice tells him. He likes to hear about her life, it makes him feel proud in some way. To be able to make her talk to him and tell him about herself. She always is so closed up when it comes to herself, never tells anyone more than she has to. But with him she seems open.  
'' Yes but just because I was a very adult-like 13 year old. I learned after my mother's death that it's better for me to have something like a duty-mode. Something that stops my natural self from slipping. But without noticing it... this duty-mode became more like a mask for me. Something beneath which I could hide all my emotions. Impmon helps me to keep that mask down but... it somehow doesn't disappear fully...'' Looking at the stars, Alice's eyes get distant while a sad smile creeps onto her lips. Slowly Henry puts his hand on her shoulder to give a comforting squeeze. Wincing slightly on the body contact, Alice looks from the hand that disturbed her personal space up to Henry who smiles at her.  
'' If you ask me, you are very open to the people that deserve it. You don't have to show everyone exactly how you feel. It's your personal decision with who you want to share your emotions, no one else. ''  
'' What made you do that? '' Alice asks, her eyes narrowing in a way Henry can't explain.  
'' Do what? ''  
'' This. '' She points her finger onto the hand on her shoulder.  
'' That's... a gesture to comfort someone. A hug would probably make you kill me. '' Smiling slightly she nods a little,  
'' Maybe. But I think you, I would just hit. But I want to know, why are you like you are? What made you become the calm guy you seem to be. I would say you were almost like that but the way you react and act sometimes makes me think you were the aggressive type once. What made you change? '' Blinking at her amazed he slowly focuses on his cup, shame fills him as he thinks back to the time he would never forget,  
'' I had a problem that's the complete opposite to yours. I couldn't control my emotions. As I was 10 I sent a class mate into the hospital that bad I beat him up. I remember how ashamed I was about that. I never wanted to be like that again, so I started my training with Sensei. I learned to control my anger and after Terriermon became my partner and I befriended with Takato, Rika, you and the others I learned that I don't have to do anything on my own. And to be honest, I like myself a lot more like I am now instead of how I used to be back then. ''  
'' You think we're friends? '' Alice asks confused while blinking at him a little,  
'' Well, yes. Aren't we? ''  
'' I don't know. Impmon always was the only friend I ever had and even him I asked to be sure. I never had a human friend. What makes someone become your friend? ''  
'' Friends are there for you. You can count on them and trust them. If you're in danger or if you feel sad you can always go to them and they'll do everything to cheer you up. I don't know a friend is just... someone you would do everything for. ''  
'' That's idiotic. To trust another human makes you vulnerable. ''  
'' That's why you have to make sure who you call your friend. Whoever you decide to trust, you give the power to hurt you. '' Nodding slightly she titles her head, obviously thinking about it as Henry suddenly remembers something.  
'' Wait, you never had a human friend? Like in never before? Not even as you were a child? ''  
'' No. In kindergarten I got bullied for the money my dad has. I always was a little strange and couldn't really act and talk like the other. I always was a freak for them but at the same time they tried to trick me and told me they would like me more if I buy them a few things. I always refused and ended up alone. In elementary school I was 4 months but there the bullies went so far that I told my father I want private lessons. Not because I feared the bullies but because I feared what I could do to them if I somehow lose control. I never really cared what the others think about me. It never was important to me in any way, I don't know why. My dad never found out about that. I ended my school with 14 and went traveling around the world, learning every language I could. ''  
'' You got bullied? I'm- '' A look from her makes him hold his hand up, a silent gesture to let him finish,  
'' I''m not someone who ever got bullied but I think it's a shitty experience. No one should ever be a victim from bullies. The guy I beat up in school, was a bully too. ''  
'' It made me to who I am now. If that's something good I'm still about to find out. But I don't regret it or try to forget it. I don't really think I regret anything in my life. Nothing that now happened would have happened if I would have made different decisions back then. And I like the way I live my life right now. ''  
'' The things back then you said about Jeri... what was that about? What happened? '' Her gaze darkens on the mention of her name.  
'' Damn I really could strangle that girl. The capsule was open, she could have gotten out there but nooo! She more liked it to insult Beelzemon like he tried to kill her! ''  
'' Insulted him? In what way? ''  
'' She said he isn't Leomon and that he's a monster. Beelzemon was panicking, he almost got deleted twice because of her and she just tells him the things that hurt him the most. If I would have gotten the chance there, I would have destroyed the damn thing while she's still in it! ''  
'' She's still under shock and she's mourning Leomon's death- ''  
'' She's making more trouble than necessary. I have an idea because of Leomon but I don't tell her before I'm sure it'll work but right now I can't try to figure that out because I have no time for that. ''  
'' An idea because of Leomon? What's that idea? ''  
'' Secret honey, have a little patience. '' She says while holding her pointing finger in front of her mouth and winking at him. Blushing a little on that he looks away,  
'' Something wrong? '' She asks suddenly and turns his face back to her to observe him.  
'' N-nothing. ''  
'' Aw am I really that cute? I'm flattered! '' She says grinning while releasing his face. Blushing even harder he's too busy with himself to see the small bit of red on Alice's cheeks. When they look around they find themselves close to Alice's house.  
'' Let's get to my place for a few, I want my tea. ''  
'' What's it for tea? ''  
'' Strawberry-cream with a tad of Chocolate. It's from England. I took one with me as I went here but I left it at my place instead of taking it with me. I still have about 12 packages at home in Koto. ''  
'' 12? '' He asks, laughing a little on the adorable pout she shows,  
'' As soon as they're empty, I go back to England and get new ones. ''  
'' Is England really that interesting? ''  
'' You can join me if you want to. ''  
'' I would like that. '' He says smiling warmly. As soon as they arrive at Alice's flat she goes straight to the kitchen to get her tea. Deciding to make herself one directly she fills some water in a heater and grabs a cup with a self drawn wolf that howls at a full moon on it,  
'' Wanna have one too? '' Alice asks while peeking at Henry over her shoulder.  
'' Yes thank you. Did you draw that onto the cup? ''  
'' No. It was my mother. I got a few others at home too. She made a lot of them. Her hobby was drawing. ''  
'' She was good. '' Nodding slightly she hands him the now ready tea before going upstairs. Henry thinks about waiting in the living room but he follows her to see her sitting down on her bed.  
'' I'm a bed person. I always drink tea in my bed, never on the couch. Except the library. There I make an exception. But just because the big couch is so comfy. Come on sit down, you don't have to stand there all the time. '' He takes a seat next to her and takes a sip,  
'' That's delicious! ''  
'' Obviously, why else should I buy it? ''  
'' How come I never once saw you in TV? I mean you're practicality fame! Why does no one ever see you in an interview? '' He asks suddenly on what she first looks a little thinking but that changes into a evil smirk  
'' I never wanted that everyone knows my face. My mother always told my dad that she won't allow him to show me to the whole world, she wanted me to walk around without everyone gaping at me. To be honest I'm thankful for that. I don't think you have seen the interview I had to agree to shortly before Impmon and I came to help you, have you? ''  
'' No. Why, what happened? '' Thinking a moment Alice suddenly pushes her cup into his hands and grabs her Laptop from her desk. Clapping it open she searches online for the interview. As soon as she found it she puts the laptop onto his lap and takes her cup back before lying down. On the screen Henry sees how a young woman in her mid 20th looks at the camera with a smeary smile,  
'' -Ladies and Gentleman, we now see Alice Vladim for the first time. '' With that she turns to ring the doorbell and soon the door opens and her Butler, James, stand in front of them.  
'' Good evening. How may I help you? ''  
'' We want to make an interview with Alice about her trip to the Digital world. Can we come in? '' The Butler steps aside to let them in after eying them a little and presses then a red button on the wall,  
'' Miss Vladim, there is a reporter that wants to talk to you. ''  
'' I'm in the Library. '' Comes the short replay.  
'' Yes Miss. Please follow me, I'll lead you to Miss Vladim abruptly. ''  
'' Thank you! '' She says happily and as soon as he has his back turned to them, she makes a small victory sign to the camera.  
'' Miss Vladim is in the library. '' He says before leaving. Getting inside without knocking they stop as they see Alice sitting on a very big couch with many pillows all over it. Her back relaxing against one while holding a book in her hand. As she moves a little you can see that it's a water-bed-like couch. All around her are high shelves with thousands of books in it. Right next to the couch is a glistering carmine fire on which are a old-looking clock and two figures. One showing the Death with his scent and on the other side of the clock is an black Angel with a book in her hands, her eyes are wrapped up with bandages but you see blood flowing down beneath them like the figure is crying blood. The room itself is in an comfortable wine red while the shelves are black just like the water-couch. The carpet is red too but this one is more blood-like. The camera stops on Impmon's form who lies relaxed next to Alice on a pillow, his arms and legs fully stretched from him. He wakes up as the reporter comes closer and sits up before grabbing an apple. Alice looks briefly at them but doesn't pay more attention to them. She wears a pair of black pants which have on the left side a very Zombie-like looking horse while her tight fitting shirt which is black too shows an blood red Anarchy A under which stands Freedom in just as red letters.  
'' Miss Vladim! It's nice to see that you finally step in front of a camera! I wanted to ask you, how was your trip to the Digital world? '' She asks with a false cheer in her voice. As Alice doesn't answer she looks confused at her what Alice seems to notice,  
'' I allowed you to see me, I never said I'll answer any of your questions. '' She says while flipping to the next page.  
'' But we thought you agreed to the interview? Don't you answer any of the questions we have? ''  
'' If they interest me or if I think they're worth answering them, I maybe will. '' Looking slightly stunned, the Reporter looks at the camera a moment before shaking it off,  
'' How was it in the Digital World? How did you become its Tamer? '' On the word 'Tamer' Alice's head twitches a little on what Impmon looks at her briefly before focusing on the apple again.  
'' Is it dangerous? How does it feel to be a Tamer? ''  
'' Partner. '' She says while flipping on the next page, not even looking at the annoying woman next to her.  
'' Excuse me? ''  
'' I prefer the word 'Partner'. Tamer would mean that I tamed Impmon and through that his character but that's not right, so its partner. Not Tamer. ''  
'' You really see yourself as the partner of this Digimon? ''  
'' I just said that didn't I? '' Henry can see her annoyance.  
'' Why do you spend your time with something so odd like a Digimon? You could buy yourself everything you want why a Digimon? Does it have to do anything with the attacks in Shinjuku? It seems very rude. '' Snapping her book close with a loud clap she glares at the reporter with a wild look,  
'' I didn't buy him you disgusting bitch! And call him an 'it' one more time and I grab that camera and smash your skull with it got that?! Impmon isn't dangerous and he had no influence on the attacks to Shinjuku. Or does he look like a gigantic pig to you?! No? Wonder why! '' Standing up to be on eyesight with the woman she grins slightly,  
'' Any more questions Barbie? Shall I tell what color my underwear has too? '' Henry starts laughing loudly on that what makes Alice next to him smirk a little. Now the woman's own eyes narrow while she snorts,  
'' With these lots of money your father has he should have got you a better teacher for manners- ''  
'' Listen Barbie and listen well: This is my house, here my rules are topic and if you want to leave without that micro shoved down your throat you shut the hell up and swing your ass out of here before I kick it out! '' Turning to a small loud-speaker she pushes the red button,  
'' Security, there are some annoying little insects in my library, please take care of that. ''  
'' Yes Miss. '' Turning to the woman with a smug grin she leans against the wall with her back while crossing her eyes. The camera shortly swings to Impmon who grins smugly himself while playing with a flame on his fingers.  
'' Your manners are terrible! I'll tell your father about that! You are a plague and a shame for your family! A spoiled brat with absolutely no idea how it is to live a normal- '' The woman scrams startled as the flame Impmon was playing with suddenly flies right to her arm where it burns some of her clothes together with her arm. Patting onto it like crazy she keeps on screaming while Alice sits back down next to Impmon with her right leg crossed over the left. Both their heads are titled while they watch grinning how she jumps around in full panic. In that moment the doors open and the 3 security men come in. Two of them grab the reporter and her camera man while the last one positions himself in front of Alice and Impmon,  
'' Miss, we'll take them out abruptly and make sure they won't get in here again. Do you want to take any further steps? '' Exchanging a glance with Impmon they both start to smirk,  
'' Just make sure they get out not all too comfortable. '' With that the only thing that's seen on the screen for a long time is how they get pushed outside the mansion and off the ground.  
'' What a rude girl! Not very lady like. Ladies and Gentlemen how you now have seen Miss Alice Vladim and her 'Partner' are back in their mansion and there's no way for us to get back to her. We'll get to you as soon as- '' Stopping in her sentence the reporter looks back to the large gates to see Impmon running towards them closely followed from Alice. Fearing the small Digimon wants to attack her again she grabs the arm of her cameraman and hurries with him inside their jeep where they pull down the window a little to film the two partner. By now Alice is short about to reach the gate while Impmon already jumps over it to run down the street.  
'' Impmon wait! '' Finally Impmon stops to look how Alice pushes open the gates and running up to him.  
'' I need to help them Alice. ''  
'' I know. But you don't think I let you go alone right? '' Looking at her slightly confused she kneels down in front of him with a smile,  
'' We're partner right? And partner support each other. If you go to Shinjuku to help your friends I won't stay here and wait for you coming back. I'll come with you and help you of course! '' Taking out a Digimon Card from the holder on her right upper leg she shows it to him with a grin.  
'' We'll do this together. '' Slowly Impmon nods before putting his hand over hers.  
'' 'Course! '' Suddenly a bright, white light comes from the card in their hands what makes them close their eyes a moment. A warm feeling flows through their bodies as the light slowly leaves and the normal Digimon card is replaced with a Blue-Card. Looking at each other a moment they both nod with a smirk. Slowly Alice stands up and pulls the Card through her D-Power,  
'' Digimodify! Matrix-Digivolution Activated! '' Abruptly an almost black DigiEgg surrounds Impmon while Alice looks onto the Display of her D-Power to watch him Digivolve,

 

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

_Impmon Matrix-Digivolve to........ Cerberusmon!_

 

With a loud explosion the DigiEgg explodes to reveal Cerberusmon. The red-neck cloths is still around his throat but now it looks more like a collar. At his shoulders is each another head what makes him look a little like the hell-guard Cerberus.  
'' Wow... Amazing...'' Alice says gaping while the big wolf-like Digimon comes over to her.  
'' We should leave. '' He growls and turns his side to her, telling her to jump on his back. Balling her hand to a fist a moment she puts both her hands onto his back and jumps then up. As soon as she sits safely Cerberusmon leans forwards a bit before starting to run as fast as he can over the street.  
'' We need to be faster! '' He growls up on what she nods before pulling out another card.  
'' Digimodify! Hyper-speed activated! ''  
'' Alice hold tight now! '' Grabbing the long fur on his neck a little tighter to secure herself, Alice cheers loudly as Cerberumon starts running in hyper-speed. The camera holds onto them until their completely out of eyesight. Getting out of the small bus the reporter looks after them,  
'' That was... amazing...'' The woman says gaping and with wide eyes and then the video is over. Henry hands the laptop back to Alice while laughing,  
'' You are amazing you know that? '' He asks still laughing,  
'' Yes I heard it from time to time. Well like you see, I'm not someone that gets along with Reporters that well. ''  
'' That's for sure! '' Henry says laughing on what Alice sticks her tongue out playfully.  
'' Hey.... What are you doing as soon as the fight's over? Where are you going then? '' On that Alice stops a moment...  
'' I don't know to be honest. The mansion is nice, you know it's big... And empty... Impmon makes it a lot better but I think I will miss Shinjuku. ''  
'' Why don't you stay here then? ''  
'' No I can't. I can't do that to Irene and James. They're the... the only family next to Impmon that I have. ''  
'' I understand. '' Henry says but Alice sees the sadness and the hurt in his eyes. Suddenly there's something else except the confuse. She starts to feel sorry. Sorry for making him sad. Smiling a little weak she punches his arm a little to make him look up from his cup,  
'' I'm going to visit at the weekends. I don't think Impmon would like to get completely separated from Renamon. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure he likes her. ''  
'' Renamon and Impmon? I never thought on that. ''  
'' They would be utterly cute if you ask me. Renamon is the calm one and Impmon gets the fun into their relationship. Uhhh he would kill me if he finds out that talk about that with you. '' She starts grinning on what he laughs silently.  
'' I'll keep it a secret. '' As soon as they finish their tea they slowly go back, enjoying the small last moments of their night-walk. When they arrive back in front of the building, Alice looks at him,  
'' Before I leave, we go out a last time. '' That was no question, more a silent command to which Henry happily agrees.  
Damn... I really grew to like her. She's a little strange and creepy but that makes her so special. I really wish she would stay here. I will miss her... Damn it! Why do I have to like her out of all people?

' You never had a girlfriend could that be Henry? '  
' Is that so obvious? '  
' Just for these who have an eye for that. Don't take that as something bad, I'm a few months older than you and I'm still without a boyfriend too. '  
' Why? You are a really pretty girl, I'm sure there are a lot of boys that would kill to date you. '  
' I don't go on Dates and I don't fall in love. Furthermore I don't see the reason in having one. Why making myself the trouble if I know that it wouldn't hold for long anyway? '

Why not someone normal? Why not a girl that really is interested in these kind of things? Why can't I fall for someone where I get the chance that she would like me back? Not to mention that she's rich and totally not interested in any kind of relationship... she would never like me. Look at her, she's so beautiful and interesting and skilled. A girl like her wouldn't fall for someone like me...  
'' Is something wrong Henry? '' Alice's voice breaks him out of his self-pity by looking at him with slightly narrowed eyes and titled head.  
She's confused, not worried. Of course she isn't worried... I'm nothing more than a friend to her and even with that she wasn't really sure.  
Suddenly a loud slap follows through the air and a few seconds later his cheek starts hurting. When he looks at Alice she just lowers her hand.  
'' Why did you- ''  
'' You were acting pretty weird. I didn't like that, don't do it again. ''  
'' I was a little caught up in my thoughts, sorry. '' His breath hitches as Alice suddenly grabs his chin while coming closer with her face until their noses are almost touching.  
'' Don't apologize to me. You have no reason for that, you didn't do anything wrong. '' Just as fast as her touch came, it leaves again as she takes her hand back and turns around so that her back is facing him.  
'' We should probably go up and sleep. Well, you should sleep, I already slept 2 hours. ''  
'' And what are you doing now? ''  
'' I don't know. Maybe I read or do... something... I think I work a little bit more on my plan. ''  
'' I could help you? ''  
'' No. '' As Alice slowly realizes that this probably was not only rude but maybe hurting too she holds her hand's up,  
'' I-I mean... no thanks. That wasn't meant offensive I just... I work a lot better when I'm alone. Company just takes my attention from my work. But... You maybe could do something to help me. ''  
'' What? ''  
'' I need to scan your D-Power. I need the memories Terriermon has about Leomon. ''  
'' Why? ''  
'' For his character. '' Without waiting for him to answer or ask another question she climbs up the stairs. Her bare feet slapping slightly on the stone stairs which are nicely cool for her. She likes summer, of course she does, but she enjoys the darkness and the lightly cool air that the night brings wen the day was hot.  
'' Come on, I'll show you what I mean. '' She says while grabbing his hand and leading him towards the Elevator which brings them up to the roof where she pulls him into a small house. Not able to force down the blush, Henry looks a little wide eyed at her. She never once touched him in any other way than nudging or slapping him. Never something so nice and close. Her hands are softer than they look but as Henry glides his thumb a little over the back of her hand he feels a few small scars on her knuckles and all over the back of her hand. Now that he thinks about it, her whole body seems to be covered in small scars. He saw some shining a little in the sun and under the light of the lantern. The urge to ask her about it grows inside him but he decides to ask her later about it. Inside the small roof-house there's a desk which is full of paper work, a blackboard with a lot of scribblings and a Laptop that stands on a small table next to the desk. On the left side of the wall, directly opposite to the blackboard is a big monitor which is connected to the laptop. She releases his hand and closes the door behind them with a kick before switching on the Laptop and the monitor. A lot of Data are shown as she opens up a file but slowly they start to connect until the body of Leomon is to see out of the Data.  
'' Your D-Power please. '' She says while holding out her hand. Grabbing inside the pocket of his gray sweatpants he hands her his green D-Power which she connect to her Laptop. After a bit tipping on her keyboard the Data appear on the screen. With the mouse she clicks on a few Data which she puts in another file with the name 'Terriermon'.  
'' How many Digimon did Terriermon delete and load Henry? ''  
'' I don't really know to be honest. But not that many. Why? ''  
'' I need to copy the memories on Leomon, which are their own Data, from Terriermon's memory so that I can use them. But the Data from the Digimon he deleted and loaded are in his memory too. It's easier if I know a number from how many it were. Under 200? ''  
'' Yes. ''  
'' Well that makes it easier. '' She says with a little cheer in her voice while searching the memory of Leomon.  
'' Gotcha! '' She says and marks one piece of Data which she calls 'Leomon from Terriermon' before letting the computer search for the other pieces.  
'' What exactly are you doing there? '' He asks as he leans over her shoulder,  
'' Like I already said: I'm copying the memory of Leomon. I need to do the same with Guilmon's, Renamon's and Impmon's memories. I need to build up Leomon's character a little better. ''  
'' Come on, don't be the mysterious one! Tell me already! ''  
'' I'm a girl sweetie, I'm made to be mysterious. But fine... I'll spoil you the surprise...''

* * *

 

A few hours later Alice and Henry sit on the floor and search through the papers while slowly working on the blueprint. Henry stop as Alice's head suddenly falls on his shoulder. Looking at her face he sees her eyes closed while her calm breathing flows against his cheek. Smiling to himself on her slightly open mouth he gently picks her up before walking down and silently opening the door to Rika's and Alice's room. Renamon is sleeping on the bed next to Rika while Impmon took over Alice's bed but just on the side to the wall. Carefully Henry places her on the bed and puts the blanket over her, watching not to wake Impmon. He's pretty sure that the small Human-hating Digimon would only wake her up including everyone else while probably even attacking him for coming close to his Tamer while she's asleep. Watching her for a few seconds he looks at Rika, Renamon and Impmon a moment to make sure they really are sleeping before slowly moving down. His hand gently pushing her hair from her face before kissing her cheek softly. Blushing a little on her soft skin he opens his eyes to look t her relaxed face,  
'' Good-Night... Alice...'' Henry straightens up slowly and leaves then the room to switch out the Laptop and the monitor in the roof-house and going to sleep himself.

* * *

 

On the next day they leave to fight again but it doesn't take long until Yamaki calls them off because the UN send off some warplanes which position disrupting signals inside of D-Reaper but a sudden mood-change of Jeri seems to anger D-Reaper. The disrupting signals break from the new immense heat but suddenly there builds up a tower that somehow looks a little like an old goddess-statue. In it's middle is the capsule in which Jeri is. It doesn't take long until the red mass of D-Reaper grows over it what makes it unreachable for them all. Through the sudden growing of D-Reaper they're all forced to leave the old base of Hypnos. Day for day they try to beat it and get through to Jeri and in no time 2 weeks are over. Everyone spends the time they can't fight D-Reaper with their families. Alice and Impmon spend more and more time with Rika and Renamon and even Renamon and Impmon seems to get more attached to each other. Alice and Rika mostly spend the time in which Impmon and Renamon are gone somewhere to talk about all kind of stuff and at night Alice and Henry leave to take a walk at the beach and work on the Project Leomon. Ryo and Rika warm up to each other too while Kenta and Katzu just keep on being the idiots they are but still, Alice likes them. She really likes all of them a lot. More than she ever thought was possible. What Alice really doesn't understand though is that Alice's dad and Rika's mom get closer too.  
How can someone possible like my dad?! I mean... I guess for other women he may be kinda attractive but still... Ew!  
A friend from Texas named Johnny, who is a real genius just like the Digimon Makers themselves are, called them per video chat and told them that the attack from the UN was his idea and that D-Reaper spread over the whole world but the largest part is still in Shinjuku. This Johnny tells them too that D-Reaper works in Hyper-speed what explains a lot of things. Slowly they start to work on the program 'Doodle-Buck' which is meant to make D-Reaper evolve backwards instead of forwards so that it slowly gets weaker before they can send it back to the Digital world.  
Alice is right now at the new base too together with Henry while Rika and Renamon are in a Restaurant with Rika's mother and Grandmother. Takato is with his cousin at the beach house and her dad is talking with Henry's Sensei. Alice decided it would be the best to stay and help the other with the program. Slowly one after the other leaves again to fight against D-Reaper but Alice stays at the base. She needs to know why the others are being so silent.  
'' What?! You can't be serious! '' She says loudly after Shibumi, Jyanyuu and Yamaki explained the programs bad part.  
'' It's the only way to get rid of D-Reaper Alice...'' Yamaki says.  
'' No it's not! There's another way! We... we...- '' Panic raises inside her. She can't lose Impmon! Not again!  
'' Alice....'' Impmon says, trying to calm her but inside he's just as close to the tears. If they use this Doodle-Buck, every Digimon will be forced to leave the real world.  
'' No! You can't leave Impmon! We need to... t-to somehow protect them from that! You now, l-like an immunization! I can do that- ''  
'' You need to keep on fighting. Even if I don't like the thought of sending you to something like that, it's the only way we have- ''  
'' The hell it is! '' Turning on her heels Alice storms up to the small house on the roof, Impmon close behind her but he stops in the door-frame. Inside Alice pushes every piece of paper off the desk and puts her laptop on it before taking a seat on her chair. For several hours Impmon watches her screaming, crying, trashing around and typing until her fingers hurt. He closed the door after some time and came closer to her in the hope he could help her. He hates it to see her like that.  
'' Alice... Stop...'' He whispers. For the past 3 hours he keeps on calling her name and trying to calm her but she won't react. Through the bond they have he can feel her fear, the frustration and the pain. And then it stops.  
'' I got it...'' Plugging the Laptop off the wire, she speeds down to the others, Impmon close on her heels.  
'' I got it! I know the conclusion! Yamaki you need to call the others here! I need to immunize them! ''  
'' You really found something? '' Dolphin asks while looking over the program before laughing.  
'' You are a frikkin genius! '' While one after the other looks over the program, Yamaki calls the Tamers back to the base. As Shibumi gets the plan in his hands he ruffles Alice's hair with a wide grin. Just in that moment Henry arrives in the door but he stops as he sees Shibumi laughing while ruffling Alice's hair who looks more than shocked on that touch, like no one ever did that before. Terriermon, who sits on Henry's shoulders, grins a little to himself as he sees his Tamer watching Alice.  
'' That's brilliant! You know you remind me a little on myself as I was younger! '' Babble says dreamy on what Shibumi snorts who has still his hand on her head,  
'' She's better than us. I never would have come on that algorithm! '' He says on what she blushes a little, not used to get praised for anything. Shaking off the hand she slowly walks backwards to leave the men alone in their little fight and moves to her partner who sits on the windowsill.  
'' Gee they're annoyin'! ''  
'' Don't tell me. They're all nice and I really like them but they're a little too much into body contact for my liking. ''  
'' You wanted to talk to us? '' Henry suddenly asks what makes her look up,  
'' Yes, where are the others? ''  
'' We're here! '' Comes a call from the door where Rika, Takato, Ryo, Kenta and Katzu just come through.  
'' Good then...'' She jumps from the windowsill and walks over to the large table where everyone takes a seat.  
'' While I build up what I need, you can explain them what will happen to their partner if you start your program. '' She says while slapping Yamaki and Jyanyuu on their shoulders before looking sharply but with a smug grin at Shibumi. All 3 men look like they don't really want to tell the children what they almost did to them. While they each stand in front of the large table Alice and Impmon place her Laptop, a blackboard and a Card scanner on the table.  
'' Well children... we told you about the program we work on, Doodle-Buck, right? '' Each Tamer nods on what Jyanyuu continues for Yamaki,  
'' The program originally is made to let D-Reaper Evolve back and send it, as soon as it's small enough, back into the Digital world so that it can be destroyed there but the program has a bug. A really big one too. ''  
'' Basically not only D-Reaper would get send back into the Digital world but you're partner would too. At the same time any portal to the human world would be locked so that there's no way for- ''  
'' Us to see our partner ever again?! '' Takato asks and stands up shocked that the adults would simply decide that.  
'' That's brutal! You can't just decide that over our heads! At least you had to discuss this with us! '' Rika says while standing up herself, the anger clearly showed on her face.  
'' Dad how could you help with that?! You know how close our bonds are to our Digimon but still you- ''  
'' Please understand this Henry... This was the only chance we saw to stop D-Reaper. ''  
'' That's no excuse for simply deciding to ban our Digimon from this world! '' Ryo says.  
'' That's totally unfair! You got now right for that! '' Katzu says on what Kenta nods,  
'' Really that's not fair! ''  
'' Believe us children, if we would have seen any other way we never would do something like that. '' Daisy says while Curly looks onto the ground with a sorry look. Dolphin comes closer to the round and smiles sadly,  
'' I understand that you're all angry- ''  
'' That's not being angry! I'm damn furious! You got no right to simply lock the real world from our Partners! They're our friends and you don't even hold it for necessary to tell us your oh so great plan! I could vomit you know that?! You coldhearted- '' Rika stops as Renamon puts her hand onto her Tamer's shoulder,  
'' Rika... Calm down obviously they found a conclusion for the problem. ''  
'' Alice please tell the others about your plan. '' Yamaki says what stops her sadistic smirking a little bit. It really was funny to see the adults sweat dropping in front of the other Teenagers. They looked so helpless, scared almost.  
'' I'm going to immunize your partner. I found an algorithm that changes our partners Data in such a way that the program won't recognize them as a Digital creature. Doodle-Buck just send Digital creatures back to the Digiworld that really came in contact or better said were inside the Digiworld. But the immunization basically changes the Data in such a way that they officially never came in contact with this world so Doodle-Buck won't send them back. It won't hold forever though, just a few days but the program has no after-effect so that won't have to bother us and later, as soon as D-Reaper is completely deleted from the real and the Digital world, we open up a portal or two to the Digiworld again. Oh another thing: It could be that it sounded to you like I make our friends become similar to human but that's not right. I just change the flowing of their Data a little but that won't change their character, their looks or anything else. It merely protects them from the 'infection'. '' All of them breathes out released after Alice stops talking completely, released that their partner can stay with them. Neither of them wants to lose any of them. They went through so much together, to lose them now would be an nightmare. Some of them would probably have a break down when they have to say good-bye to their partners permanently.  
'' How do you immunize them? With our D-Powers? '' Henry asks on what Alice nods a little but not really confirming,  
'' Well that's one half of it. I need your D-Powers to confirm it but more so I really need and sample of you all. '' She says, more to the Digimon in the room than to the humans that are their Tamer.  
'' What sample? No injection right? '' Terriermon asks on what Alice shakes her head smiling,  
'' No. I will simply scan your bodies. For that I need 5 minutes and your full focus. I later immunize you through the D-Power. Every one of you has a different kind of Data so I need to do it with everyone. Someone needs to call Suzie, I need to immunize Lopmon too. I would like to start with you, Terriermon and take then Lopmon right after you because your Data are very similar. Then it's Gardromon's turn and after that MarineAngewoman. Then CyberDramon, after that Renamon, then Impmon and Guilmon I want at last because your Data are the most complicated ones through Takato made you up. Where's Calumon? I need him here too... Don't want him to get send back. ''  
'' I'll get the lil' guy. '' Impmon says before leaving on Alice's nod. Everyone nods while Jyanyuu leaves the group a little to call his wife. While that Alice takes a clipboard with 9 papers on which she writes on each the names of one of the 9 Digimon just in the order she just told them.  
'' Terriermon, Henry come with me so I can make the scan. ''  
'' You need help with that? '' Yamaki asks, avoiding Rika's death glare.  
'' No you can stay here and deal with the others and their anger. Good luck! '' She pats his shoulder with a small smirk before leaving and telling Terriermon to lie down in the X-Ray scanner that scans his Data to show her what she's got to do exactly.  
'' It's easier to do it like that than doing it by connecting your D-Power to my Laptop. '' Alice murmurs while concentrating on her work as she sees Henry's confused look out of the corner of her eyes.  
'' How come they told you? ''  
'' I told them either they tell me or Impmon sets their asses on fire. '' Grinning a little on that he shakes his head,  
'' You have the urge to terrify other people do you? ''  
'' Just a little bit. Terriermon you can come out of that thing now. I noted everything. '' While Terriermon jumps off the scanner and moves to the door Alice turns to Henry with a hush of a smirk,  
'' Oh and something else Henry: Next time you do anything to me while I'm asleep, you should make sure I'm a really asleep all the time. You can be happy I recognized you pretty soon, otherwise you would miss an eye now. '' His eyes widen while his face gets completely red but before he's able to say anything, Terriermon comes into the room while stretching his small body.  
'' Good that it's over. I don't like it inside there. ''  
'' It's not comfy I know. I promise you don't have to go in there again. '' She says while smiling warmly at the small Digimon and as Terriermon jumps onto Henry's back what makes her smile widen a little.  
'' Huh? What's wrong Henry, why are you red? Are you sick? ''  
'' N-Nothing's wrong, don't be stupid. Come on we go...''  
'' Could you send in Lopmon and Suzie if they're here already? '' With a nod they both leave. One after the other comes in and soon Ryo and CyberDramon are in the room.  
'' Ryo may I ask you a personal question? '' She asks while scribbling down CyberDramon's Data. Ryo smiles friendly at her and nods,  
'' Sure you can! What is it? ''  
'' You obviously like Rika, why don't you 'ask her out'? '' Therefore that she's getting really low with this, she sounds and looks pretty bored.  
'' Huh...? W-Why do you think I- ''  
'' There are a lot of things I still don't understand with 'normal' behavior, especially not this obsession on another human, but out of the knowledge I got from books and movies you 'fall' for Rika. Isn't it usual to ask her out then? Or did I get that one wrong? '' She puts the pencil in the metal holder of the clipboard and looks at him with curious eyes and titled head.  
'' How did you find out I like Rika? '' Ryo asks a little red around his nose after a long time of stuttering made up stories.  
'' It was your behavior around her. You're watching her almost all the time you are in the same room and you blushed as she smiled while your eyes widened a little. In the psychological books I read… and the movies I watched, that were signs for being in love with someone. So why aren't you asking her out? Is it because of D-Reaper? ''  
'' Yes that too but mostly because she's... she's...''  
'' She's…? ''  
'' Well she's Rika! She wouldn't say yes, in case you didn't notice, she can't stand me. ''  
'' See that's where you're wrong. We already talked about that. She likes you too. You should try your luck. -CyberDramon you can come out of that thing now but leave it like it is, don't break anything. '' A growl comes from inside before CyberDramon comes out of the X-Ray scanner.  
'' She really told you she likes me? ''  
'' No. ''  
'' But why do you- ''  
'' Rika and I are a lot alike. I just know she likes you. ''  
'' As soon as D-Reaper is beaten. '' CyberDramon comes into the room and Ryo turns to the door before looking at Alice again,  
'' Alice... thank you. ''  
'' Not a problem. Get me Renamon and your sweetheart in here when you're out. '' Short time after Ryo and CyberDramon left the room, Rika and Renamon come in.  
'' Renamon you can go in there and lie down. '' Nodding she leaves the room.  
'' What exactly are you doing there? I got a little of it, but not everything I guess. ''  
'' I look how exactly her Data are built up and scribble it down. Then I connect your D-Power with my Laptop, change it and save the progress with a program I made the past hours you were out there fighting. Are Impmon and Calumon here? ''  
'' Yeah they came shortly after Ryo got in here. By the way what did you do to him? He looked completely done. I mean even more than usual... His normal disgusting grin isn't plastered all over his face, you must have hit him hard! ''  
'' I just asked him something. Don't you worry, nothing bad. I just wanted to know something that bothered me. ''  
'' What is it? ''  
'' Nah I'm sure you find out. '' Obviously not satisfied with the answer Rika pouts but soon shakes it off,  
'' My mom and you dad are out again. ''  
'' How can she like my dad? ''  
'' You kidding? How can he like my mom! ''  
'' I bet my dad is worse. ''  
'' I bet against it! -Wait a moment, forget Ryo! What did you do to Henry? The guy looked like a tomato! '' She asks now on what Alice's smirks a little.  
'' I just embarrassed him a little. ''  
'' In what? ''  
'' He carried me to bed a few hours ago as I fell asleep while we were working on a small project. He thought I was asleep but I woke up as soon as I touched the bed. Strange now that I think about it...''  
'' What's strange? ''  
'' I never fell asleep while another person was close to me. I only fell asleep with you in one room because Impmon is next to me but as I was on the roof with Henry, Impmon wasn't there. ''  
'' You really don't sleep with another person in the same room? ''  
'' No. That's... something like an instinct of mine. I don't fall asleep because that would make me vulnerable to every possible change or attack. ''  
'' You are one strange girl you know that? You're rude, insane and bitter. I like you! '' She suddenly starts laughing what makes Alice blink at her in confusion. No one except Impmon and Henry ever told her that she is being liked.  
'' Thank you, I like you too! -Renamon you can come out I'm done! ''  
'' Yes. ''  
'' Rika send in Impmon and Calumon next. '' With a nod Rika leaves as soon as Renamon's back, and soon time later Impmon and Calumon come in.  
'' Calumon you go first. See that white bed over there? You have to lie down on it and hold still for 5 minutes ok? ''  
'' Why? ''  
'' I'm going to immunize you. But with you it'll be a little more complicated... You have no partner...''  
'' Why does Calumon need a partner? ''  
'' No you don't need one. It would make immunizing you just easier, that's all. Come on, get onto the bed. I call you off it as soon as I'm done. ''  
'' Okay! '' With red cheeks and a happy smile the white Digimon leaves to lie down on the 'bed'.  
'' Damn his Data are complicated... That's gonna be one hell of a big nut! '' Alice say more to herself than to Impmon who's next to her and watches how she scribbles down some numbers and codes on the paper.  
'' Did I miss somethin'? The annoyin' brat looked like he's got a big red flashlight inside his head and the sunny boy looks like he's in trance. ''  
'' Aw I just teased them a little. ''  
'' Shame I missed that! ''  
'' I'll tell you every detail as soon as I'm done here. '' She winks at him and turns then back to Calumon's Data.  
'' By the way... Impy...?? ''  
'' What's it now? ''  
'' Where are you and Renamon going all the time? Come on, tell meee! ''  
'' G-g-goin'? We ain't goin' anywhere! ''  
'' Oh come on! You both disappear to the same time and come back to the same time! Where are you going?? What are you doing?? Tell me! ''  
'' Forget it! '' Blushing deeply Impmon watches how Alice smirks,  
'' Fine don't tell me. Then I'll ask Rika, Renamon and everyone else until I know it! Maybe I'll hack into the security Cameras around this area until I find you! ''  
'' Wait wait wait wait! I'll tell ya 'kay? ''  
'' Promised? ''  
'' Yeah... Whatever...''  
'' Good! I'll hold you to that! -Calumon you can come back out and wait here with me so that Impmon can lie down there. ''  
'' Okay! ''  
'' By the way, Rika and I both think you make a cute couple. '' Alice says smirking before shoving her partner into the room and closing the door as soon as Calumon's with her, ignoring his 'stupid humans!'. Calumon sits down on her shoulder and starts telling her stories about how much he likes this world because all the people are so nice here and how much fun he always has with Impmon because Impmon always plays hide and seek with him. He obviously is really good at hiding. Or if they play catch, Impmon always leaves Calumon enough time to hurry away. Alice starts smiling on that while shaking her head softly.  
Impy you really are being rude... How can you make fun of such a cute little guy? Shame on you!  
'' You can come out. I'm done. '' Impmon jumps off the white bed and comes back into the room on what Calumon comes to him abruptly and jumps onto him, hugging him tightly,  
'' Can we go play now? ''  
'' Yeah, ya go hide and I'm gonna seek ya. '' Alice grins on that a little while sticking the pencil away and kneeling down in front of her partner. As soon as Calumon left the room in full excitement, she pinches his forehead a little,  
'' Impmon how can you make fun of this cute little guy? He's adorable! ''  
'' C'mon! He's annoyin'! ''  
'' You secretly love him. ''  
'' I do not! ''  
'' Do too. Don't let him wait all too long okay? ''  
'' Maybe. '' Shrugging his shoulders he turns to leave the room.  
'' And send Guilmon in! '' She calls after him before the door closes completely.  
'' Hey pineapple-head, yer turn! '' She hears him say through the door on what Guilmon and Takato get in. As soon as the two are done, Alice gets the D-Power of Takato to immunize Guilmon. After that she takes Rika's, then Ryo's, Suzie's, Henry's, Katzu's and Kenta's. After that she immunizes Impmon. Just with Calumon it is a lot more complicated and costs her almost an hour!  
Well at least they're all safe now...  
Soon they're all going out again. To take the final fight against D-Reaper. To save Jeri, save their city, save their world. While Takato, Henry, Rika, Alice and Ryo go directly to D-Reaper in the attempt to save Jeri, Kenta and Katzu run around outside and beat the agents that still run loose so they already went before the others. Shortly before they left the front entrance though, they stop as they hear Shibumi call after them.  
'' Wait up children! ''  
'' What is it? ''  
'' We made you a Red-Card! If you pull it through and Digivolve with it, you can go inside of D-Reaper and touch the red mass without getting any trouble. ''  
'' Thank you. '' They all say while Henry grabs the Card Shibumi holds out to him.  
'' Guilmon, are you ready? ''  
'' Yes Takato, let's go. ''  
'' Terriermon? ''  
'' I'm ready! ''  
'' Renamon? '' Renamon nods reassuring.  
'' Impmon? Do you think we manage to Digivolve again? ''  
'' 'Course we do! ''  
'' We just got one Red Card so hold up your D-Powers. '' With a nod Henry throws the Card towards Takato where it glides through his D-Power. It's strange the Card runs around in the circle, gliding through each D-Power like it knows what to do. After the Red Card is back with Henry he pulls it through his own D-Power,  
'' _Digimodify!_ ''


	10. The Final Strike

**Chapter X :** The Final Strike

 

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

_Impmon Tamer-Matrix- Digivolve to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!_

_Renamon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Sakuyamon!_

_Terriermon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... MegaGargomon!_

_Guilmon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Gallantmon!_

_CyberDramon Tamer-Matrix-Digivolve to... Justimon!_

 

'' _Now you can warm up D-Reaper!_ ''

'' We need to win this fight Sakuyamon, no matter what! ''

'' _Okay let's go Justimon!_ '' Digging through the red mass is warm, almost hot. It cost a lot of strength but it luckily doesn't take long. Inside the mass it look frightening empty. All around is nothing but destroyed buildings and red mass. It's horrible how big the D-Reaper could grow just through Jeri.

'' _How big do you think it would be if someone even stronger would be in there?_ '' Alice asks while looking around, trying to spot the goddess statue Jeri is inside.

'' I don't even wanna think about it to be honest. ''

'' _How do we find Jeri in here?_ '' Takato asks while looking around.

'' _It won't be easy... this place is a damn mess! It's horrible in here.._.'' Rika answer on what Ryo gets their attention,

'' Hey look! This statue is over there! ''

'' _Then let's go!_ '' Henry shouts before they make their way to the goddess statue but soon they get stopped from an gigantic purple Agent and some smaller ones.

'' _Get out of the way!_ '' Gallantmon calls while attacking them. He and Justimon take care of the small ones while Sakuyamon, MegaGargomon and Beelzemon go attack the big one.

'' Out of my way! '' MegaGargomon and Sakuyamon look for a moment at Beelzemon who build up the Devils-Pentagram again and is now aiming at the beast. They hurry out of the way and instantly Beelzemon starts shooting,

'' _Corona Destroyer!_ '' The D-Reaper agent gets hit on full line and falls apart into Red Mass. Soon they all make their way to the statue again.

* * *

 

Inside the capsule Jeri just managed to get free and free Calumon from D-Reapers catches. Slowly her will to fight spreads inside her. Slowly she feels how much she needs to think positive because she realized that D-Reaper gets stronger with every negative thought she has.

'' Calumon are you all right? '' The small guy in her arms just turns over, his eyes still closed. He feels exhausted. All the time he tried to give Jeri hope but now he's too weak.

'' Don't worry Calumon the others will come and help us and then we all laugh again just like before. '' Looking up with an angry look she begins to talk to D-Reaper.

'' Hey you! Listen I know you can hear me. You stole my voice and my memories but you won't manage to make me to a puppet any longer! I always thought it was my fate to end up like this but this isn't right! Leomon told me that I can decide what happens with my fate! I can change it like I want to but I never really tried! You get your energy from me and your knowledge so I tell you now: Let me out and stop hurting people! You got no right for that! ''

* * *

 

'' _In the Card Game I'm the Digimon Queen but in real life._..''

'' I'm sure it'll all work out Rika. ''

'' _Hey Rika, don't forget: You are the Digimon Queen, but I am the King!_ ''

'' _Oh shut up!_ ''

'' _You do realize that practicality makes you a married couple?_ '' Alice asks with a small smirk on what both of the teenagers look at her with a big blush,

'' _We aren't married are you crazy!_ ''

'' _We all didn't change at all._ ''

'' _What do you mean with that Takato?_ '' Henry asks, looking at him.

'' _Well we're all throwing around with words how we gonna save Jeri and all. That sounds so heroic but we all changed not that much._ ''

'' _You sure?_ '' Henry asks on what Rika nods a little, smiling,

'' _Well Humans don't change so easy from one day to the other._ '' When they arrive in front of the Statue, Gallantmon and Beelzemon abruptly make their way up to the capsule Jeri is inside but their way gets stopped not only from a bunch of green goblin-like agents but from some ugly thing too,

'' You humans are all destined to- ''

'' _Gee you're one ugly bimbo aren't you? No wonder you're frustrated! How about we give you a nice make-up lesson, buy you some clothes and get you a nice guy. I'm sure you're a lot nicer with a boyfriend... Or girlfriend, whatever you like_. '' Beelzemon smirks a little and even Takato manages to laugh a little even if their situation is damn serious. The strange 'woman' looks at her confused a moment before she pushes them both with the help of these snake-like tentacles into the statue's mass. Gallantmon is the first one that is outside. With a scream he punches her into her gut what makes her fly back but before she can recover Beelzemon is after her,

'' Yer in our way! '' He kicks her onto her head what makes it shatter into bubbles of red mass on what the rest of her body follows. They move up to the hole that suddenly is inside the capsule but stop shortly as Alice hears Henry screaming. She turns around and sees him making circles in hyper speed inside the connection between the real world and the Digiworld so that D-Reaper slowly gets flushed down inside the hole.

'' We need to hurry- Huh? ''

'' What the? '' They stop once more as they suddenly turn back so that Impmon, Alice, Takato and Guilmon hang loosely in the air shortly away from the capsule,

'' I'm sorry I couldn't hold the Mega-Level any longer Takato...''

'' Alice somethin' stole all ma energy! ''

'' What? But how...- ''

' We made you a Red-Card! If you pull it through and Digivolve with it, you can go inside of D-Reaper and touch the red mass without getting any trouble. '

'' Oh no... The red Card is instable...! ''

'' Takato you need to get Jeri! '' Guilmon calls on what Takato grabs a hold on his tail. Guilmon throws Takato up to the hole inside the capsule but about that Alice doesn't really care right now. Her eyes are trained on Henry who now hangs loosely inside the hole, Terriermon unconscious next to him. Fear for her friend makes Alice look with panic in her eyes at Impmon,

'' Impmon! '' Impmon looks at them and nods. While they both hurry over there, Renamon gets Henry out and Impmon goes after Terriermon. They all meet up close to Takato and watch how D-Reaper gets pulled into the hole but Alice doesn't like this 'Happy End'. The fact that the Red Card didn't work properly makes her fear that it had effect on her immunization.

'' We need to get out of here! ''

'' Alice what- '' Henry tries but Alice simply interrupts him with a serious and somehow desperate look in her eyes,

'' NOW! '' They all nod and through the help of their Digimon and MarineAngewoman who appeared together with Kenta Kazu and Gardromon they soon stand in front of a Portal to the Digiworld in which D-Reaper disappeared. While the others more or less enjoy the victory Alice calls Yamaki and tells him to bring her her Laptop as soon as possible. Alice now starts pricing up and down, her eyes not leaving her partner. The silence seems to anger her even more but soon the silence around them gets interrupted from a car that makes a sharp halt and Yamaki comes out, Alice's laptop in his hands and already turned on. She grabs it without a word and its down on the grass with her legs crossed. The others now come around her to look over her shoulder where they see her looking up Impmon's Data. Her eyes widen at some point,

'' Damn it! I bloody knew it! ''

'' What happened Alice? '' Yamaki asks while watching how Alice starts typing on her Keyboard like crazy.

'' The Red card wasn't fully ready and even if it worked for our needs, it somehow managed to change our Digimon's Data! They are just about to Devolve back to Baby Level and if they do they get send back to the Digiworld! ''

'' What?! '' A wave of shocked faces of the other Tamers surround Alice but she just keeps on changing Impmon's Data back. Luckily she still remembers everything perfectly fine.

'' I need everyone's D-Powers, now! '' One after the other she changes the Data back as fast as possible and shortly before it's too late and a few are beginning to Devolve back, she manages to change everything back. With a deep sigh she falls onto her back, her arms stretched from her and her eyes closed. Her fingers feel cramped from the fast and much typing, she feels her veins vibrating but a deep calmness takes over the sudden adrenaline rush she had as she realized that her partner is in danger. In that moment everyone else that was still in the base of Hypnos arrives too and comes up to the children.

'' A... are they... safe? '' Takato asks on what Alice nods barely visible,

'' Yes, yes they're safe... They're all safe...''

'' So it's all over now...? '' Jeri asks silently, not daring to make eye-contact with Alice just as Impmon doesn't dare to make eye-contact with Jeri. Alice opens her eyes on Jeri's voice and stands up to look at her properly. A moment there's silence but then suddenly Alice's hand shoots up and not even a second later Alice's hand connects with Jeri's cheek so that the girl's head rucks to the side and a mark builds up on her cheek. A small startled scream comes from Takato but the others stay silent. Henry holds Takato back as he wants to hurry to Jeri and nods towards them in a silent command to watch in silence,

'' You are one hell of an annoying brat do you know that? Really you are the most annoying girl I ever met! ''

'' I'm sorry- ''

'' You should be! And you should be damn happy that I didn't break your nose! If I would have had the chance I would have blown you up with that brain just so that you know it! I can't stand you but... you did a good job in there. The hole was your cause wasn't it? As long as you swear to everything you believe in not to strain my nerves and not to get kidnapped ever again I promise not to hit you anymore. '' Nodding hurriedly Jeri balls her hands ecclesiastically to fists in front of her chest,

'' I swear! ''

'' Good then I got something for you. Where's your D-Power? '' Jeri's glance gets slightly confused but she grabs into her pocket to hand Alice her D-Power anyway. Alice connects it with her Laptop and starts to download the project Leomon. Soon the Download is over and Alice hands Jeri her D-Power back,

'' Hold it out and concentrate on you partner. Think about all his movements and the way he spoke. You need to have a full picture of him in your head otherwise it won't work. '' Obviously not knowing what she means but still sad about Leomon she does what she's told and gives a shocked gasp as suddenly a white light gets shoot from her D-Power's display and builds up a bunch of Data. Henry, Impmon and Yamaki look slightly happy how suddenly the form of Leomon in the white light makes Jeri gasp and almost lose her grip on the D-Power. The white figure changes slightly and soon the light disappears so that there now lies a white DigiEgg on the grass with golden stripes and brown points all over it. Alice feels a beam of proud in her as she sees that it worked perfectly fine. Jeri now looks gaping from the DigiEgg to Alice and back,

'' Is... is that...?- I-I don't understand... h...how...? ''

'' If you stroke it it'll hatch. Elecmon said you can wait until they hatch on their own but you can speed the process if you pet it. '' Alice's voice sounds almost bored but her expression soon changes into a smirk as Jeri hurries to the Egg and begins to stroke it until it starts to move and a small pink Digimon with 3 horns on his head and wide curious eyes suddenly sits in Jeri's arms. Jeri looks curious but with tears of happiness in her eyes at her Digimon partner while Rika takes out her own D-Power,

'' Punimon. Level Baby. Slime Digimon. ''

'' It's next level will be Tsunomon and after that Elecmon if it all works out he'll be back to Leomon in a few months. '' Alice explains while looking at the small slime-ball in Jeri's hands with restrained emotions.

'' Alice... thank you... Thank you so much...! '' Tears spill out of her eyes while Jeri suddenly shoots towards her to hug the Sociopath what makes Alice tense with wide eyes. Slowly she lifts her hand to pat Jeri's head while looking at the sky with an uncomfortable look,

'' There there... Uhm... no problem...'' But instead of letting her go, Jeri's hold tightens what makes Alice panic slightly. The others start laughing on her look

'' You can... let go now...'' With a help searching look she glances towards Henry who comes up to them with Takato and while Takato takes over the crying Jeri, Henry waves a hand in front of Alice who now stares paralyzed holes into the air, not moving or breathing much.

'' Alice? '' Popping the bones on her neck slightly she makes a disgusted face,

'' That was too many emotions... Disgusting...- Gah I have tears all on my shirt! '' She suddenly says in her normal self again while wiping over her shirt. Impmon looks now at Jeri as she feels her watching him,

'' I'm sorry for causing you that much trouble, I'm happy that you two are partner again. Alice seems a lot happier now and you do too. '' She says friendly what makes Impmon blink at her with wide eyes,

'' Does that... does that mean you forgive me? ''

'' Of course I do. I have my partner back, I'm free and we all are well. After all you did to save me it would be really rude from me not to right? ''

'' Thank... you...'' He says after much hesitation, not used to thank other humans than Alice but the fact that Jeri forgave him makes him happy. Renamon comes up behind him and smiles what makes him blush slightly. He never before saw her smiling this openly, a little bit always when they were out but never this much. Alice watches how Rika and Ryo talk a little. Ryo looks at her a moment on what she gives him an encouraging nod and Ryo turns back to Rika,

'' Hey Rika would you... go out with me sometime? Now that all of that is over why don't we go and drink a coffee or... watch a movie? '' Rika's eyes widen slightly on that but soon she nods what makes Alice grin. Everyone seems happy. Takato has Jeri back, Rika and Ryo go out, Jeri forgave Impmon and has her partner back. Everything is fine again. Suddenly Jackson and Rumiko step in the middle of the small circle that built up, holding hands they smile and Alice gets the feeling that the peacefulness gets interrupted very soon.

'' We got to say something to you all and mostly to you Rika and Alice. '' Rumiko begins what makes the 2 girls swallow hard,

'' Rumiko and I, we want to get married. '' While the 2 parents smile at each other as the other adults congratulate them, the Tamers look at the now gaping at the girls which exchange a glance,

'' They get married...'' Rika starts on what Alice continues,

'' -We become Sisters...'' Both their eye roll back and while Ryo and Henry catch the girls who obviously are knocked out flat, the adults don't even notice them falling over. The other Tamer surround the now unconscious girls while their partner are each next to them,

'' Hey Alice come on wake up! '' Henry says while Ryo tries the same with Rika,

'' Rika? Open your eyes! '' Slowly their eyes begin to flutter back open and they jump up, not caring to thank the boys for catching them or paying much attention to them at all,

'' _Are you crazy_! '' The both scream at the adults who now first look at them again,

'' Is something bothering you? ''

'' Something?! A lot! '' Rika starts,

'' You know each other maybe 2 months now and you already want to get married?! ''

'' That's totally idiotic! ''

'' That's stupid even for you! ''

'' _And the worst of all: You haven't told us anything at all!_ '' The two adults blink at them before smiling,

'' You'll get used to it. ''

'' I hate them...''

'' Me too...'' Alice agrees, both their heads titled down. The other Teenagers look at them grinning and even the Digimon can't help but laugh at the 2 girls. Impmon smirks a little but frowns then. Does that mean they all are moving to them? Like in Renamon too?

Not that bad now that I think 'bout it.

'' Could be worse though...'' Rika says while looking at Alice.

'' Yeah imagine she would marry Ryo's dad. You couldn't go out with him anymore. '' Alice smirks a little on what Rika punches her slightly,

'' Idiot. ''

'' Ah ta ta ta ta! Is that the way you should treat you future sister? '' Alice grins sadistic while sticking her tongue out,

'' If you ask me, yes exactly like that. ''

'' The marriage will be next month in our mansion. You are all invited to come and stay as long as you want. How about you come in 2 weeks then? We can celebrate the victory of our children then too. '' Jackson announces proudly with a bright smile while Alice and Rika give him a what-the-fuck look. The others agree and slowly every parent wants to get home. Soon only Henry and Alice are left because Jyanyuu still wants to talk with Yamaki and Jackson. How it seems Jackson knew the Digimon makers because they all studied more or less together on the project Digimon. Terriermon dared Impmon he wouldn't catch him anytime soon so they now are busy playing with Calumon and so Henry and Alice are left alone.

'' Hey how about we go to the lake while they are busy? '' Alice suggests on what Henry nods. As soon as they're seated under a tree and out of ear-sight of the adults Henry looks at her,

'' So you go back now? ''

'' Probably. Sad I wanted to go out again at night. Woo I'm being at home with my dad again... Can't wait... Good that I have Impy...''

'' Why don't you stay here another night? ''

'' I don't know. I don't want to get into an argument with my dad. And believe me, if I tell him I want to stay another night at my apartment he will find every possible reason to forbid it. I want to spare myself that conversation. The good thing is that as soon as he's married to Rika's mom he'll spend his free time, if he gets one, with her and not with we. That means he spares me. And having Rika around isn't that bad. ''

'' You really do hate him, don't you? ''

'' No I just… I never really had a father and the fact that he now wants to make up for all of this and tries to be something like super-dad makes me want to vomit. If he would simply pretend to be a friend or something like that I would be perfectly fine with it but… -Still… I would love to stay another night. I'll simply tell him I have some business to take care of here. '' She waves her hand dismissively and grins then at Henry.

'' So shall I come pick you up? ''

'' Impmon will be gone the whole night with Renamon, why don't you come over at 9 pm this time? ''

'' I would like that. ''

'' Later then. '' She claps her hand on his leg and gets then up,

'' Hey Impy come on we go! '' Impmon stops running after Terriermon and Calumon and comes over to her,

'' Bye Impmon! We should play again soon! '' Terriermon calls after him before going to Henry. Impmon just waves over his back,

'' So back to Koto then? '' He asks, ignoring the fact that she again called him Impy.

'' No we'll stay here for another night. You have one more chance to settle the things between you and Renamon, use that chance. '' She smiles friendly on what Impmon blushes while crossing his arms.

'' Pah ya just wanna have some free-time with the brat. ''

'' That too. But I know that you like her, try your luck. I was right with Ryo and Rika and with Jeri and Takato, why should I be wrong with you two? ''

'' With the hyper-active kid and Jeri a blind human could have guessed that. ''

'' So what I'm an emotional wreck, I'm proud of me that I realize all of that at all. '' Shrugging her shoulders she walks over to her dad,

'' Hey I'm gonna come home tomorrow, I still have some things to settle here. Thought I say that, bye. See you Mitsuo, bye Mr. Jyanyuu! '' Without waiting for an answer she turns and walks away and into her apartment while Yamaki and Henry's dad chuckle on the name 'Mr. Jyanyuu'.

* * *

 

'' Hey Impy...'' Impmon stops on the window out of which he just wants to jump to get to Renamon and looks at his Tamer who smiles at him,

'' Yeah? ''

'' Good luck. '' He blushes a little but nods before leaving. Just as Impmon is on the roof a house away from his Tamer's one, he sees Henry walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell. Not caring much about him but with the bad feeling that he'll see him more often in the future he hurries over to Rika's house where he waits in the garden that Renamon smells him and soon she appears in front of him, looking him up and down.

'' Impmon, I thought you left this evening with Alice? ''

'' Nah she wanted to stay another night. Thought I come and say hi. Wanna join me? ''

'' I would like that. ''

'' Good come on then foxy. '' They jump around until they get to the small lake in which the Arc came up. Now it's all quiet and dark here. Some ducks are sleeping or playing on the water but except from that, around them is a comfortable silence.

'' Ya come too to that party thing? '' Impmon asks as they sit down,

'' Yes of course. I will join Rika wherever she goes. Furthermore I would like to see the place you grew up in. It must be interesting if you spend some of your nights there. ''

'' Well it's great and big an' stuff but not as exciting as it is here. ''

'' Because there weren't so many enemies. ''

'' There were more than enough I just never fought them. Alice didn't like me fightin' with others. ''

'' I'm happy that you're back with Alice. I didn't like seeing you as Beelzemon, in your Blast Mode it's a different story but as the full Demon Lord you scared me. I really thought you kill me back then. ''

'' Yes me too... Listen Foxy, I'm really sorry for what I did to all of you. I know that I probably can't make anything to make you forgive me completely but I at least want you to know how sorry I am. What I said back then, that you are just annoying me, that wasn't true. Truth be told you really amaze me and... I'm glad you're with me...'' Renamon's eyes widen a little on the open words from the normally so cheeky Digimon next to her. She always knew that Impmon doesn't hate her but that he likes her and even tells her so, she never expected. It's a nice surprise though. She long knew that she grew attached to the small Rookie, that's one reason she shows emotions in front of him.

'' You are quit amazing yourself, Demon Lord Beelzemon. Normally I shouldn't spend my time with someone like you. '' He smirks on her joke,

'' See me as a double Agent Ms. Goddess. Rules are made to be broken right? ''

'' It seems so. ''

'' Wanna see something cool? ''

'' What do you mean? '' Without answering her he shoots a lot of little green flames onto the sky which explode a little over them like red and green firework. The light shimmers in Renamon's wide eyes what makes Impmon blush a little. Deciding that he really does that much too often in the last time he suddenly feels a nagging feeling as he sees Renamon's eyes flash with the red light. A sudden wave of guilt hits him as he remembers her scared eyes as he was about to kill her. He looks onto his lap where he fiddles with his hands in a nervous way.

How could she possible forgive me for what I've done? Did she really forgive me or did she just say so...? I don't deserve her forgiveness... But I would like to know if I changed. Jeri said that I changed since I'm back with Alice, is that true? I don't really see any difference in me... What if I become like that again?

Realizing that her 'Date' suddenly not only became very quiet but very sad looking too, she turns her attention back to him,

'' Impmon, are you all right? '' The smaller Digimon keeps on avoiding Renamon's eyes while his hands clench now to fists. He shakes his head a little, barely visible for her but she still notices that something isn't right. He always is a little distance when they meet up and he often refuses to look at her because he's still ashamed of what he did even after Renamon told him that she forgives him. To be honest she can't really say how she would react if she were in his position. It must be hard for him to live with the fact that he not only almost killed every one of them but killed his Tamer too. The look in his eyes as he saw her lying on the ground and not moving she'll never forget. He looked broken, like someone just ripped his heart out of his chest. She doesn't even want to imagine what it must have been like for him to see her lying there. It must have been hell but she thinks that this was the final push he needed to realize that he can't go on like this.

'' Do you think I've changed? '' The question makes her go still a moment. Does he want to know her option? Why her option out of all Digimon? He could go to Alice every time so why does the cheeky Rookie want her option?

'' What do you mean? ''

'' Do you think I became better since I'm back with Alice? Truth be told I'm scared to become like that again... I don't wanna hurt any of you again...'' Her heart begins to ache a little on the insecurity in his normally so sparkling green eyes and on the fear in his voice. All she wants to do right now is hug him tightly and tell him that everything is all right, that none of them is angry at him anymore.

'' I think you changed a lot. '' Impmon's head rucks up and he looks with wide eyes at the smiling Renamon,

'' Y-ya think so? R-really? ''

'' Before you and your Tamer reunited you were just out on fighting. You wanted strength, not friendship and you wanted to let everyone suffer under your strength. I couldn't stand you as we met. I knew you were just as broken as you pretend to be full with hate. I tried to understand you but I found myself unable to and that made me angry so I searched you out more often but you just told me the same over and over again. I found myself quit angry with that but then Indramon attacked you and I felt hate towards him without knowing why. To be honest I think I started to like you as you hit me simply because that was the first time I saw you being honest afterward. I was very worried about you as I haven't found you later on after you left Alice's house and I was even more worried as she said that something must have happened to you. '' The smaller Rookie looks with wide eyes t Renamon who now looks up at the full moon that throws a shimmering light down at them. She doesn't even know why she tells him all this but she feels like she has to or he will stay this insecure towards her forever and she doesn't want that.

'' In the Digiworld I was first shocked and amazed at the same time as I saw you as Beelzemon. I mean I never really thought that you would lose your mind like that after you Digivolve and later I was scared of you. As you killed Alice and I saw the regret in your eyes even if you pretended not to care I felt for the first time in my life that I wanted to cry. After you and Alice left I couldn't get my thoughts from you and as I saw you beating the 2 Ogremon and Devolving to Devimon I was happy for you - ''

'' Wait how come ya saw that? We were multiple hours away from ya all. '' The Imp asks with his eyes narrowed in question.

'' Rika send me to look after you two shortly after the fight and I found you. ''

'' When have ya found us? '' He feels a small sting of anger bubble up in him, betrayed that she simply spied on them without showing herself. Renamon thinks a moment of saying 'as the Ogremon attacked' but she decides against it,

'' As you started apologizing to each other. ''

'' And the brats saw that?! '' He stands up and balls his hands to fists, embarrassment fills him but anger too. Renamon sees that but isn't worried that he would lose his temper. She keeps calm while he stands in front of her,

'' Yes. They were worried for you and later happy that you reunited. I understand your anger but we just were worried about you two because you were hurt so badly. ''

'' Pah! They just are curious humans! ''

'' No they were worried. You can believe me, I felt Rika's worried and that Henry is worried about Alice all the time you should know. Furthermore Takato is a person that is worried about everyone. ''

'' No reason to let everyone see that! ''

'' I'm sorry I didn't want to anger you. '' She says calmly but blinking a little confused on the obvious embarrassment Impmon feels. On her apologize he looks down though and sits down next to her again, before sighing,

'' It's okay... Not yer fault...''

'' When do you leave? ''

'' I think I remember Alice said somethin' bout 3pm. Not sure though. Why? ''

'' I was just curious. We then will see each other again in 2 weeks right? ''

'' Yes I think so. ''

'' I'm glad. I don't like the thought of not seeing you again. I have to admit that I grew quit attached to you, especially since you came to help us and ignored the disbelieve of the others. I was quit proud on you as you simply told them that it only matters to you that Alice believes in you. '' Blushing a little on the compliment he smiles,

'' Well I like yer too foxy, don't wanna lose ya so fast so better get used to have me on yer heels more often. Furthermore you are amazin' yerself, ya ever looked in a mirror? Yer one good-lookin' Digimon. '' Realizing what he just said on her surprised but somehow flattered smile, he claps his hands in front of his mouth while looking with wide eyes at his feet. Renamon has to admit she feels flattered on the smaller Rookies compliment and reacts in a way from what she knows is for humans a very comforting gesture. She wraps her arms around him in an soft and somehow hesitating hug,

'' Thank you, Impmon. ''


	11. The Ending?

**Chapter XI :** The Ending?

 

A few minutes after Impmon left through the window Alice's doorbell rings so she moves her eyes away from the window and gets down to open the door.

'' Heya- Huh? Aww did you dress up just for me? I'm flattered! '' She says as Henry stands in front of her in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Scratching his neck a little awkwardly he turns his head away to play down the blush,

'' Actually my parents made me put that on because we had dinner in a restaurant and I only managed to get away from there half an hour ago and because I didn't want to be late I stayed like this. ''

'' You know, that was the moment where you had to say 'of course I dressed up for you' but you missed it. '' On his somehow shy look she begins to laugh while shaking her head and letting him in,

'' I was kidding, don't worry. ''

'' Sometimes it's hard to know that with you. ''

'' Thanks for the compliment. If you want to, you can take off the tie, the coat and the shoes, they look really uncomfortable. Furthermore I hate it when people are being dressed up like dolls. Personally I never wore a cocktail dress or something like that. ''

'' Thank you, believe me, they are. I'm not used being dressed like that. ''

'' It does suit you though but I think your should have worn a very dark purple shirt instead a white one. The color gets your eyes out more. Or a wine red one, red on dark is always nice. Just place everything there on the dresser. '' He gets rid of the tie, the shoes and the coat and rolls up his sleeves to get a bit more comfortable on what Alice smirks while walking into the living room.

'' Thank you for the compliment, what are we doing now anyway? Do you have something planned? ''

'' Actually yes I have. I never had one of these normal sleepovers with a friend, Irene watched movies with me but I think that's not the same. Can we order pizza and watch a movie? '' Smiling on the sparkle in her eyes he nods,

'' Sure we can. What movie? ''

'' I dunno. You tell me one and if I like it, I agree. ''

'' I would like to watch the movie you watched with 6, the one with the puppets. '' Her face falls her her skin gets white on that while she starts shaking her head furiously,

'' Never ever honey! I will not watch that movie ever again! Never! No! ''

'' Come on, maybe you get over your puppet phobia in that way? '' Alice crosses her arms on that while pouting and glaring lightly at Henry who smiles at her.

'' I doubt it. '' His smile widens what makes Alice avoid his eyes as a strange feeling bubbles up in her stomach,

'' It is worth a try and if it's too much for you, we turn it off and watch a comedian. ''

'' Nope. ''

'' Come on! ''

'' ...Fine... But if I'm not able to sleep at all or suddenly am scared of everything you take responsibility for it in front of Impmon! And you have to deal with everything that happens then! '' Swallowing hard on the thought of facing an angry Impmon in case Alice can't take the movie he almost decides against watching the movie. Almost.

'' Good I will. '' He grins a little to himself as he sees her face falling once more, obviously she thought that he would say 'no' now. With a sigh she turns on her Laptop, connects it with her HD 3D TV and opens up a window to watch the movie 'Dead Silence'. Before she starts it though, she tells Henry to order the Pizza.

'' What Pizza do you want? ''

'' One that has no meat. ''

'' That doesn't help. There are a lot Vegetarian Pizzas. ''

'' If I ate Pizza then I always made it myself. I don't know how the other ones taste. ''

'' What was always on your Pizza? ''

'' Mushrooms, looots of cheese and vegetables. ''

'' All right then. '' He calls the Pizza-service and about half an hour which they spend with talking about Henry's sister and getting something to drink, the Pizza arrives.

'' Are 20 dollars enough? '' She asks while grabbing 20 dollars out of her purse.

'' Of course they are but I can- '' Not allowing to finish that gentleman speak, she pushes the money into his hands and grabs his hand to pull him to the door,

'' You get the Pizza and pay the guy. I don't wanna touch him. '' Henry nods and opens the door while Alice stays behind him to look over his shoulder. She feels the curiousness broil up in her, she wants to see a deliveryman for Pizza one time in her life. She never was the type of person that orders food. She always made it herself or James made it for her. As Henry opens the door in front of them stands a young man with a uniform on which the name of the pizzeria stands. She grabs his shirt on his back a little as she observes him. He seems to be about 19 years old, his skin has an healthy shade of brown and he has a good number on muscles so Alice gets the idea that he maybe plays football or something like that. His blonde hair falls messily into his ocean blue eyes and he gives a charming smile,

'' Hello, I got your Pizza. '' He says with a warm voice and out of some reason Alice feels Henry's shoulders tense under her palms but she shrugs it off.

'' Thanks. '' He says shortly as he sees the eyes of the handsome young man linger a little too long on Alice for his liking. He gives him the money and takes the Pizza from him but just as he wants to close the door, the young man looks suddenly at Henry,

'' You got a good catch with your girlfriend there, a nice night you two. '' He smiles another time and leaves then behind a confused blinking Henry and a smirking Alice as she feels his shoulders relaxing again,

'' You know, jealousy is bad for your heart. '' Alice says while going back to the living room as Henry closes the door,

'' I have no idea what you're talking about. '' Simply ignoring his statement she looks around confused,

'' To be honest, I don't quit understand why you're jealous at all. ''

'' I just don't think you would have been all to happy if he would have asked you out, that's all. ''

'' He would more likely ask you out. ''

'' What? ''

'' He's gay. But he has a boyfriend so I think you have nothing to worry about. I think homosexuals, doesn't matter if girls or boys, are quit cute. ''

'' How do you want to know that? He just said 2 sentences. ''

'' His keys where looking out of his back pocket and on that key was a picture with him and another young man. ''

'' It could be his brother. ''

'' I doubt that. There was no similarity in their eyes or their cheekbones. Furthermore brothers don't hug each other like that and they don't write under their pictures 'Together Forever' in such a sappy writing. ''

'' Who knows how he works? '' Punching his arm slightly she grins at him,

'' Don't be so mean, he was only trying to be nice. ''

'' You call me mean? Ouch. '' Henry grins back on what Alice pouts but that disappears as Henry stands back up to turn on the movie,

'' You didn't really think that you would get away from that did you? ''

'' To be honest I hoped that...'' As the movie starts Alice comes closer to Henry until their shoulders are touching but as the first puppet appears Henry feels her jump next to him. At some point she grabs his hand and pulls his whole arm to her chest. Not in an uncomfortable way but surely enough to know that he still is there and that it won't change all too soon. Not like he would have any chance to get out of her cobra-grip anyway.

_She really is terrified of them!_

At the scene where the moving Clown-puppet tells the guy in the house full of puppets to come closer, Alice starts to tense even more while screaming a the guy,

'' Don't get closer! Don't you know anything! Have you never watched a horror movie?! Never go close to moving objects or a possible threat! God how can one human be so immensely stupid! I said don't go there, why don't you listen! No don't go closer! GAH! '' As the clown suddenly gets a long tongue and licks over the guys face Alice jumps onto Henry's lap, her hands clawing into his shirt and her legs wrapped around his torso while she has her head buried in his neck until the puppets don't sing anymore and the scary music is over. Too amused to be actually blushing from that he wraps his arms around her what stops her trembling eventually and she turns a little so that she still is on his lap but is now able to look at the TV.

When the movie is over, Alice has her head buried in Henry's chest once more and refuses to move.

'' Alice? ''

'' I hate you...'' Comes the mumbled replay from Alice what makes Henry smile slightly,

'' No you don't. ''

'' So much... ''

'' Come on let me stand up so that I can turn it off. ''

'' You're evil...''

'' I can't let the TV turned on all the time. ''

'' You can...''

'' It'll be expensive. ''

'' It's not like I pay it...''

'' Alice- ''

'' No you stay right here... I told you you have to take responsibility after the movie now deal with it. '' Sighing he puts his right arm under her shoulders and his left one under her knees he picks her up and kneels then down in front of TV so that she can sit on his knee while he turns off everything.

'' And now? '' He asks after he picked her up again. Surprisingly to her force in a kick, she's very light-weighted.

'' I dunno. But as long as Impmon isn't back you stay here...''

'' Do I have any saying in that? '' He asks jokingly but is only met by a mumbled 'no'. With a sigh he gets her up the stairs in order to get her into bed because officially he never told his parents that he stays away the whole night. He should be at home already if he is honest but as he wants to lie her down so that he can call his parents, she refuses to let go of him.

'' Alice you need to let go of me, I should be home already- ''

'' You can't go now. ''

'' I'm not going, I just need to call at home to say that I come later. ''

'' Don't go...'' On that Henry stops a little. She always seemed so strong but it really just takes a movie to make her being afraid of being left alone. Something tells him that this isn't just because of the movie.

'' I won't go anywhere, I just call at home. Here you can hold my hand while I'm calling. '' Nodding slowly she sits down on the bed. Probably realizing now how she just acted so she refuses to take his hand as he holds it out to her but her eyes don't leave his feet as she pulls her knees up to her chest.

'' Hello dad? Yeah it's me I just wanted to say that I come home later. I can't say exactly when- You see there were a few... complications, don't ask please. So I can stay? ''

'' Thanks- Yes I promise. Bye. '' He hangs up smiling and looks at her,

'' What do you promise...? ''

'' Not to do anything stupid. You know, parents. ''

'' I don't know. But I think that's good so. The talk with Irene was already more than enough. ''

'' It couldn't be worse than the talk with my dad. ''

'' Wanna bet? '' She smirks now, a little weak but otherwise in her same normal way.

'' Nah I think I don't bet with you. That wouldn't end well for me. ''

'' You... stay here tonight do you...? '' She asks but avoids his eyes. Smiling on the shade of red on Alice's cheeks Henry nods,

'' If you want me to I stay here, who am I to leave you alone? I can sleep downstairs on your couch- ''

'' Or you sleep here. '' She says while patting onto her bed. In not even a second his face is redder than a tomato in Mexico what makes Alice smirk slightly,

'' Don't flatter yourself, I said you sleep here I didn't say we have sex. I have a king size bed Henry, here have 4 people place to turn around at least 1 time. Furthermore out of some reason I can sleep while in your company as long as you don't move me from my position and don't hug me while I'm asleep we're compadre Amigo. ''

'' I still try to understand you but tell me I got that right... You want me to sleep with you in your bed because you refuse to admit that you are scared of some puppets that come at night and get you but if I come close to you, you'll kick me out your bed? '' Thinking a moment she nods sharply,

'' Yes exactly, why do you say you don't understand me? ''

'' To be honest you scare me from time to time... more often since I somehow begun to understand how you work I have to admit... but help me understand why you refuse to admit you're scared? '' She stares at him blankly a moment before lifting from the bed to stand right in front of him,

'' You said you take responsibility for everything that happens after the movie. I told you I can't sleep while being in company with other people so I can't call over... my future sister... and Impmon is on a Date I would either kill myself before interrupting it so you are, if you like it or not, my only possibility to sleep this night and if you believe it or not... I can calm down in your company. Don't make me explain why and don't make me tell you why I refuse to admit that I'm scared, what I'm not by the way. Because Henry, I don't have to tell you everything about myself. Not to mention that you wouldn't like me if I do so, I don't want to take that risk. '' Looking into her eyes Henry battles with himself if he should say something to comfort her now or if he should stay silent now. While he thinks Alice opens her mouth a little before closing it again,

'' I still try to find out how this friendship thing works and if I step over any kind of line or don't act how I should then you have to tell me that. I step very often over lines you know and if I do so then I mostly don't stop. That's another reason why I keep my distance to other people because I don't want to say too much about me because if I do so I'm sure that I soon will have a dozens of doctors on my heels that try to- '' Suddenly interrupted Alice's eyes widen as Henry leans forwards to press his lips against her own ones. First she wants to push him away but she just now realizes how close she came him the whole night and how warm his body feels against hers. Slowly her eyes flutter close as she softly begins to copy the movements of Henry's lips against her own ones. For a few seconds everything seems to be all right but then she suddenly feels a string of pain inside her brain. Her heart begins to beat painfully in her chest while everything in her head screams at her to grab something long and sharp and slit his throat with it slowly, make him feel every second until he bled out in front of her. Her head begins to vibrate and she feels her lungs refusing to work while her consciousness warnes and a Black-Out begins to take over her mind. In fear she pushes him away and looks at him with wide eyes and her hand in front of her mouth,

'' Get out...'' She feels the urge to scream on his hurt expression but soon she will not be able to hold back the Black-Out and she really really doesn't want to hurt him. Murmuring over and over the words 'get out' in hope he would simply listen and leave, she steps back to gain some distance but all he does is close the distance again,

'' Look Alice I know I shouldn't have done this, I just- ''

'' _OUT_! '' She roars on what Henry slowly goes back before leaving her house. As soon as the door is closed she tries to get to her pills but the last thing she feels just as she's about to reach her night table in which are the pills is the snap inside of her head...

* * *

 

Impmon looks up from Renamon's eyes as he suddenly gets a very bad feeling that changes faster and faster into pain. He jumps up to look around in order to gather a thought but it feels like his head seems to explode, one thought crosses the other, his mind speeds up like it never did before and for a moment he thinks he has to vomit until pain takes over the feeling,

'' Impmon what's wrong? '' Renamon asks alarmed while standing up herself,

'' I-I dunno... Somethin's wrong with Alice... really wrong... really damn wrong..! I need to go to her, I'm sorry! '' Without waiting for a response he turns away from her and hurries to his Tamer. As soon as he arrives at the window he came through he realizes that the window must be still open but the blinding are down fully so that even for his very good hearing he barely hears the muffled screaming noise that comes from inside. He pushes up the blinding through what the muffled screams get louder what makes his heart beat faster in fear for his Tamer. He climbs into the apartment and lets the blinding down carefully behind him in order to not scare her even more but as he turns around he can't help but to almost scream in shock. The whole room is completely destroyed, the bed is slit open so that everywhere the filler lies around while the pillow seems ripped apart and the black shining bedstead is fully scratched and the fluffy blood red carped is fully sliced too. The wardrobe is kicked into mere items and the mirror on the wall is completely shattered but what shocks Impmon the most is that all on the shattered glass pieces is blood. Blood of his partner. His heart now hammers in his chest as fear takes over his mind such as the urge to find her immediately so he follows the silent screaming that now changed into whimpering downstairs. On his way to the living room he find the banister fully destroyed too just as everything else in the floor. The shoes are ripped apart, the umbrella in the holder which was obviously kicked around, is completely destroyed. Along the wall down to the living room there's blood on the wall just as on the commode in the floor in which are deeps cuts too. Slowly he goes around the corner to look into the living room where he abruptly smells the heavy scent of blood that lingers in the air and the first thing he sees is that the couch got slices apart too just as every other piece of furniture. The next thing he hears is the silent whimpering that come from time to time from behind the destroyed couch that got tossed forwards a bit to leave some space between it and the wall. Impmon jumps onto the couch and looks at the small space... Under a lot of blood-soaked, ripped pillows and a blanket he sees something move. Abruptly his mind switches on protecting-mode and he rips the pieces of fabric away from her through what he is met with a very-wide eyed Alice that holds her head while crouching together. Her mouth moving like she's talking what she obviously is because Impmon hears her mumbling something he can't quit make out. In her eyes are tears and obviously the quell of the blood are her hands and her arms together with her legs. Obviously she sat in the glass-pieces after she ripped the mirror apart with her bare hands. On her arms and her head are deep marks that show that she obviously scratched herself. Trembling slightly with the urge to cry and scream in frustration and sadness, Impmon slowly gets closer to her and puts his hand on her shoulder through what she winces and her eyes move to him,

'' Alice...? ''

'' Imp...mon...? '' Slowly her eyes become normal again and the trembling stops a little. Nodding, Impmon helps her sit up,

'' Yeah... yeah it's me... Alice c'mon, ya need to sit up... we need to get ya to yer bed... Wait here a second. '' He hurries back up where he grabs a blanket out of the wardrobe in another room that isn't ripped apart to place it over the bed and another smaller one for the pillow. Then he gets the first aid kit there before hurrying back down to Alice.

'' C'mon... we get ya up...'' He helps her stand up and goes then in front of her in case she falls down. As soon as Alice is placed on her bed, he starts to take care of the wounds she has while she stares blankly out of the window, not even flinching as he disinfects the wounds with the alcoholic substance or as he wraps bandages around her legs, her arms, her head and her hands. After that he runs down to the kitchen which is luckily still complete to fetch her a glass water.

'' Alice what happened...? '' He asks softly while sitting down next to her after handing her the glass and fetching another blanket which he throws over her body. Slowly she turns her head towards him but her eyes still seem empty and that sight alone... makes Impmon's heart ache with pain. He promised himself to never let her be this sad again and now she's like that again... He should have stayed here. Shouldn't have left her.

'' Was it that kid? Did he do- ''

'' Believe me it... wasn't anything he did...'' Smiling a painful smile she titles her head a little in a gleeful manner,

'' Of course not...''

'' What was it then? Please Alice, talk to me...''

'' I'm sorry...'' She suddenly whispers with husky voice and tears glimmering in her eyes.

'' Sorry for what? Alice what is it that it's so terrible that ya can't tell me? '' A long moment there's silence until Alice slowly moves again, this time to cross her outstretched legs while clenching the glass of water in her hands,

'' It... it went all so well... so well but then... suddenly it was too much and... and my mind... my mind shut off and I... send him away in order to keep him away from me... Away from the monster... As he was gone I tried to get to my pills b...but I was too slow and-and then... then it came... the Black-Out came... and I couldn't control myself... I'm so sorry... so sorry... I didn't want that... I didn't... I swear I didn't...'' Titling her head down to cover her with tears filled eyes with her hair Impmon hears her silently sobbing while she bites her lip which, what he realizes now, has a deep mark in it too. Making a mental note to kill the brat as soon as he sees him again he hugs her from the side so that soon her arms find a way around his small body and she presses him against her like he really is a fluffed animal while sobbing into his shoulder... Eventually she stops a little after a few moments but stays in that position,

'' How was your Date? ''

'' _Yer askin' me that now?!_ ''

* * *

 

Jyanyuu's head rucks up while he jumps a little startled on the sound of the front door being thrown open and kicked close again. He stands up to see his younger son throwing the keys into the bowl on the commode while kicking off his shoes, a pained expression on his face.

'' Henry what happened? '' He asks with a concerned voice but Henry just barely looks at him before his eyes focus on the floor,

'' Nothing. '' Is his sharp replay before he storms past his father and right into his room where he kicks the door close. Sighing slightly with the bad feeling that something really bad happened between him and Alice, he decides to wait 10 minutes in hope that Terriermon is able to talk to him. Normally after Henry talked to him in such a voice, he comes out rather soon after he calmed down and apologizes. He really hopes that it'll be like this, this time too.

* * *

 

'' Henry did something happen? '' Terriermon asks as he sees his Tamer kicking the door close before throwing himself on the bed face-first. The small Digimon jumps down the windowsill and up the bed to get closer to his Tamer who just grumbles something,

'' You know I can't understand you when you're face-first in your pillow. '' He chuckles lightly to lighten up the mood around them but that doesn't seem to work,

'' I said it's nothing okay? Just leave me alone. ''

'' Henry you remember that I told you that you don't have to go through everything alone anymore? You have me, come on let me help you. Please? ''

'' It really is nothing Terriermon, just a stupid thing I did, nothing more. ''

'' Obviously it's bothering you so tell me what it is, maybe I can help you. ''

'' Thank you for your concern but... I don't think you can do anything here. ''

'' Is it something about Alice? '' Henry's head shoots up and he looks with slightly wide at his partner who smiles at him,

'' How? - ''

'' I may be a Digimon but that doesn't mean I'm blind. You like Alice. Momentai, I won't tell anyone but I think Rika may know already. '' He assures his friend with a smile and his small finger in front of his mouth.

'' Come on Henry, tell me! ''

'' I kissed Alice. '' He says with his face cupped in his hands and a frustrated groan. Terriermon's eyes widen just a little bit and his mouth drops open ever so slightly on that. Slowly a wide grin spreads over his face and he pats his partner onto his leg in a congratulating manner,

'' But... why does that bother you so much Henry? That's something good isn't it? ''

'' Not at all... First it looked like everything is fine but... then she pushed me away and screamed at me to leave... As I left her house I heard something crash in her apartment... I knew that she hates close body contact but still I kissed her... I should have known better, it's my fault that she now hates me. For her I'm just a friend nothing more but instead of accepting that I pushed her limit and... I ruined it...''

'' How do you know she hates you? Maybe she just confused. Alice didn't seem like a girl to me that has much experience with these kind of things. ''

'' One reason more why it was a damn mistake what I did...! ''

'' Henry... You should ask your dad for advice, I'm sure he can help you better. '' Terriermon says with a sad expression at the feelings of his Tamer. Henry looks up at him and gives a biting laugh,

'' Oh yes sure I talk with my dad about Alice and while I'm at it I tell him too that I practically harassed her, good idea really! ''

'' You did what?! '' Comes the sudden shocked voice of Henry's father who now had enough of waiting and decided to go and talk to his son to ask him what happened over there. Henry's face gets a little pale as he sees his father looking shocked at him. Terriermon jumps in front of Henry to protect him,

'' He didn't do anything- ''

'' No Terriermon, that's not right and you know it. I made a mistake. ''

'' Henry I want you to tell me what happened. '' Jyanyuu says calm but strictly, his voice allowing not an 'no' as answer. Sighing Henry ruffles his hair before looking up at his father,

'' I... have done something that I shouldn't have done...''

'' Henry... what have you done? ''

'' I kissed Alice. '' His fathers face falls on that, confused about the behavior of his son.

'' So what's the bad part on that? ''

'' She didn't want it. ''

'' Has she told you that? ''

'' She pushed me away after a few seconds and told me to leave, I'm not stupid dad, I know what that means. I made a mistake...'' Thinking a moment about that information Jyanyuu's head slowly moves a little away from his son in a thinking manner,

'' You maybe should go talk to her about that, I mean you don't know if she really didn't want this. Jackson told me that Alice is a Sociopath and... well she has a few problems to let anyone come close to her. I think she should tell you what she exactly has, herself. Believe me, it's quit complicated. ''

'' I know that already. I know that she has problems with closeness and that she is a Sociopath! That's why I'm so angry at myself for doing what I did! I know all these things! And still I...'' With a soft look in his eyes and a small smile Jyanyuu sits down next to his son and puts a hand on his shoulder,

'' Do you know exactly what being a Sociopath with relationship-fear means? ''

'' It means that she doesn't like to be near humans and that she's scared of getting into a relationship. ''

'' Well that too but that's just a small part of it actually. It means that no matter what Alice wants to do, no matter how close she wants to come to somebody, her body reacts with a sick feeling on it. That can be the feeling of needing to vomit, physical pain and even end in a panic-attack. So that means no matter how much she may have enjoyed that kiss, she just had to react like that or else the pain or the fear would have been too much for her. Being a sociopath is different than being a psychopath. You don't understand the feelings anyone else has. Like pity or love or embarrassment, she feels all of that in a different way. That makes it even harder to be in a normal relationship, because she never truly can feel what you may feel. In your position, I would go talk to her. ''

'' No... I'll wait until we get to her home. ''

'' If you say so. Oh if you already talk about it, I forgot to tell you that we arrive a day before the others because I promised Jackson to help him with the look of a few Digimon for a few new Cards. '' Henry nods and smiles a weak smile, happy that his dad is on his side with that. But still he can't help but have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and a slight sick feeling of having to face Alice ever again. He knows he has to set things straight and apologize but he... is afraid. But on the other hand he realizes that he doesn't want to lose Alice completely, he just has to bite into the sour apple then and try to apologize... The question is: Will she accept it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: AAAAAAAAAND CUT! This is the End! Finite! A big thank you to everyone who read and Reviewed it. I have to say, I really like this story even if it's kinda short and straight forwards. Maybe I'll edit it at some point (if I finally get done with editing and ending Insane love and other stuff I started writing...)
> 
> I wrote the first few chapters to the second part already but I'll wait a little before publishing them because I know I will need forever to get that done...
> 
> Do you even want this to continue?


End file.
